


sheriff jones and sweet caroline

by lydiadeetz13



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Marijuana Use, Sex, Smut, THAT SHERIFF UNIFORM ON FP THO, Takes place in season three, a lot of cheese fries, is no longer a one shot, it’s getting longer, officially canon-divergent, season three spoilers, severe flirting, sex happens a lot, song lyric chapter titles of course, this started as a one shot, typical new romance shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 47,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiadeetz13/pseuds/lydiadeetz13
Summary: who thought his promotion to sheriff would mean so much attention from the resident pot dealer? FP did, and he's taking full advantage of it. but now, with his ex back in town...can Sheriff Jones juggle his family, his town, and his new girl? most likely, but something is bound to get dropped and dented along the way. hopefully it's not Caroline.





	1. show me the way to the next whiskey bar

**Author's Note:**

> hi, world. never published anything here before, or anywhere. always kept my writing to myself. I figured that the world might need more sweet ol' FP love though. fair warning, I don't know how many chapters this will be. I just write it when I feel inspiration strike. also I was pretty stoned when I started writing this and it miiiight show. hope you like it. ps the next part is longer I promise. struggled to divide it up naturally.
> 
> title is from Whiskey Bar by The Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP Jones celebrates his promotion and receives a text from a pretty girl he met at his birthday party not too long ago.

He had shot Hiram Lodge and FP would be damned if he didn’t enjoy it. Hiram would almost definitely live, but that was no consequence to FP. Revenge had been taken, and on the night Hermoine Lodge, the cunning mayor herself, had made him sheriff! FP had to go celebrate. Of course, it’s not like he had wanted the job or even campaigned for it, but the power did feel good against his skin. Still dressed in his starched uniform, he drove the bike home to the trailer and tossed his gun in the closet; no need to bring the sidearm into the already full (it is a Friday night, after all) bar. Sweet Pea stops looking after Jug, but the boy was over at Betty’s for the night). Fifteen minutes later the new sheriff is crossing the threshold of the loudest bar in the south side. His phone vibrates in his pocket and he checks it as he motions for a whiskey on the rocks. From 7833499060: “are you wearing a damn sheriff’s uniform?” FP sets a five on the bar, grabs his drink, the casts a look over to the small booth area where he meets the eye of a brown eyed woman younger than him by a good fifteen years. She winks and some silver glitter on her eyelid catches the harsh blue light of the bar. Grinning at her, FP tilts his hat and watches her resume her conversation with the older woman next to her who he recognizes as Fangs Fogarty’s step mother, Serpent jacket over her shoulders. He spots an empty chair by the stage and settles in with his whiskey, fingers poised over the keyboard on his phone, wondering if he should text Caroline back. She did text him first, but she’s clearly with friends and he has no idea if she’s with anyone or even straight. The whiskey tonight is hitting his stomach almost too hard; he hasn’t had anything but a ham sandwich today. When a few of the older Serpents take a seat next to him, he welcome the distraction and before he knows it, he’s three rounds deep. During a smoke break outside, FP remembers his phone dilemma. Looking down at his beat up smart phone, he sees three more texts from the same number that he now knows is Caroline: “fine ignore me. remember you’re the one who asked me for my number last week after Frank Fogarty's birthday party, sheriff jones ;).” He smiles, ashes his smoke, and reads the second text: “you’re really knocking back those whiskeys, sheriff. I’m only having one drink tonight; I could take you home. or anywhere else.” The last one has his eyes widening: “what does a girl gotta do to get the local law enforcement to turn a blind eye to a single pot plant? asking for a friend.” He’s crushing his cigarette butt against his boot and turning to go inside the bar when his phone vibrates again: Caroline. “i’m heading home but I’ll be home and scantily clad pretty much all of tomorrow, if you want to come by and give me an official pass for my pot plant. 761 bluebell court, the brick cottage by the park. night sheriff jones.” Smiling, FP texts her back for the first time all night, “I’ll see you tomorrow, ma’am.”

 

Caroline Beatrice Clinton lived by herself in a small house in a quiet neighborhood since the drive in shut down. She didn’t have parties, but occasionally FP had seen his boy’s motorcycle in her front yard next to Sweet Pea’s ride and sometimes Archie Andrew’s jalopy. The kids knew that Caroline would supply baked goods with some herbal additives in exchange for weed seeds and cash. Small time, pretty harmless. She works a few shifts at the cafe over in Greendale a few days a month for some extra pocket change (when FP used his newly found sheriff powers to run her rap sheet the night he saw her at the bar, he learned that she and her sister were involved in a large lawsuit against the hospital that performed a fatal surgery on her father ten years ago. Large payout). He also learned her full, legal history: Caroline Beatrice Clinton. 30. Stint in juvenile detention for shoplifting, another in jail for a war protest. Dark brown hair that fell straight to her shoulders in her mug shot, dark brown eyes with silver eyeshadow and freckles across her nose. Clearly Irish complexion and dark eyeliner around her large eyes. Pierced ears and nose. Very cute but her eyes are open just a bit too wide. She’s a knock out. FP drove himself home, put himself to bed, then pretended he was half asleep when his hand crept into his boxers and stroked his cock to the girl with the wide dark eyes and dark purple lips begging for “Sheriff Jones.”


	2. smoke two joints in the afternoon, it makes me feel alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP makes a visit to Caroline's place (and later, Pop's).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back, back again. it's ya girl with some more of this story that is slowly consuming my life. if you're into it, let me know (:  
> title is from Smoke Two Joints by Sublime.

Caroline is bleary eyed and still in her bright blue panties and bra when she comes to the next morning. her room smells of weed and popcorn; an almost empty bowl of the kettle corn sits on her nightstand. After a long, hot shower complete with a face mask and shower beer (an IPA, some tangerine variety), she slid some black denim cut offs up her pale legs and an oversized, grey cable knit sweater over her torso, applying her standard cat eye liner and purple matte lipstick, delicate rose gold hoop in her long but not snobby nose. Caroline checks her phone: a few Snapchats from her Serpent friends partying, a text from her sister in Greendale about what she should get for her niece Toni’s birthday, and a text from one elder Serpent, the newly elected(?) Sheriff FP Jones. He calls her ma’am and she smiles at the cuteness of it all. FP was quite a bit older than her, but so handsome and clearly passionate. And those thick masculine forearms... While not directly in the Southside Serpents, Caroline had grown up under a father that did their bookwork and an older sister who had killed for the gang on a few occasions (she was ‘retired’ now, she would tell you, chain smoking indoors and downing martini after martini). Caroline sparks a joint and eats some oatmeal with another tangerine beer for breakfast, slowly getting stoned and humming alone to The Rolling Stones song playing from her open laptop.

 

FP fidgets with his shirt button outside her front door. He’s off from sheriff duty for the day and dressed in his normal attire of jeans, a heather grey long sleeve, and a flannel under his leather jacket. His dark hair is slicked back and he’s nervous to see Caroline. She’s young and cute and he’s tired out and drunk, usually. But he knocks anyway. Caroline opens her thick oak front door and FP can tell she’s stoned immediately (her eyes are red and the front room reeks of it). Her long legs are exposed in the cold air outside and her feet are bare, several toe rings and chipped purple nail polish on her toenails. Slowly, she smiles at him and his heart seizes for just a second. “Well, if it isn’t Sheriff Jones. Howdy, Mr Jones. Come on in.” She turns and he fails to keep his eyes off her small behind, covered in dark wash denim and looking better by the second. Caroline leads him to a cozy room off the living room, small but full of photos on the walls. two couches face each other and a stereo system is against the other wall facing the door. A laptop is plugged into the stereo speakers and he recognizes the song playing: ‘Under my Thumb’ by The Rolling Stones. Unsure of where to start, FP relaxes on one of the couches and starts, “So I hear you have some contraband property on the premises...” Sitting across from him on the other couch, Caroline rolls her dark eyes and picks up a tightly wrapped joint, hits it, then says, “Oh you’d never find it anyway, Sheriff. How did that happen, anyway? You used to sell grass to my older sister twenty years ago but now you’re Sheriff?” FP sighs and says, “Now that’s a long story. You gonna share any of that?” Caroline grins, hands him the joint (their fingers touch, which he ignores and she smiles even more at), and says, “If you can handle it.” FP casts her a knowing look, “Little girl, I’ve done more drugs than you know exist. Or at least, I used to.” Upon taking a drag, FP coughs harshly and Caroline’s off to her small kitchen, emerging with a green glass of water and a plate with wrapped brownies on it. Sitting back down and handing him his water, Caroline takes the joint back. “Damn, old man. Drink some water.” FP gets his breathing under control and sips the water delicately while Caroline expertly hits the joint and offers him a dark chocolate colored brownie. “Try this. All the benefits of pot with no bad coughing. If you’re a good boy I’ll cook you some lunch.” Not being able to resist, FP takes the brownie from her and asks, “And if I’m not?” Caroline winks at him and answers, “Then you’re driving us to Pop’s for lunch when I’m hungry for some cheese fries after we get too baked.”

After FP finishes his brownie (too quickly, according to local ‘drug queen’ Caroline), time slows down for the pair. Caroline’s used to pot, but after nearly ten years off of it, FP’s tolerance is nil. They listen to music and Caroline smokes her ever present joint as FP recounts the time he and his ex went to see the Stones back before Jug was born. Twenty minutes later, they’re semi stoned and HUNGRY.

“Are you going to put on pants? It’s cold out.” Caroline is slipping her shoes on over mismatched socks and she quirks an eyebrow at FP. “Don’t start acting like my dad; might get a few wires crossed there Sheriff.” FP grins (nonchalantly, he hopes) and spots her leather jacket (not serpent branded, but clearly well loved and a bit trashed) on a chair in her modest kitchen. Handing it to her, he says, “I still don’t feel THAT high. I could probably drive.” Caroline scoffs and stands in front of an old mirror hanging by the front door, touching up her lipstick in it. When she meets FP’s eyes in the mirror, he takes a step closer to her and winks into the mirror. Laughing a bit, Caroline says, “You’re definitely not driving. Those brownies are time bombs. You’re pretty much my bitch for the whole day, Mr Jones. I’ll go easy on you.” Grabbing her keys (bottle opener keychain, small pepper spray, picture of Toni Topaz as a cute, wide eyed kid keychain), she pulls her jacket on and FP asks, “Are you alright to drive? I’m off duty, but I do have to lead by example.” Caroline grabs her canvas purse (clearly from the early to late ‘00s as evidenced by the many lipstick stains and the older brand) and steps into FP’s immediate area, smiling wickedly. “You may be off duty but I’m sure you still have access to handcuffs, just in case I cause any minor traffic infractions.” Acting quickly, FP grabs the zipper of her leather jacket, zipping her inside it and smiling back as she watches his fingers smooth out the faded Clinton Salvage patch on her left shoulder. While she just stands there lost in thought, FP swiftly pats her small ass sharply (just a bit too hard, if he was going for playful) and says, “Let’s get going, little girl. Those cheese fries won’t wait forever.” Without checking for her reaction to his bold ass grab, FP starts heading out her front door, waiting by the passenger side of her old Chevy Skyline (gift from her father upon her twenty first birthday almost ten years ago). Caroline smooths her dark hair into a black beanie and locks her dork behind her, hopping into her car and setting the radio to a classics station out of Greendale. The entire way to Pop’s FP and Caroline talk, mostly about her car and whatever song is on the radio at the time. It’s a ten minute drive, and FP makes sure to open the glass door of Pop’s for her when they arrive. They take a back booth and order two beers (a dark one for FP, a light lager for Caroline) and wait. Suddenly, FP’s vision shifts and everything gets slower and much brighter. Seeing his dark eyes widen, Caroline takes his hand that was sitting around the glass of his beer bottle. When he locks eyes with her, she smiles a soft smile and murmurs, “It’s kicking in, based on your face.” Nodding, FP concentrates on how soft her hand in his is, the feel of her silver rings warm against his rougher hand. Caroline blushes a little bit as he plays with her fingers to keep centered, stroking along her knuckles and and humming some Rolling Stones under his breath. He’s not paying attention to anything except WOW pot is strong these days and he wonders if Caroline’s fingers have been anywhere interesting because he has a few ideas as to where they could go. Looking his companion dead in the eyes, he says solemnly, “Caroline, I may be stoned.” Caroline just laughs.

 

Jughead and Betty were talking a break from their latest investigation and having some burgers (three for Jug and a single cheeseburger for Betty) when the couple in leather that smelled vaguely of marijuana entered Pop’s and found a back booth. Betty was going over her plans to repaint her room from pale pink to a dark, rich blue when Jughead realized that the man laughing and caressing the hand of the dark haired woman was none other than his own dad. Ducking down in his booth, he shushes his girlfriend and gestures to his dad’s booth. Betty sips her milkshake, eyes wide, and murmurs to Jughead, “Juggy your dad and that woman smell like marijuana. And he’s holding her hand.” Sure enough, FP’s hand was wrapped around her slim, purple polished fingers. Jughead turns his head slightly and hisses back to his girl, “That’s Toni’s aunt Caroline. Remember those pot brownies Reggie brought to the club when Josie was debuting? Those were made by her. She’s pretty cool, hangs with Fangs’ step mom sometimes. And I guess now my father.” While Jughead’s explaining this all to Betty, FP has let go of Caroline’s hand and started eating his newly arrived mountain of French fries, Pop also leaving a similarly sized plate of cheese fries across from Caroline. Betty smiles and takes Jughead’s hand off the table, squeezing it. “Let’s go out the side door. Looks like they’re having fun.” As they sneak out of the aforementioned side door, Jughead mumbles to Betty, “If my dad is high, I swear to god...”

 

Caroline and FP are almost finished with their fries when FP sighs heavily and says, “Man, they don’t make pot like they used to.” Caroline winks at the older man and bites her last fry, asking, “You doing okay, old man? I know you’re in your forties but it’s just pot.” FP grins, then looks around Pop’s. Mostly empty. He slides into her side of the booth, draping an arm around her shoulders. Caroline looks surprised, but says nothing, scooting a bit closer to his frame. Lowering his mouth to her ear, FP says quietly, “Hey now, I’m only in my late forties, little girl. I promise I can keep up with you.” Then his mouth brushes her ear quickly and he’s back standing up, offering her his hand. Caroline blinks once, then twice, then takes his hand. They exit the diner, calling their goodbyes to Pop and getting back into Caroline’s car. As she’s buckling herself in, she asks FP, “Why did you come over today? I mean, I know I asked you to. But, why did you?” FP lights a cigarette, takes an inhale, then looks into Caroline’s dark eyes and says, “When a pretty girl asks you to come over and spend some time with her, you do. Bonus points if she likes your uniform and grows dope.” With a wink, Caroline starts the car and drives them back to her place. When they’re inside, she rolls another joint as FP makes idle chit chat and watches her. Her long, pale fingers twist the rolling paper shut and he’s mesmerized as she brings it to her purple-painted mouth and lights it. “You’re either still high, or you’re staring at my mouth.” FP looks away quickly, clearing his throat. “Uh, a little bit of both. Care if I pick a song?” At her head shake, he rises from his couch across from hers and selects some Emerson, Lake and Palmer to play from her stereo system. Caroline makes a noise of approval at his choice and takes her beanie off, smoothing down her dark hair and humming alone to ‘Lucky Man’ as she smokes her joint. FP is quiet as she moves couches to perch next to him on the larger couch across the room. “You like this song? It’s older than you.” Caroline scoffs, knocking some ash off the tip of her joint into a glass ashtray beside her. “Sheriff Jones, I like you, but if you keep at it with this age thing...” FP sighs, then takes the offered joint and takes a hit. “I’m sorry Caroline, I guess I don’t know how to get to know any women your age.” While he’s coughing on his hit (less than before!), Caroline rolls her eyes yet again and rests her hand on his knee. “I’m thirty. That’s not that far away from you. And, like I said, I like you. So just chill out, smoke, listen to some music, and if you have a good time, maybe we can get food that isn’t just cheese fries some time.” FP can feel her hand on his knee through his jeans and he hands her the joint back, feeling the heat of her palm bleeding into his veins. He’s still pretty stoned, and suddenly he realizes that he does want to see her again, maybe for dinner. Also, that he’s been staring at her hand on his knee for a few seconds now. Caroline squeezes his knee slightly and asks, “You doing alright?” FP places his hand over hers on his knee and says cautiously, “I think so. Physical contact feels nice. Otherwise it feels like I might be floating away.” Caroline smiles sweetly and gets off the couch, ending their contact. She says to FP, “I’ll be right back. I’m going to make some coffee for you. Can’t have you be this high all day.” And she goes, and he’s alone. Mostly out of the lack of anything else to do, FP changes the music again. Led Zeppelin. Might as well. It’s been years since he’s listened to them, really just sat down and listened. His eyes close and he rests his head against the back of the couch. He drifts off to sleep in the middle of Stairway and it’s a few minutes before he comes to, sitting up and straightening his shirt like nothing had happened. The coffee smell from Caroline’s kitchen is exquisite. His phone vibrates, a text from Hermione Lodge: ‘The sheriff’s presence is required at the ribbon cutting for the new Italian restaurant Hiram and I invested in on Panorama Way tonight, 7 pm. -HL’. Sighing at the prospect of the starched uniform and huge fake smile that came with the job, FP checked the time. It’s only three now. He can lose some more time with Caroline before his duties required he leave the dark haired woman. Speaking of, she brings a steaming mug of coffee to FP and takes another hit off her now-small joint. As FP sips his coffee (blacker than hell itself), Caroline asks, “Can I ask you something? No bullshit?” Thinking quickly, FP sets his cup down and starts, “If it’s against Serpent rules, I might not be able to answer...” Caroline cuts him off and says, “Nothing like that. Just...is it strange to you that your kid is dating the daughter of your high school ex?” FP grins and raises a dark eyebrow. “That was before your time, little girl. How did you know Alice and I went out?” Caroline winks at FP and says matter of factly, “My sister was a few years below you. You were hot shit back then.” Finding an opportunity, FP grins and leans closer to Caroline, noticing she smells like citrus and an undercurrent of marijuana and coffee beans. Boldly, FP sets his palm down on her thigh just above her knee. Pressing his hand down slightly, he feels her tense and he asks playfully, “I’m not hot shit now? I thought you were into the sheriff uniform, Miss Clinton.” Caroline smiles at his proximity and rises quickly, deciding to set her joint aside and perch herself in his lap, legs folded on either side so she’s straddling his denim clad lap. Semi shocked, FP’s hands go behind her to hold her to him, gently squeezing at her behind to keep her there. Caroline wraps one arm around his shoulder to keep herself up, gently running her finger across the exposed pulse in his neck. Since she’s now elevated above him slightly, she looks down into his dark eyes and says, “Do you see yourself wearing the uniform right now, Mr Jones? Didn’t think so.” They’re both quiet and Caroline’s eyes close once FP slowly lifts her hips up then pushes them back against his own, rocking her slightly in his lap. Weed, a pretty girl, and good music is definitely making him happy, and his cock doesn’t hate the slight friction that Caroline’s hips are causing against his own. He closes his own eyes and rests his forehead against her cooler one when she grinds her hips down into his again, just a bit harder. One of his hands crawls up her bare back under her grey sweater and strokes her lower back. Caroline clears her throat and their eyes open, FP’s head resting against the couch now instead of hers. Her eyes open and the dark brown almost looks pitch black, but that’s probably the dilation from the weed (though FP thinks it might have been arousal, and he may not be totally wrong). “How’s the coffee?” FP smiles wickedly at her subject change and holds her hips down against his own, slowly thrusting his half-hard erection against the thin fabric of her denim shorts. Caroline gasps slightly and FP murmurs, “And to think, you’re the one who sat in my lap.” Caroline rolls her eyes and leans over, grabbing her lighter and half-smoked joint. The movement made her pelvis brush his and he almost groans at how warm the insides of her thighs feel. He watches her light the end, take a breath in, then exhale it. Before he even notices his mouth is open, he’s saying, “You’re fuckin’ gorgeous, Caroline.” Coughing on her smoke, Caroline grins through bleary eyes and says, “Thanks Sheriff, you’re not too bad yourself. What do you have planned for the rest of the day?” While Caroline is rubbing his shoulder, FP totally forgets about the ribbon cutting and all his real life duties. All that matters is this gorgeous girl in his lap touching him, and his thoughts run wild. He murmurs in the direction of her ear, “Well you’re going to finish your pot, we’ll listen to some music, maybe have a few more beers, I’ll make you dinner (I hope you like boxed macaroni and cheese), maybe go to the bar for a few drinks, I’ll slip a few fingers inside you on the car ride, then make you come at least once before we get you back home.” Caroline has her eyes closed while she listens, and when he’s done she’s grinding herself down onto his hardening cock faster than before, feeling the friction almost exactly where she needs it. FP, very pleased with her state, holds her by the shoulders and makes her still. When Caroline’s eyes open, his are looking deeply into them. Caroline, instead of getting shy, leans in to him, whispering, “We can stop off and get the hand cuffs, right?” FP exhales sharply and pushes his hips up against hers hard so she can feel his cock. “Fuck, little girl, you’re gonna kill me.” Her mouth twists into a smile and she laughs a little bit, cutely. He’s about to lean in and finally taste her mouth when his phone rings. On autopilot, he grabs it and barks, “Jones” into the mouthpiece. Caroline gets off of him and goes to change the music, leaving him hard and annoyed at who ever is on the other end of this phone call. “FP, it’s Alice. You need to have a talk with your son about what is and what isn’t appropriate when it comes to my house. I just found out he’s been staying over every night. Betty and Jughead are here right now, and I expect you to be on your way promptly.” He sighs deeply and rubs the back of his head. “Alice, they’re kids. If you ban it, they’re still going to find a way to get around it. You know that.” Caroline’s changed it to David Bowie and as Alice speaks in his ear, FP can feel his cock shrinking back to normal. “Just get over here please, Forsythe. Talk to your son.” Hanging up, FP sighs again, finishing his coffee without a word. Caroline stands across the room from him, smoldering joint barely visible between her fingers. “I have to go, Caroline. Jughead is in the shit. I’m sorry.” Caroline looks disappointed for a second, then brushes it off and smiles again. “Damn, and I was hoping hard for that car ride home from the bar later. Call me tonight if you’re free?” Relieved at her attitude, FP rides and presses a short kiss to her forehead (she’s a good seven inches shorter than him). “I will. Stay outta trouble.” As he puts his serpents jacket on on his way to her door, she calls out, “Or what? You’ll have to call the sheriff and he’ll arrest me? Yes please. He’s handsome.” FP laughs, winks at Caroline, and heads out to deal with his boy, who turned out exactly like he did: constantly in pursuit of a pretty girl.


	3. c'mon baby, light my fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his civic duties are finished, our intrepid sheriff heads to have a fun night with Caroline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they bang in this one. more chapters coming sooooon.  
> title is from Light My Fire by The Doors.

Caroline was planning on a long night of Netflix and Chinese food, since her ‘date’ with FP was so unceremoniously cancelled (kids? not her strong suit). She had just settled under a flannel blanket on her biggest comfy chair when she realized that, even without the tall, dark and handsome sheriff in her company, she could have some fun with him. The make up comes out, the push up bra goes on, and a picture is sent to FP (just the top one, no need to look desperate, Caroline thinks). She slips back into her living room and sets the phone down, descending into a marathon of The Office (like always).

 

FP is standing next to the mayor as she greets guests heading into the new Italian restaurant Il Bellissimo Piatto. He’s not really doing much of anything, and Hermione can see his hands are clenching and unclenching into fists every few seconds (usually after a snooty guest looks down at him). During a lull in the line of patrons, Hermione murmurs in his direction, “Thank you, FP. For being here. With Hiram in the hospital... well, a united mayoral front with local law enforcement can’t look too bad to the constituents.” FP nods in her direction and feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, quickly grabbing it and seeing Caroline’s number on the display: ‘new photo message’. Hermione watches FP put his phone back into his pocket and asks curiously, “Got somewhere else to be, Jones?” FP shrugs and says with only a hint of sarcasm, “Of course not, Mayor Lodge. What would I have to do on a Saturday night?” They lock eyes for a second, then Hermione’s smiling at him. She pats his arm and says, “Go, then. I’ll be fine here. It’s almost at capacity anyway. Be good, Sheriff Jones.” With a slightly comical tip of his new sheriff’s hat, FP is on his way to his truck (he steadfastly refused to drive the huge, ugly sheriff’s vehicle. His old pick up worked just fine anyway). Once he’s safely in the cab away from any pesky townspeople, he checks his phone and the photo message. It’s a picture of Caroline, looking amazing and in less clothes than he left her in. She’s got silver eyeshadow on and her purple lipstick is showing off the smirk on her lips. She’s sitting cross legged on what appears to be a large easy chair, a beer in her left hand (her phone presumably in her right, taking the picture). Her legs are pale and bare and he can make out black panties on her, but nothing else below her waist. On her top half, however, she just has a very forgiving black and silver striped push up bra, and oh man. FP sharply inhales and lights a smoke, puffing too quickly as he stares at the freckled skin between her small (not that you would say that currently) breasts. He selects ‘call’ under the options for her phone number and sits back in his truck in the parking lot, waiting to hear her voice. “Sheriff Jones? Why, whatever is the matter?” Caroline’s taken on a faux southern belle accent and FP grins before he answers, “You trying to kill me? Here I am, at an official Riverdale function, and I get this dirty picture from the absolute hottest girl I have ever seen. I swear doll, I’m almost dead.” FP hears the smirk in her voice when she retorts, “I’m sure you’ll be fine, FP. You interested in stopping over? I have cold beer and I think I’m pretty good company.” FP sighs quietly and asks of her, “Caroline, you sure about this? What do you want with me anyway?” The phone line is silent for a few seconds. Then her voice comes across clear, “You care about your kids and your people. That’s really all there is. Plus, your striking good looks and the way you wear that jacket... and I have a weakness for the sheriff’s uniform.” Grinning, FP starts his truck and says to the girl on the other end of the phone, “I’ll be over later, I have to stop off and make sure Jug is home for the night. I’ll bring the uniform.” Caroline laughs, and it’s the last thing he hears before she hangs up on him.

 

Caroline is rarely nervous. She sued the Riverdale United Hospital when she was twenty, bought her own place at twenty four, and had the gall to start selling pot brownies to the Keller kid, the former sheriff’s SON. Why is the idea of sex with FP Jones making her insides squirm? It might be because it’s been several months since anyone has touched her. Maybe it’s because she’s been smoking weed all day. It’s mostly likely, though, that she actually likes FP. He’s handsome, rough in all the right ways, goofy, and that sheriff’s outfit... He’s on his way to her cottage when she hurriedly cleans up the place. Caroline isn’t messy, but there are definitely record sleeves and knick knacks out of place. He’s not there by nine, which is when she lights a small bowl of weed and tries to relax, listening to some old music to chill out. Fifteen minutes after she closes her eyes, there’s a knock. Shooting up, Caroline checks herself out in the mirror: make up is good, tits still look good and pressed together under her black hoodie (it got cold in her little cottage), still no pants on her skinny legs. She winks at herself in the mirror and goes to the front door, seeing a very handsome sheriff in the peephole. When she opens the door, FP looks her up and down very slowly, clearly wanting her to wait until he finishes to say anything. All he comes up with is, “You’re not wearing pants, darlin’.” Caroline looks at his tan uniform, badge, and that large hat before she says, “You look ridiculous. Come inside before I catch a cold.” She leads him in by the hand and he removes the hat, setting it on a chair by her front door. While Caroline fetches him a beer, FP calls awkwardly into the kitchen, “Can I take my shoes off? Wouldn’t want to scuff up your floor.” “That’s fine, put them by the door. Go ahead and turn the padlock for me, will ya?” As he kicks off his shoes, he locks her door and takes a quick hit from her small glass bowl. Caroline emerges and hands him a bottle of beer, gesturing to her living area (a big chair, a love seat, and some electronic tv equipment). “Wanna watch a movie? There’s a horror marathon on right now. I can hold you during the scary parts.” FP sits on one side of the leather love seat, sipping his beer. “Only if you promise to walk me to my truck if I get scared and have to head home.” Caroline turns on the tv, plopping down beside him on the love seat. She throws her legs across his lap and says, “Hopefully you won’t have to head home tonight at all.” She’s immediately immersed in the gory movie on her sizable tv as FP strokes up and down her bare legs as they sit on his lap. Gradually, the slight awkwardness fades and they drink, smoke, flirt, and enjoy the first two Psycho films.

 

Caroline is high and shivers slightly as she watches FP’s fingers slowly stroke up her knee towards her thighs. FP notices her staring and takes an extra second to slow his fingers down, very gently rubbing her thigh now. He starts quietly, “You’re not watching the movie, little girl.” Caroline snaps her eyes to his and she flushes a bit, pink coloring her normally pale face. “Sorry Sheriff. Just wondering how much of Psycho 3 I’ll have to watch before you grab me and pull me over to your lap.” FP smiles slowly, letting his mind wander to how great Caroline felt on his lap earlier. He leans closer to her and murmurs, “You know that everytime you call me sheriff, I picture you in my handcuffs on the ground with your ass in the air.” Caroline definitely turns red this time, hopping off of the love seat and saying hurriedly, “Lemme go grab you another beer, Sheriff.” When FP almost groans aloud at that, Caroline smiles imperceptibly and heads to the kitchen. While she’s gone, FP runs a hand through his dark hair and sighs, loosening the button on his tan uniform top. Should he just go for it, maybe? Grab her by her hair and lay one on her? Carry her to her bedroom and toss her down? His brain pictures how sweet she’ll look naked underneath him, so gorgeous and soft and wet and swollen...”Jones! Come in here, I need help with something!” FP banishes the thoughts of her naked from his mind and rises to her aid, entering the kitchen to the sweetest sight of his life (other than his newborn children back in the day): Caroline totally naked standing in her kitchen by the table. The only thing she’s wearing is his ridiculous wide brimmed hat and her bra and panties. His eyes widen and he takes her in as quickly as possible: no tattoos he can see, a few minor scars, small breasts and a stomach that might be a few pounds underweight, a delightfully soft looking ass clad in black cotton panties, and a smile he’s never seen on her before. She blinks, batting her dark eyelashes. “Hey there Sheriff.” FP gulps, then takes a step closer to her, reaching out to stroke a finger down her sternum and between her breasts, stopping once he touches the hem of her underwear. He says lowly, “Where’s your bedroom?” Caroline winks and takes his hand, pulling him forward towards an open doorway. The room inside is small and taken up mostly by a king sized bed covered in various blankets and pillows. Caroline takes her (his) hat off and sets it reverently on her dresser in the corner, then looks at her gentlemen guest. FP is standing in the doorway quietly, watching her. When she reaches out to touch his rough cheek, he snaps back to the moment and places his hand over hers on his cheek, squeezing softly. He starts unbuttoning his shirt as Caroline bites her purple stained lip, watching him strip. When he’s got the shirt off and she can see his muscled chest and thick forearms, FP says amusedly, “Am I the only one getting naked?” Caroline rolls her eyes, then unsnaps her bra, letting it fall on the hardwood as her breasts fall back to their normal state. FP watches in amazement as she tugs on the barbell in one of her nipples. He shakes his head and starts working faster to get his pants off as Caroline watches from her new position on the bed. “Oh, lemme help you with the pants, Sheriff. It’s my civic duty, after all.” FP’s shaking hands still on his button as he watches Caroline rise from the bed, pointedly tweak both of her own nipples so he can watch them harden, then gets down on her knees in front of him. “Fuuuck, Caroline. Babe, you don’t have to...” Rolling her eyes, Caroline looks up at him and looks into his dark eyes with her own. “I know, but I really really want to. If that’s okay with you, Sheriff.” He groans out loud when she says it in THAT tone of voice and lets her hands pull his pants and boxers down, gently brushing across the skin of his hardening cock. Caroline, without pretext, takes him in her mouth and sucks softy at first, getting him used to the slide of her tongue across his cock. FP’s hands curl into her hair and she allows his cock in deeper, letting him guide the pace with his hands in her hair. All the while FP is giving her little bits of dirty talk and encouragement as he fucks her mouth. “You’re such a good girl babe, fuck.” “That’s incredible; god you’re beautiful.” A few minutes of that and he’s ready to come already (it’s been a long time), so he pulls her hair slightly to halt her and he slides out of her mouth. Quirking her eyebrow, Caroline says, “I wasn’t done.” FP takes her face in both of his hands and pulls her up, sliding his hands down to her ass once she’s standing. FP squeezes her ass roughly then says, “You can suck me off another time Caroline; I want to come inside you.” When Caroline doesn’t respond, he adds, “If that’s okay with you, babe.” Caroline nods and escapes his grip, pushing a few pillows aside on her bed and strikes a sultry pose, pushing her breasts out and looking him up and down. “You coming, Sheriff?” FP practically dives onto her bed and tugs her slim leg, pulling her under his weight. He brushes his thumb across her mouth as she smiles, then she nips his thumb with her teeth. Another groan, then FP says, “Not just yet, little girl. Got something else to do first.” Caroline swallows hard and pulls his head down to kiss him. The stubble on his face is rough on her skin, but he’s the best kisser she’s ever kissed. His mouth is soft and there’s a vague taste of cigarettes and beer (not off putting, surprisingly). As his tongue makes it’s way down her jaw to her neck, Caroline resumes stroking his very hard cock, brushing against her stomach. Caroline grinds her hips on his leg between hers and he gently squeezes her breast, saying, “Relax, Caroline. We have all night. Well, less time if you keep that up.” Caroline makes a childish face of annoyance and removes her hand from his cock. While FP is playing with her pierced nipples, Caroline has somehow now removed her underwear and widened her legs, allowing FP’s cock to just barely brush against her wet cunt. He stops dead and raises his head, looking into Caroline’s eyes. She winks and widens her eyes coquettishly. “Please, Sheriff?” FP has to close his eyes and take a breath before he can say, “Jesus Christ, Caroline. You’re gonna make me come with all that sheriff talk. At least let me get inside first.” Caroline nods and runs her fingers through his dark hair. FP rolls his hips once so the head of his cock drags through her wetness, then he ducks down quickly and places his hands on her hips and pulls her pussy to his mouth. Caroline scratches his scalp as he feasts on her, FP occasionally groaning against her cunt when she pulls too hard. Caroline comes quickly after a few minutes of him nibbling and licking at her, cursing breathily and fisting her hands in his hair. Her eyes are closed when he slides back up the bed and sucks on one of her nipples as her breathing slows. Caroline opens her dark eyes, sighs deeply, and says, “Oh, Sheriff Jones. You’re welcome in my house anytime.” With a very self-satisfied smile, FP presses a kiss to her mouth and murmurs, “I might come back, then.” Suddenly they’re serious. Caroline smiles a small smile and says quietly, “Yeah?” Stroking her dark hair away from her sweaty forehead, FP says softly, “Yeah, I think we could do this again.” Caroline bites her bottom lip and says quietly, “I’d like that.” FP is unceremoniously flipped onto his back by Caroline and she rests on top of him, hovering over his erection as she locks eyes with him. “You ready, Sheriff Jones?” Before he can answer her, Caroline sinks down on his cock and his eyes roll back in his head as he feels how tight and wet and soft she is. They’re both still for a minute, then Caroline starts to move slowly, rising up and down on his cock while moaning. FP grabs her ass and guides her on him, then says, “Forgot the condom, baby.” Caroline squeezes her right breast and moans, “Don’t need it. I won’t be having kids anytime soon.” FP nods and lifts his hips, helping her alone. Moving faster, Caroline scrapes one of his nipples with her fingernail and he groans, then says roughly, “You feel so fuckin’ good, baby. I probably won’t last very long, I’m sorry Caroline.” When she starts riding him faster and her breath gets ragged, he moves a hand from her hips to her exposed clit between her legs and strokes slowly. The sexiest moan comes from Caroline as she rides him faster. She whispers, “Sheriff you’re going to make me come.” FP grins and strokes her faster, thrusting his hips up into her even harder, feeling his own release coming. Suddenly Caroline stops and lets out a quiet whimper, closing her eyes. Her cunt contracts on FP’s cock and her legs shake. FP smiles and strokes her hip as she comes, trying desperately not to come himself. Not just yet. When she opens her brown eyes and meets his, she looks dazed and incredibly beautiful, at least to FP. She grins wickedly and rides him even faster, though her legs shake slightly. Leaning down, she murmurs against his ear, “I want you to come, Sheriff Jones. Inside me. Come inside me please, I wanna feel it.” FP smacks her ass sharply, then groans loudly as her cunt tightens even more on his cock. He bites her neck roughly and mumbles, “Caroline you’re going to kill me.” He looks into her eyes and she smiles, then he’s gone. His hips stutter a bit and he spills inside of her. Regaining her leg strength, Caroline squeezes her legs shut and rises from the bed, running to what he assumes is her bathroom. She calls through the closed door, “Be right back. God forbid I get a UTI and can’t keep sleeping with you.” FP lets out a laugh and yawns, closing his eyes until Caroline comes back. Three minutes is all he lasts until he’s asleep.


	4. if you use me again, it'll be the end of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP slips out the next morning to attend to some mysterious business and Caroline spends some quality time with her niece, Toni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, since I literally cannot stop thinking about the journey I want FP and Caroline to go on, here's more. I'm trying to keep the G&G storyline kind of on the back burner (since there's no reason my Caroline would be involved, aside from her involvement with FP), but I'm pretty sure there will be Gladys and the Midnight Club in this. it's a bit short but I'm trying to work in the episode that aired tonight and I need to rewatch it tomorrow to help me recall some things. enjoy (:  
> ((also did anyone else see the shirtless pic Skeet-Skeet posted to his instagram story cause dayum))  
> title is from Say You Love Me by Fleetwood Mac.

When FP wakes up the next morning, it's still dark. There's just a hint of the sun rising, and he is alone in Caroline's bed. Rising from the warmth that smells vaguely of weed (with just a hint of sex), FP pulls on his boxers (black, of course) and white undershirt. There's no noise in the house and he walks down the hardwood floor of the hall to the kitchen, smelling coffee. The kitchen is empty, and there's a purple Post it note stuck to the coffee pot, still half full of the dark roast Caroline prefers. The note reads, 'Morning Sheriff. I went for my morning run. Have some coffee. I'll be back soon.' FP smiles, pours himself a mug of coffee, and retreats back to her bedroom to check on his phone. Hopefully Jughead snuck out and slept at the Cooper's again. God forbid FP was found out. He can only imagine how upset the boy would be, finding out he spent the night with someone 15 years younger than him. Surprisingly, there's no calls or messages on his ancient smart phone. FP pulls on his pants, slipping the phone in the pocket in case Jug decides to check in with him (for once in the boy's life). He sips his coffee and walks to the living area, taking inventory of Caroline's things. She's clearly a music fan; there's a record player under her television and a shelving unit full of records nearby. Skimming through them, he sees classics like Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, The Beatles, Rush... classic rock is alive and well in the home of Caroline Clinton. There are a few more modern records by bands that FP has not heard of, too. She doesn't have any family photos around, just one sitting on her coffee table. There's an older man with outdated glasses with two children on his lap. One he recognizes as Caroline, the other one he assumes must be her older sister. The kids are grinning and laughing, and the older man (presumably their father) is looking proud and happy. When FP takes a seat on the couch to finish his coffee, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. An unknown number is calling him. "This is Sheriff Jones." A voice on the other end, clearly distorted through some kind of voice changer, hisses, "It's six AM, Sheriff. Shouldn't you be at home? Your son could get in ALL kinds of trouble all alone..." Before FP can respond, the voice hangs up. He immediately calls Jughead, who doesn't pick up. After leaving him a frantic voicemail, FP gulps down his coffee and dresses quickly. Caroline isn't back from her run yet, so he finds the Post It notepad she used and writes, 'Had to go check on Jughead. Thanks for the coffee. I'll call you later.' Caroline opens her back door just as FP starts his truck and peels out of her driveway. The sun still isn't up.

FP finds an envelope sealed with a red wax seal tacked to his trailer door when he arrives home. Hands shaking, he snatches it off the door and his phone rings as he enters his trailer. It's his boy. "Dad? You okay? I spent the night hanging out with Archie, what's wrong?" FP sighs deeply and says, "Never mind, Jug. I'll catch you later." Quietly, he adds, "Love you, son." He can tell his kid is freaked out when he says back, "Love you too, Dad." FP hangs up and casts a glance to the envelope in his hands. Maybe six thirty isn't too early for a beer.

After a shower, Caroline dresses and pulls her dark hair into a messy bun and has her second cup of coffee for the day, staring at the hastily written note from FP. It's not like she expected him to spend the day with her or anything, but a good morning would have been nice. Instead he cut and run. Sure, he said he had to check on his son. Caroline's met Jughead, though. Kid's got a good head on his shoulders. Whatever. Caroline has another cup of coffee. By this point, Caroline's foot is bouncing on the floor and her blood is humming through her veins. Sighing to herself, she checks her phone. No calls. One text from her niece Toni asking if she wanted to get some Pop's for Sunday lunch. She texts back a 'yes' and spends some time tending to her pot plant before putting on her customary eyeliner and purple lipstick and hopping in her old Chevy, heading towards the massive home known as Thornhill to pick up her niece (Caroline has no idea what compelled her sister to let Toni stay in Riverdale with the Blossom heiress, but she's happy to have her closer).

Toni is talking a mile a minute about how unfair it is that her and Cheryl were exiled from the Serpents and Caroline is quietly sipping her vanilla milkshake, making affirmative noises when required of her. Toni's stopped to take a breath and eat a bite of her turkey club sandwich, and Caroline takes her chance to speak. "How's it going with Cheryl?" Toni, mouth full of food, rolls her dark eyes (similar to Caroline's) and starts, "She's-" And then stops, swallows her bite, then a huge smile crosses her pretty face. Caroline raises her eyebrows and asks, "Yes, dear niece?" Toni pulls an innocent face and stirs her chocolate milkshake. After a beat, she asks Caroline, "Where did you get that nice bruise on your neck, Auntie C?" Eyes wide, Caroline touches the area of her neck that Toni is staring at. The skin there is tender and she flashes back to the night before. FP had to have left a mark. Caroline stammers for a second, then sighs. "I may have had a gentleman caller last night. DO NOT tell your mother." Toni is clearly delighted to have dirt on her aunt and she leans forward over the table, whispering, "Who was it? Did you and Sweet Pea's older brother hook up?" Rolling her eyes, Caroline scoffs and says dismissively, "Ben? Honey he wouldn't know what to do with a woman if he had one. Last I knew, he was headed for New York City to be a software developer. Definitely not him." Toni, realizing she's getting nowhere, says, "Whatever, or whoever you're doing... be safe. Condoms and all that." Caroline bites one of her cheese fries and says through the mouthful of potato, "Unnecessary, but I'll take that into consideration. You know your mother got the good child-bearing genes. Barren as the day is long." Toni's eyes fall to her plate and she murmurs, "I forgot. Sorry, Aunt C." Shaking a fry at her niece, Caroline says brightly, "No harm no foul. Now help me eat these fries. Bet it's a step down from the Thornhill menu." Toni takes some fries and then resumes chattering on about her excellent SAT scores. Caroline checks her phone. It's one PM. Still no calls. Maybe last night was just a fluke after all.

Caroline and Toni spend the rest of the afternoon hanging out and baking (it had been a few weeks since Caroline baked any marijuana delicacies and the local kids have been asking about them). Toni is dropped off at Thornhill at five on the dot (Cheryl didn't like to be kept waiting for her beloved TT) and Caroline finds herself alone again. FP still hasn't called. Caroline heads home and puts on some action movie she has no intention of paying attention to and curls up under a flannel blanket on the couch, falling asleep quickly. She dreams of a faceless sheriff who smells like whiskey and cigarettes.


	5. don't let the past remind us of what we are not now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline, slightly heartbroken, does her best to forgot about the handsome sheriff while FP juggles a meeting with the Midnight Club, capturing the man he thought was the Gargoyle King, and the return of his not-so-ex wife and daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes okay this one is gonna be a doozy. I'm not going to recap the entirety of the most recent episode (Bizzarodale), but everything that happens in it happens in this chapter. just with the insertion of my OC and her own life. this is the most I have written in almost two years, so if you have any tips or comments please send them my way. thanks for reading!  
> title is from Suite: Judy Blue Eyes by Crosby, Stills and Nash.

Caroline's snoozing on her couch when her phone vibrates, waking her up. Opening her brown eyes, she sees the credits of what she assumes is the movie she just slept through. Fuck, her back is killing her. Falling asleep on the couch is all well and good in your teens, but now she's sure her back will hurt for at least a few hours. Damn aging. The time on her iPhone says ten PM. She slept way longer than she thought, which, after the night her and FP had previously, was a godsend for her brain and sore body. The text is from FP. Finally. It says, 'sorry for not calling. something came up and I had to meet with the mayor. can I come by later tonight?' Caroline rolls her eyes, but can feel a spark of excitement in her stomach. She turns off the movie and texts FP back, 'the back door key is under the little deer statue in my back garden. see you soon sheriff jones.' When her phone doesn't immediately vibrate with a return text, Caroline decides to clean her kitchen (brownie mix was splattered on her countertops, thanks to Toni's messy baking habits) to keep her mind off of FP. Does she like him? Of course she does, she thinks to herself, he's hot as all hell and rough but sweet. Caroline touches the slight bruise on her neck and shakes her head quickly, resolving to stop thinking about FP and start thinking about what kind of Clorox will get chocolate stains off of her white cabinets.  
Caroline cleans her whole damn house by midnight, and still no FP. 

Fuck, what a goddamn day. After running on little sleep due to his escapades with the limber and sweet Caroline, FP was extremely exhausted after the day he had. From the Gargoyle King letter to meeting with the Midnight Club (unfortunately Hiram Lodge hadn't died from his gunshot wound) to discovering that it wasn't the Gargoyle King after all but Marcus Mason, trying to scare the gay out of his own SON... Poor Moose. Jughead had told him that Cheryl Blossom had basically outed him to the entire school, and now to have to leave town because his own father tried to scare the hell out of him. At least he has a place in Glendale to stay at, but damn. And he thought his own family was fucked up. He had planned to meet up with Caroline after the Midnight Club incident, texting her that he would be over later. FP still felt awful for cutting and running that morning. The Midnight Club met, Marcus was caught, and then, after all of that, his wife came back. To be fair, that's what he wanted back in the day: the family put back together. But just as he found a gal he likes, Gladys walked back into his life. He's thankful to have his daughter back, of course, but the timing could not have been worse. At least she's not staying at the trailer. God forbid he fit any more people into his two bedroom doublewide. By the time he checks the time on his phone after Gladys and JB left for the hotel, it was two AM. Jughead was snoozing on the couch and FP leaves him a note on the fridge. He felt bad lying to his son, but he decided that he didn't need to complicate the boy's life with his father sleeping with another woman just as his wife came back. FP quietly slips out of the trailer and pushes his motorcycle down the road awhile before starting it up, as to not wake his dozing son. Time to apologize for a few hours.

The lights in Caroline's little cottage are all off when FP pulls up. The noise of his motorcycle must have awoken her, because as he creeps around the back of her house to get the spare key, the bedroom light turns on, then the living room, then the kitchen light. A small silver key is unearthed from under the sleeping deer statue and he unlocks her back door, entering into her kitchen and taking his boots off, setting them next to the door. As he's standing back up, he hears Caroline's sleepy voice say, "About damn time, sheriff." She's standing in the doorway to her kitchen in black underwear and an oversized, ripped Pink Floyd shirt. Her hair is mussed and her eyeliner smeared, but she's still the sweetest thing FP has seen all day. Even if she looks kinda pissed. FP sighs and starts, "I'm sorry for this morning, doll. A few of the parents and I had to get together and deal with some stuff, and then we had visitors at the trailer." Caroline goes to her fridge and grabs two beers, extending one to FP. She pops the cap off of hers and sighs, then meets FP's eyes. "It's alright, Jones. Just kind of expected to see you when I got back from my run. Everything alright on the home front?" FP laughs shortly, then pulls the cap off of his beer, drinking half of it quickly. Caroline quirks a dark eyebrow up and FP sets his beer on the table before saying, "Jughead's mom is in town, along with my daughter." Caroline's face flashes with what looks like fear for just a second before her carefree facade is back on her freckled face. She fidgets with the hem of her large shirt and says quietly, "Oh. Is that a problem? Am I a problem, then?" FP is across the kitchen in two seconds and he presses a kiss to her messy hair, smelling her usual scent of weed and coffee with a hint of citrus. Wrapping his arms around her, he murmurs into her hair, "Of course not. But Gladys and I never...finalized a divorce." Caroline stiffens in his grasp and backs up into her living room, FP following quickly and trying to catch her hands in his larger ones. Caroline runs a hand down her face and says questioningly, "So you're still married?" FP retreats to grab the rest of his beer and downs it rapidly. He waits for a few beats, then says, "Technically. But we haven't been together for close to seven years." Caroline doesn't say anything, but she grabs a small box that FP had seen her take weed from in the past and pulls out a joint, grabbing her lighter from the coffee table and lighting the end. FP watches her take a puff of it before she says simply, "Okay. Do you want to keep seeing me?" Grinning in a way that could be described as overtly sexual, FP strides over to Caroline and slides his hands under her large shirt, stroking along her back until she sighs and lets him pull her closer. He says into her ear, "Of course I do, Caroline. Why else would I be here?" Caroline sighs again and sets her joint in the ashtray before she takes FP's face in her hands, smoothing her fingers over the lines on his forehead. She smiles brightly and says, "Good. Because there are a lot more things I want to do with you. But not tonight. Tonight I want to finish this joint and go to bed. You're welcome to stay." FP nods and kisses her mouth softly, far softer than he had yesterday. When he hears her sigh contentedly, he nips her bottom lip gently and pulls away, smiling and saying, "I'll stay."

Caroline and FP sit on the couch together passing the joint back and forth until it's gone. FP's doing something he hasn't done in a long time: holding a woman's hand. It's three AM before he and Caroline find themselves falling asleep on the couch. He stirs before she does, and gently kisses her awake. He murmurs, "Hey, Caroline. Come on. You have a bed." Caroline awakens and rubs at her eyes, smudging her dark eyeliner even more. FP smiles at this and stands up, quickly scooping her off of her couch into his arms. Caroline yawns and lets him carry her to her bed, snuggling her face into his neck. After he deposits her on her bed, he wipes the black smudges from under her eyes and whispers, "Be right back, gonna turn your lights out." Nodding sleepily, Caroline gets under her covers and closes her eyes, mumbling to FP, "You better come back." He laughs and just watches her for a minute. Caroline is asleep quickly and FP feels a small tug in his heart. He shakes his head, turns off all the lights, then strips down to his boxers and gets into bed next to Caroline. He sets his phone on her bedside table on silent and slides over to her sleeping body, pressing a kiss to her cheek before whispering, "Night doll. See you in the morning."

When Caroline got back from her run the next morning, FP was still asleep in her bed. He might have been loudly snoring and occasionally mumbling in his sleep, but he was still there. That is enough to make Caroline grin before she hops in the shower to wash away the sweat from her run. Before she finishes washing the conditioner out of her dark hair, she hears FP's voice from the other side of her striped shower curtain. "You in here doll?" Caroline calls out, "I feel like that's obvious, but yes, Sheriff Jones, I am in here." She rinses the conditioner out of her hair as FP pulls the shower curtain back, rapidly hopping into the tub himself. He's naked and fairly hard, with a huge, devious grin on his face. He winks at her amused expression and steps under the hot water, pulling her slick body against his. Caroline can feel his erection against her stomach and she smiles up at the older man. He smiles again at her and says simply, "Thought you might need help." Caroline laughs and says, "I appreciate the thought FP, but I'm just finishing up. You're welcome to shower, though." FP spots the fading bruise he had left on her neck and he leans in to kiss the skin, feeling Caroline shiver against his body. FP kisses a path up to her ear and says softly, "You could help me, then." Grinning, Caroline strokes a single finger up his hard stomach (how is a man this old still so ripped?!) and brushes one of his nipples. "I suppose I could help you. You are the sheriff, after all. Hate to have a bad relationship with the local cop." FP stills against her, feeling the warm water travel down their bodies. He pulls back to look into her brown eyes and asks, "What about a good relationship with the local cop who just so happens to have taken a real liking to the local drug dealer?" Caroline smiles so big she thinks her face will hurt if she keeps it up. "So, you and me are..." FP smiles at her hesitance and runs his hand along her wet cheek. He says quietly, "Dating, if you'll have me." Caroline nods slowly and presses her mouth against his, kissing him sweetly. "Come on, Sheriff Jones. Time to clean you up."

The couple leaves the bathroom after an hour. Longest shower of Caroline's life. The water bill will be worth it, she's sure.


	6. forgive the kids, for they don't know how to live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline spends her day with her best friend and her night with her niece.  
> title from Cruel by St Vincent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys why do i write SO MUCH MORE when i am drunk...smaller chapter to set up a bigger one coming soon.

A late start was putting it lightly. FP was supposed to be at the station at ten AM sharp. Caroline shoves him out of her front door, piece of toast hanging from his mouth at eleven thirty. It's not his fault, he thinks as he starts up his motorcycle, finishing the piece of toast. Well, the shower part was his fault. Caroline's choice to drag him to her bed and start his morning with an especially enthusiastic blow job... that was probably his fault, too. As he puts on his helmet, he casts a glance to the front window of her brick cottage. He can't make out her face, but he can tell Caroline is standing by the window, holding a cup of coffee. Even though she won't see it, FP winks at her and drives off in the direction of his trailer. Hopefully no one else in the force cares that their leader is a few hours late. If they saw Caroline the way he did this morning, brown eyes sweet and naked body still slightly damp from the shower, they would understand, he tells himself. Probably.

After her new paramour leaves, Caroline finishes her mug of coffee and immediately pours herself another and loses herself to Instagram and Snapchat for an hour or so, until her coffee pot is empty. Rinsing it out, she spots the mug that FP had used in the sink. Caroline blushes slightly, recalling how his fingers tangled in her wet hair while he was in her mouth earlier. Her boyfriend. Boyfriend feels juvenile, but that's how he makes her feel. Something about that dark smile and the way his voice gets softer when he says her name. She's lost in her thoughts when her phone dings, knocking her out of her reverie. It's her best friend Regina. The text reads, "I'm coming over. Frank is driving me crazy." Rolling her dark eyes, Caroline goes to unlock her front door and open her windows. Regina had a tendency to chain smoke, and if the house wasn't open, it would smell for weeks. Ten minutes later, Regina walks into Caroline's house and immediately starts, "That husband of mine is driving me nuts, Cara." Caroline smiles at her best friend and says, "Hey Regina. Come in."

Regina Fogarty was a handful of a human being. Caroline met her in their senior year of high school and they've been best friends since. Regina didn't exactly have the best judgement of character back then, and Caroline was basically her compass all through their twenties. From road trips to drugs to sex to family drama, they were together through everything. Regina was a proud Serpent, meeting her husband in the gang when they were just twenty-two. Of course at that time, Frank Fogarty was thirty with a young son and a divorce under his belt. Nonetheless, Regina and the boy (who Caroline nicknamed Fangs as a child due to his unusually sharp teeth and tendency to bite) got along so well that Frank popped the question a year later. Caroline was the maid of honor. Eight years later, Regina and Frank had a daughter named Annie and a nice three-bedroom house near the Southside full of Frank's beloved hunting trophies and Annie's art projects. Now Frank's working hard for the Blossoms (thankfully Penelope had a better attitude regarding employing 'undesirables' than her dead husband had) and Regina is your run-of-the-mill soccer mom, albeit with a dirtier mouth and a leather jacket. Still close, they met up at least once a week to talk and drink, usually more of the latter. 

Caroline and Regina spent a few hours watching bad reality tv and gossiping, drinking coffee and smoking cigarettes (just Regina for that part). Caroline's wearing her black and white scarf around her neck to hide the marks from FP and Regina's been looking at it strangely every now and then. Finally, Regina tucks her blonde hair behind her ears and starts, "I didn't think people still gave hickies, Cara. That's a nice scarf, though." Caroline sighs for just a second, then removes the scarf. There are teeth marks on her neck just above her collarbone, though they're almost faded. Regina's mouth opens wide and she asks, "Who the hell did that to you?" Caroline is quiet for a beat, then she looks up and grins at her best friend. "FP Jones." Regina shrieks so loud that Caroline is sure the sheriff's ears are ringing. "FP JONES?!" Caroline shushes her and starts, "Yeah. I think we're dating now, too." Regina looks her dead in the eyes and asks, "Are you fuckin' kidding me with this, Cara?" The two women spend the afternoon gossiping and watching bad tv until Regina heads to the school to pick up Annie. Caroline, alone again, decides to spend the rest of her day high as a kite.

Five, or is it six? Regardless of the time, Caroline decides she's spent too much time in her small home. She drinks a Red Bull to stave off her post-weed sleepiness and texts her niece (Toni may be young but she definitely knows what's going on in their sleepy little town). Toni suggests hitting up Pop's for dinner with her girlfriend, which Caroline vehemently agrees to. Cheryl Blossom might be a handful, but she makes Toni happy. After dressing in a short black t shirt dress with some fishnet tights and her ever-present black leather boots, Caroline applies her usual matte purple lipstick and cat eye liner and grabs her old purse, walking off in the direction of Pop's (she is far too stoned to drive and Pop's is only five blocks away, thank heavens).

Cheryl and Toni are on one side of a booth and Caroline is on the other, and she can't help but feel ganged-up on. Caroline just wants to eat her cheese fries and bacon cheeseburger in peace, but Cheryl and Toni are spending their dinner time questioning Caroline about her 'extracurricular activities' with the mystery man. Finally, after Caroline finishes her milkshake and gets up to leave, Toni grabs at her hand. Caroline quirks an eyebrow at her, but sits back down. Toni shares a look with Cheryl, then leans in close to her aunt. "Want to see something real cool?" Caroline starts, "Toni if you're going to show me your new digs at Thornhill, I've-" But Cheryl cuts her off. "Auntie Caroline, I think you're going to like this place." Toni winks at her aunt, sets some money on the table for Pop, and leads them to a phone booth in the hallway near the restrooms. Toni says something indistinct into the phone receiver and the back of the booth completely opens to a stairwell. "What the fuck." Cheryl takes Caroline's hand and says with the most charming smile, "Darling Caroline, welcome to La Bonne Nuit."

The speakeasy wasn't exactly hopping (it was a Monday, after all) but plenty of people were sitting in the booths, enjoying the music coming from the speakers alongside the empty stage. Caroline, Toni, and Cheryl are nestled in a booth nursing cocktails (how an underground speakeasy got a liquor license, Caroline didn't have the heart to ask). During a quiet moment, Caroline excuses herself to the restroom. On her way out, she feels an arm grab hers and pull her into an alcove. She recognizes his smell before she even sees his face. FP grins down at her and says quietly, "Hey darlin'."

After a long day of listening to Hermoine drone on and on about her daughter's so-called criminal activities, FP had had enough. Finally, right around quitting time, FP said plainly, "Why don't we just raid the bar? If she is serving liquor like you say, we could get it shut down for at least a few hours, til someone undoubtedly fudges the paperwork and serves your seventeen year old a liquor license." Hermione smiled curtly and said, "Do it, then. She's going to have to learn somehow." 

Fucking of course his girl was there, too.


	7. there's distance between us and you're on my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP arrives at La Bonne Nuit prepared to raid the place for serving the underage. Of course, his girlfriend is also there.  
> Title from Wish You Were Here by Fleetwood Mac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing is difficult today. it's kind of short. i keep getting distracted by a million things, and the two week riverdale break isn't helping bc i have no idea what's happening next and i definitely don't want to have to retcon my own writing.  
> anyway...the raid! (it's not really a raid, the serpents themselves do security for the club so like... it's just one dude warning veronica to shape up, really)

FP and Caroline are huddled in a small alcove in the hall of La Bonne Nuit talking quietly and quickly. "Caroline, you need to leave. The mayor told me to break this whole thing up and warn the owner. You don't want to be here for that, all the teenagers running." Caroline glances over at her booth and says to FP, "I was wondering where they got the booze. Can I get my niece out? And her girlfriend? Who, by the way, saw some marks that SOMEONE left on my neck." Caroline moves her hair aside from her pale neck and shows FP the fading mark. Grinning like the cat that got the cream, FP leans into her ear and whispers roughly, "Sorry doll. Got carried away that first time. I'll hide them better next time." And his mouth just brushes the shell of her ear. Caroline pushes him back gently and admonishes him. "Sheriff Jones, get your head out of the gutter. Let me go get the kids, please. Toni's having enough trouble getting by without the Serpents." FP rubs the back of his neck and sighs. "Yeah, of course. Listen, are you free tomorrow night? I figure I'll be here most of the night dealing with shit." Caroline smiles sweetly, but her voice has a bit of an edge to it when she says, "Gonna sneak into my house again? I'm not complaining, but I would love to see you during the day sometime. Maybe go on a real date, instead of just you coming over for sex?" FP waits a beat while her words sink in. Fuck, is that all she sees in him? His face is worried when she touches his cheek softly. She smiles again, softer this time. "Hey, it's alright, Sheriff Jones. Anytime we spend together is alright with me." FP's face relaxes and he kisses the palm of her hand. He squeezes her fingers quickly and says, "I'm taking you on a date tomorrow if you're free. I'll call you tomorrow when I decide on where. Now get out of here." Caroline leans on her toes and presses a fast kiss to his stubbled cheek. As she's about to leave the small nook, FP grabs her wrist and pulls her body back against his, grabbing her hips and pulling her back to his front. He leans in and says in her ear, "I like those tights, by the way." Caroline shivers, then clearly and with purpose, drops her purse in front of her. FP watches with his breath caught in his throat as she slowly bends herself down at the waist to pick it up, her short dress rising on her thighs and exposing purple underwear. FP grasps her hips and pulls her tighter against him, his groin coming into close contact with her ass. Caroline smiles to herself and pushes her ass back into him a bit harder, then spins around to face him, clutching her bag. Pulling her dress back down, she winks at FP and murmurs, "See you tomorrow, FP." FP watches her walk back to her booth out of sight, then sighs, rubbing his dark eyes. He mutters to himself, "She's gonna kill me, alright."

Caroline quickly steps back to her booth and leans down to hiss at Toni and Cheryl, "We need to go. Now." Cheryl opens her red mouth to inquire as to why they had to leave, but Caroline cuts her off before she can start. "I'm serious, guys. Unless you want to be arrested for underage drinking, you need to go." Toni, sensing the urgency in her aunt's voice, grabs Cheryl's hand and pulls her up, saying quietly, "There's a back door that opens outside. I'll show you." The trio makes their way out of the speakeasy and outside, immediately spotting FP's truck with the blinking red and blue light stuck on the dashboard parked next to Cheryl's bright red car. They get in, Cheryl behind the wheel and Caroline in the back. They're quiet as Cheryl starts the car and rapidly leaves the parking lot, heading towards Caroline's house. Caroline finally exhales and quietly says, "The last thing you two need is a citation on your permanent record." She witnesses Cheryl and Toni share a look, then Toni turns around in her seat and asks curiously, "How did you know? About the raid. You took off to the bathroom and came back five minutes later with information that no one else in the club knew." Caroline fidgets in her seat, picking the last bit of nail polish off of her thumb. She raises her dark brown eyes to her niece's similar ones and sighs. "So you know that guy? The hickey one?" Caroline pauses and finishes, "FP Jones. He warned me about the raid. We've been...seeing each other." Cheryl pulls her car over on the side of the road and turns around so fast Caroline swears she's not human. "Scandal! FP JONES? Since when? Does anyone else know? Oh, Auntie C, this is the hottest gossip I've heard since Kevin Keller and Moose started hooking up! Does Jughead know?" Caroline's completely lost as Cheryl shoots her question after question. Toni finally sets her hand on her girlfriend's hand on the back of the seat and says, "What my darling Cheryl is trying to say is, does anyone else know? How long has this been happening? Does Jughead know?" Caroline says, deadpan, "You realize you just asked the exact same things she did, right?" Cheryl seems to lose interest and pulls her car back on the road. Caroline sighs and says to Toni, "It's still really new. No one knows, really. We ran into his kid and Alice Cooper's kid at Pop's once, but I don't think he saw us. He asked me this morning to make it official. He's sweet, and kind, and funny, and my god, so fucking hot..." Toni raises her hand and cuts her off with, "Alright! That's enough!" Caroline winks at her niece and Toni rolls her eyes, turning back to the front of the car. Cheryl's pulling up to Caroline's house and once she stops the car, both ladies turn around to face Caroline. Cheryl and Toni share a look and Cheryl says to Caroline, "Auntie Caroline, everything said in this beautiful car stays in this beautiful car. You have our word that we won't expose your relationship with the new sheriff." Caroline smiles at the redhead and says graciously, "Thank you, honey. And thank you for the ride home." She leans forward and kisses each of their cheeks, then bids them goodnight. Caroline gets inside her house, locks her door, and turns on the tv to relax. She types a simple 'thank you' text to FP and grabs her laptop, spending some time looking at possible birthday gifts for Toni and consuming one of her brownies. Her phone dings awhile later and she smiles widely. Of course it's FP. She heads to her bedroom, phone in hand, ready to talk to her man and then get some damn sleep.

After an exhausting round of questioning the Lodge girl about her quote-unquote _speakeasy_ , FP is bone tired. All the Lodge women are handfuls, christ. Plus, he knows he has at least one text from his girl just waiting to be opened on his phone. Eventually he let Veronica go after removing all the alcohol from the premises and demanding that the place stay closed until the proper inspections go through. He arrives home, makes sure Jug has his homework done (the boy definitely did better in school than he did, but he had inherited his old man's love of procrastination), and checks in with JB over the phone. The transition from Toledo to Riverdale seems to be going alright for his daughter, thankfully. Around eleven PM, he heads to his bedroom and finally checks his phone. It's just two words and a purple heart emoji, but FP smiles harder than he has all night. He turns off the lights in his small bedroom, strips down to his boxers, and gets under the covers. Finally time to relax. He grabs his phone from his bedside table and texts Caroline:   
"you're welcome. excited for dinner tomorrow?"  
"yes. going out will be nice. you home from crushing the social lives of the disillusioned youth?"  
"i am, just getting into bed. wish you were here with me"  
FP lights himself a cigarette from a pack he left in his bedroom long ago, getting out of bed to crack the window a bit. Looking around, he sighs and thinks to himself, "I definitely have to clean up this place if Caroline ever wants to come by." Right on cue, he gets another text from her, a picture message. She's in her bed with no make up on, her freckles showing up even more against her pale skin. She's got a sly little smile on her face and he can only see from her shoulders up, her blanket pulled up to just below her collarbone. The text he receives after the picture says, "wish you were here" with a little wink face after it. FP just stares at her photo for a few minutes while he finishes his cigarette. It's been a long time since he felt like this about a girl. He definitely has had his share of hook ups and short relationships over the years, but nothing with the amount of passion and genuine affection he felt for Caroline. Sure, Alice Cooper had ensnared him back in high school (and a few times since), but their meetings were usually just sexual in nature. While he's thinking about all the women he's been with and cared for before Alice, his phone dings again and snaps him out of it. "what, you're not going to send me a picture back? that's not fair, sheriff jones." FP grins and stubs out his smoke in an ashtray and turns his light back on, taking an almost scandalous picture of himself in the mirror hanging on the back of his bedroom door. Even he admits he looks good in it. Not that he had tensed his arm and stomach muscles to make himself look slightly more cut... He sends it to Caroline alone with a text that says, "here you go doll." He settles himself back in bed and waits for his girl to respond. Not even a minute later, Caroline texts him back, "how are you so fucking hot? i want to lick your damn abs. i'm about to fall asleep, sheriff. call me tomorrow though." FP sends her back, "goodnight babe. you're not too bad looking yourself." He turns off his phone and closes his dark eyes, hoping he'll dream of Caroline.


	8. we would take it slowly if only we could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and FP go on an actual date, then back home. Visitors arrive, and things get a bit more complicated for our central couple.  
> Title from Nothing That Has Happened So Far Has Been Anything We Could Control by Tame Impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not quite sure why but i woke up and decided that today was a day for writing. cranked this our fairly quickly. this is a big one. if you're into this story get in touch with me! i've had no feedback really and i wanna know if people dig it. also sexual content ahead (:

FP woke up the next morning with his phone under his pillow, his texts with Caroline still on display. He yawns and backs out of the conversation and sees a text from his daughter: "want to pick me up for school, daddy?" It's dated only a few minutes ago, so FP jumps (literally) at the chance to bond with his only daughter. He rushes through his morning routine and speeds to the hotel that houses his ex-wife and daughter. Luckily, he didn't see Gladys when he picked up JB and drove her to school. She seems to be happy with her change in scenery and schools, which makes FP happy. After he waves goodbye to his kid, he heads to the station to see if anything happened overnight (and to make reservations for his dinner date with Caroline).

Caroline wakes up early and takes her usual run, pushing herself a little bit harder than she usually does. She's been eating a lot of cheese fries as of late, and god forbid her age begin to show in her middle. She doesn't consider herself vain, but she definitely takes her daily run very seriously. After a long shower, she tends to her plants and bakes up some lemon bars infused with marijuana and plastic wraps them all. Nothing like some summery lemon to reflect her good mood. It's been a long time since Caroline had a boyfriend, a few years, actually. She had people that she called up on long, lonely nights for a roll in the hay, but not any real relationships since her mid-twenties. She's sure FP hasn't, either. She spends the majority of the morning hours painting her nails a deep purple and tweezing her dark eyebrows into shape. Her phone stops in the middle of playing Pink Floyd and rings twice before Caroline grabs it, saying, "Hello?" FP's deep timbre on the other end says, "Hey, doll. How are you?" Caroline smiles and her voice reflects it. "I'm good, sheriff. I made some lemon bars that I think will sell well. Throw any recent arrests my way." Laughing, FP retorts, "I'll do my best, darlin'. You excited for dinner tonight? Pick you up at seven? Maybe drinks after?" "Sounds great, Sheriff Jones. You having a busy day?" FP sighs into his phone and says, "Not really. Took JB to school. Just having a quiet day at the station. You wearing something sexy tonight?" Caroline can hear his grin through the phone. "Probably something classy, dear sheriff. The law can't be seen with someone who isn't put together and classy." FP's voice deepens a bit and he says, "Honey, you could wear nothing and I would still take you out. But dress how you want, I'm sure you'll look gorgeous. I have to go, doll. Duty calls." Caroline sighs, but says, "Alright. I can wear those tights if you want." FP chuckles and it makes Caroline shiver. "Yes please, darlin'. See you at seven." "See you at seven, sheriff." Caroline is quiet for a minute after they say goodbye. Suddenly, she finds herself smiling. She winks at her reflection in the mirror by her front door, then heads to her bathroom to exfoliate some more.

Six thirty rolls around faster than Caroline would like. She's primped and primed herself with dark eyeliner and deep purple lipstick that wouldn't come off if they ended up kissing as vigorously as Caroline wanted them to. Her nose piercing is changed from the delicate rose good hoop to a simple black stud, and her hair is braided off to the side with her bangs pushed off to one side of her face. She's indeed wearing the fishnet tights that FP loves so much, and black heels that give her a few extra inches. She'll be up to FP's eye level now, nearly. She rolls her eyes at her reflection and pulls her dark purple dress on. It's got a flowy skirt that hits her just below her knee and long sleeves, with a wide neckline and a satin ribbon around her waist. Her phone dings as she slips into her black leather jacket with the old patches and pins. Her phone shows her she's got a text from FP: "can't wait to see you." Grinning, she sends him a quick shot of her tongue sticking out at him. She resumes preening in the mirror and sprays her wrists, her neck, and her middle with her perfume. It was floral, but not too overwhelming. God forbid she go out to dinner with the sheriff smelling like weed and incense. By the time she's made sure no hair can escape her braid, it's seven on the dot. She grabs her purse and positions herself by her front window, watching her street for the familiar beat up pick up truck. Two minutes later, it pulls into sight. Before FP can shift the car into park, Caroline is out and on her way to the passenger side door. Smiling and unlocking the door, FP looks his lady up and down. She's smiling brightly. "Hey, sheriff."

FP had changed shirts three times. He finally settles on a black flannel button up shirt under his usual black leather Serpent jacket. Dark jeans and surprisingly, black Converse, complete the look. He had slicked his dark hair back and sprayed himself with a cologne that he definitely has had since the nineties. All of that work was so worth it, he thinks, glancing at his date across the cab of his truck. Caroline looks good enough to eat. And that smell! She smells like lilacs and lavender and a bit of lemon, no doubt due to her baking. Her mouth is painted its usual purple, and her hair looks as dark as midnight tied off to the side. Perfect to tug on later, he thinks fleetingly. She's grinning and talking a mile a minute about her experimenting with the lemon curd earlier in the day, but FP is just barely registering it. It's taking all of his control to just drive them to the new Italian place without pulling over to bury his head in her neck and kiss her until she forgets about dinner and lets him pull her tights down right there in the truck. After what feels like decades, he pulls them into a busy parking lot across the street from the recently-opened Italian place that FP had helped open the week before. Rushing out of his seat, FP opens Caroline's door and offers her his hand, helping her down. She smiles and shuts the door, grasping his hand once more. "Such a gentleman. Come on, handsome. I'm ravenous."

One bottle of wine is already drained by the time Caroline gets her first course: a dish of toasted bread and bruschetta. She's swirling her glass around, the red liquid coming very close to sloshing out. She's just a little tipsy, and FP is on his third piece of bread to stave off the buzz he himself feels. Caroline takes his hand across the table and strokes his fingers slowly, FP swallowing his last bite of bread, watches her fingers stroke across his and he says deeply, "I'm glad you're with me, doll." Caroline's dark brown eyes meet his across the table and she smiles a bit, answering, "Yeah? I'm glad I'm with you, sheriff. You coming back to my house tonight?" FP squeezes her hand in his larger one and takes a sip of his wine. "Of course, Caroline. Can't let a woman so gorgeous go home alone looking so damn good." Caroline's pale cheeks flush and she giggles. FP chuckles along with her and murmurs, "You're fantastic, doll." Her flush deepens and she pulls her hand back from his, gulping her own wine. Their main course arrives (eggplant ravioli and baked ziti) and the couple eats in relative silence. 

After they finish dinner and FP pays (the joint had also given him a hefty discount for working crowd control the night of the grand opening), the couple head to FP's truck and climb in. FP turns the engine on and looks at his companion. Caroline is quiet, but her face is bright and happy, her cheeks a bit pink from the wine. She notices FP's staring and she asks cheerfully, "Wanna hit up a liquor store? I'm about out of whiskey, and I've been craving something hard." She winks at FP when his eyes widen at the word 'hard'. He shifts his truck into gear and turns it towards the 24 hour liquor store. 

Two hours later, Caroline and FP are about to do their first shot. Caroline had purchased a handle of whiskey and a six pack of beer for them, and FP had wasted no time driving them back to Caroline's cottage. Jughead had texted him asking if he would be home tonight, to which he responded, "Probably not, late night at the station." He had just finished parking his truck behind Caroline's house, not wanting his obvious truck in full view of anyone driving past or coming by. They had entered Caroline's house, put on some classic rock (FP had requested The Beatles, and Caroline had been more than delighted to grant his wish). Caroline had wasted no time tossing her purse aside next to her discarded heels on the floor and grabbed two clear glass shot glasses from a cabinet in her kitchen, lining them up on the kitchen table while FP put the beer in the fridge and removed his own shoes. Caroline poured the dark whiskey into the two glasses and said loudly, "FP, come on." The couple each takes a shot and downs it, Caroline jumping a bit to try and shake off the bite of the whiskey. FP laughs at her and grasps at her hip, pulling her into his embrace. He brushes his hand down her warm cheek and kisses her softly, letting his tongue just barely touch her bottom lip. Caroline smiles against his mouth and hums happily, pulling back after a second. She leans in to him and murmurs, "Go grab us beers and sit down. Let's watch a movie or something before you bend me over the couch." FP grins and smacks at her behind at that, following her orders as she heads to her living room. There's a knock on the door and Caroline calls out, "One sec." 

FP doesn't see who is at the door, but he can make out Toni's voice sounding almost frantic. "Sorry Aunt Caroline, I told him I could get him some brownies for him and Cooper. I didn't know he would want to come along. Is FP here?" Before he hears his girl respond to Toni, he pokes his head around the wall to the living room and sees Toni standing at the open front door. "I'm here." Toni doesn't say anything, but looks behind her quickly, exchanging glances with her aunt. FP sits down on the couch in the living room, setting two beers on the old cork coasters on the side table. Caroline says to Toni, "How many? I can grab them if you pay me later. Just hurry; I don't think he wants to find out this way." FP looks confused for a minute, but then he recognizes the voice coming from behind Toni in the doorway. "Miss Clinton? Hi, sorry. I told Toni I wanted to meet you, know who I'm getting pot from." Caroline sighs as the teen pushes into the house, moving Toni to the side and fully entering Caroline's living room. "Dad?"

Jughead stops dead in his tracks upon seeing his father sitting on the couch of his drug dealer, casually holding a beer and casting sweet looks at Caroline's weary form. FP stiffens immediately and Caroline motions Toni into the kitchen as Jughead and FP make eye contact. Toni and Caroline exchange a few pot brownies and the new lemon bars for some cash. FP starts, "Son, hi. Is this why you wanted to know if I would be home? So you and your girl could get high?" Jughead tears his hat off of his head and runs his hand through his hair, saying bitterly back to his father, "Don't you think that's a little 'pot-calling-the-kettle-black' of you, pops? What are you doing here? I saw you and Miss Clinton at Pop's, so I wanted to meet her. Didn't know you would be here. You have to know she sells pot, right?" FP sighs and takes a long drink from his beer. He finally says, glancing at Caroline, "It's complicated, Jug. Anything else you want to yell at me for?" Jughead, somewhat surprised at his father's nonchalance at all of this, says shortly, "No. I'll see you at home." The teen casts a look at Caroline and says to her, "Thanks, Miss Clinton. Sorry for storming in here. Have a good night." He nods and Toni, taking the plastic bag full of baked good from her and exiting the home, calling out, "Use protection!" after him. Toni rolls her eyes at her aunt and followed Jug out, closing Caroline's front door afterwards. Turning back to look at FP, Caroline laughs briefly and says, "Well, that wasn't awkward." FP grins at her and pats the spot next to him, saying, "C'mere, doll. Let's watch a movie."

Caroline has her legs in FP's lap, both of their leather jackets discarded and Caroline's hair out of her braid, falling wavy around her face. FP's hands are stroking up and down her calves, occasionally dipping under the hem of her dark purple skirt. Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom is about halfway through on Caroline's tv, and the moonlight outside is just barely illuminating the couple on the couch. Caroline clicks on a lamp on the side table and stretches her legs, widening them on FP's lap. He doesn't breathe for a minute as he slides his hand up her leg to her thigh and brushes his thumb across the center of her underwear, snagging in her tights and rapidly snapping the fabric back, causing it to snap back against her clit. Caroline shiver and looks into FP's dark eyes. She says softly, "So you're staying here tonight?" FP tugs on her legs, yanking her onto his lap so she's straddling him and his rapidly rising erection. Caroline smiles sweetly and says, "Did you notice I wore the tights?" FP kisses down her arched neck to her collarbone, pressing kisses into her skin and licking his tongue under the collar of her dress. He says against her skin, "I did, baby. I want to rip them off." Caroline squeals a little bit, sharply. Even that is endearing, FP thinks fleetingly. She pushes him back and hops off his lap, quickly pulling her tights off, her underwear going with them. FP shushes her and murmurs, "Slow down, doll. Take your dress off for me, girl." 

Caroline can feel her eyes widen as FP's eyes burn into hers. She nods at him and pulls her dress over her shoulders slowly. She unstraps her bra and tosses it aside. There's a pile of clothing on the floor now, and FP's frantically pulling his own clothes off, turning the televison off as well. FP's hard by this point, and Caroline can feel herself get wetter when she catches him stroking his own cock while watching her. She bites her lip and asks quietly, "Want to take it to my bedroom? I have a lot of windows, and as you've seen, kids stop by fairly often." FP reluctantly stops stroking his cock and says roughly, "Let's go, doll. I can bend you over your footboard. Caroline shivers and tugs on the barbell in her left nipple, making her way to her bedroom.

"Oh fuck, baby. That's it, take it, honey..." FP is tugging on Caroline's dark hair as he pounds into her from behind, almost slipping out of her. She gasps out between moans, "Sheriff Jones, you're gonna make me come. Keep going, baby. Harder." FP feels the sweat roll off of his neck and onto the pale back of his girlfriend bent under him. Her cunt seizes tight on his cock and he pulls hard on her hair, prolonging her orgasm and he tries to keep on rhythm. Caroline's squeezing around him and whimpering out his name in such a sweet tone that he can't hold out, his hips stuttering against hers. She takes the lead and sticks her ass out farther, squeezing her cunt on his cock as he gasps out and comes inside of her. FP collapses forward and rests his face against her hair, inhaling her perfume and smelling her sweat. Caroline shivers and motions for FP to pull out of her, he does and she moves a hand to stop their come from sliding out. FP spins around to watch her and he murmurs, "Wait, I want to see." Caroline shivers, fuck, that had to have been the most obscene thing he had ever said to anyone. He watches some white liquid slide down her thigh and he pulls Caroline in for a kiss, his teeth nibbling on her lip until she's gasping his name again. She finally escapes his grasp and heads to the bathroom, casting a dark and sensual look back at him. FP picks up their clothes from the living room and grabs a kleenex to clean himself up. He calls after her, "Hurry up, doll. I can go again soon." 

FP's checking his phone for the first time since dinner. Nothing from the station, thankfully. One text from his boy. Sighing deeply, FP prepares for more insults and sarcasm. Surprisingly, the text says, "I'm glad you're happy with someone. Sorry I freaked. Spending the night at Betty's." FP runs a hand through his messy hair and sets his phone aside, eagerly awaiting his girlfriend's return. 

FP and Caroline are cuddled up in Caroline's bed around midnight. They had had sex once more (much slower and more sensual that time) and shared a weed brownie. Caroline is on her stomach, her bare behind in the air as she scrolls though her various social media accounts on her phone. FP stubs out the cigarette he had smoked in an ashtray on her bedside table, then lays down beside her. His fingers just barely brush her skin as he strokes her ass cheeks. Caroline shivers and says quietly, "You're giving me goosebumps, Sheriff Jones." FP grasps at her behind more forcibly, running his hands over the pale skin now dimpled with goosebumps. Caroline sighs a bit and seems to melt into his hands. He gently turns her over, coming face to face with her wet cunt. It's swollen a bit, and clearly well fucked. FP can hear Caroline take in a breath and hold it, as he leans in and places a firm kiss on her clit, then getting back up and moving up the bed til he was face to face with Caroline. She's biting her still-purple bottom lip and he grins wickedly, "I love it when you call me Sheriff Jones. Did you have a fun night?" Caroline smiles tiredly and yawns, then says, "I did, thank you. Dinner was amazing. Sorry about the...drug dealer parts." FP pulls Caroline closer and says into the curve of her neck, "It's alright, doll. I'm just happy to spend time with you." Caroline grins and scratches at FP's back, hearing him sigh happily. She says softly, "I'm glad you're here. I like being with you." FP feels his heart swell and suddenly he's warm. He pulls his head back and looks into Caroline's brown eyes. He winks at her and says gently, "I like being with you, sweet Caroline." She grins wider than she had thought possible. 

They fall asleep facing each other, FP's hand tangled in Caroline's messy hair.


	9. we cannot stay forever young and out of our heads.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and FP spend the morning together and FP learns after her father (and why she won't move).  
> Title from Can We Hang On? by Cold War Kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is really short but i do not care. today wasn't great, but i did my best to write anyway. more soon.

FP stirs early the next morning before the dawn. Caroline is dozing on her back, blankets pulled up exposing one of her breasts. Checking the time, FP grabs her phone off the messy bedside table and silences her alarm. It’s still before four AM. After all the exercise they got last night, she could blow off her morning run. FP lays back down and strokes a finger across her exposed collarbone, smiling when Caroline sighs in her sleep. The bruise from his first time with her is faded and gone (finally). Caroline rolls over into the warmth of FP’s body, burying her face in his neck. Stroking her back, he pulls the blankets tighter around them and gently pats Caroline’s behind. “Go back to sleep, doll.” Caroline nods against his skin and is snoring the next minute. He holds her awhile, trying not to move and disturb her. She needs the rest. His heart throbs hard in his chest when she murmurs “sheriff” in her sleep. He closes his eyes and strokes Caroline's hair until he himself falls back asleep.

A particularly bright ray of light lands just across Caroline's closed eyes and that wakes her up. She's groaning before she even opens her eyes, and that wakes FP up. Dramatically throwing an arm across her eyes, she gestures towards the window and mumbles, "Blinds, for the love of god, blinds." FP, more of a morning person that his girlfriend, rises from the bed and closes the blinds, darkening the bedroom. Caroline's eyes open once the room is returned to dark, and she props herself up on her elbow, watching FP get back into bed. "Did you turn my alarm off?" FP covers back up with the blankets and presses a kiss to Caroline's cheek, settling back down next to her. He winks at her expression and says, "Maybe. I figured we got enough exercise last night. You can skip a run once in awhile." Caroline turns on her side to face him and she says quietly, "I shouldn't, though." She fidgets a bit and chews on the edge of her thumbnail. FP pushes some dark hair back behind her ear and says plainly, "You're attractive and in shape. You can skip a run, doll." Something in the air changes and Caroline abruptly gets out of her bed and goes to the adjoining bathroom, not saying anything."Caroline! You alright?" FP calls for her once more, not getting a response except the door closing. He sighs deeply and pulls in his boxers, perching on the edge of Caroline's bed to wait for her reappearance. 

Caroline gulps down a glass of water and looks at herself in the bathroom mirror. She can hear FP's voice on the other side of the door. "Come back to bed, Caroline." "Hey, you alright?" "Doll, come out. Sorry if I said anything." She blinks at her reflection and sighs, smoothing her fingertips across the faint lines forming on her forehead and next to her eyes. Rummaging through her medicine cabinet, she spots an orange prescription bottle that bore her older sister's name. She pops a valium in her mouth and swallows it dry, feeling the pill travel all the way down. After a few more gulps of water, she brushes her dark hair smooth and takes a few deep breaths. The old clock radio on her bathroom counter shows that the time is 6:15 AM. She scoffs to herself, "Barely even fuckin' dawn." FP knocks on the bathroom door lightly and Caroline opens it, not looking at him in the eyes. He immediately takes her face in his big hands and presses a kiss to her forehead, holding her body to his. Caroline pulls back and places her hands on his chest. Looking up at him, she smiles a bit and he asks, "You alright?" She nods and starts, "When I run in the mornings, I go visit my dad. That's why it's important to me. I've been doing it since he died. I guess I'm okay skipping a day, but...it's not something I'm used to. I'm almost always alone in the mornings, so this never really comes up." FP waits a few seconds to make sure he won't say the wrong thing. He knew her dad was dead, but... He guesses he never really noticed her grieving before. There's still a lot he has to learn about Caroline, he thinks. He finally says, "I guarantee I wouldn't be able to keep up with you running, Caroline, but if you want, we can go for a ride and visit." Fuck. Why did he say that? That's so fucking weird, asking to see the father of his girlfriend's grave. He's about to backtrack when Caroline leans forward and kisses his chest, right over his heart. She says simply, "Okay. Let's get dressed."

The Riverdale All Faiths Cemetery is at the end of a long road a mile outside of town (a little under a mile from Caroline's cottage). There's still some morning fog and FP navigates through it with ease, all the while his girlfriend is silent in the passenger seat. When the gravel road ends off to the right of the big gates, FP parks in the makeshift parking lot. Caroline leaves his truck and shuts the door, leaning against it to wait on FP. When he comes around to Caroline's side, she looks up at him and asks, "Do you want to come with me? I usually just visit the stone, sit for awhile." FP nods wordlessly and takes her hand. When the gate creaks open, Caroline leads him through the rows of graves until she reaches a rectangular grave marker next to a large, dead tree. The stone is grey and there are some flowers sitting on the grass next to it. FP smiles a little bit in spite of the circumstances when he spots a small, almost hidden joint beneath the flowers. Caroline notices his grin and she says, "Yeah, that was me. Dad loved pot. Figured someone else out here might need a joint sometime." FP doesn't know what to say, so he squeezes her hand tighter. The headstone reads, "Daniel Arthur Clinton. Father, Brother, and Friend." Caroline is looking at the gravestone and FP quietly observes her clench her fist (the hand that isn't in his). He asks gently, "What happened?" Caroline takes a breath, then says, "He had gone in for liver surgery. There was a small tumor on it, so the doctors decided to do a hepatectomy, which is when they take part of the liver out. I guess the surgery wasn't going well, because I remember it taking an hour longer than it was supposed to. He pulled through and the cancer was gone, though. It was amazing; my dad was back to normal. A month later, ironically on our way to take him to the follow up visit, he started having pains in his stomach. I was driving and my sister was in the back with him. He died before we got to the hospital. They did an autopsy, and the fucking surgeon had left a pair of surgical scissors in his abdomen." Caroline pauses, looking up at the grey morning sky, clearly emotional. FP squeezes her hand again and he murmurs, "Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry." Caroline lets out a tearful laugh and wipes at her eyes. She says softly, "Luckily, we knew a lawyer and he helped my sister and I sue the hospital. I never really tell people how much we got in the settlement. It was enough for my sister and I to never work again. She moved to Greendale awhile ago, when the trailer park was raided. That's why I don't really have a job, besides growing. I could move away really easily, but then no one will be here with my dad. So...I'm here." FP nods and holds her closer, kisses her head, then says, "I'm glad you're here, Sweet Caroline." Caroline smiles and looks in his brown eyes. She starts walking back in the direction of their parked truck and asks after they're a distance away, "Do you have time to get some breakfast with me, sheriff?" FP smiles down at her and he says, "I'm free all day, doll. Let's get some Pop's.


	10. you got me needing you like you're some religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP and his lady get some breakfast, then spend the day in Greendale shopping and flirting.
> 
> title is from Turn Me Up by Twin Shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been so looong since we have seen a new riverdale and it's sapping my will to existtttt
> 
> this chapter is just a cute lil one

FP and Caroline are nestled in the back booth at Pop's eating their breakfast. FP's biting into his last crispy strip of bacon and Caroline is on her third cup of coffee, her pancakes with fried eggs long gone. "So, since I guess you're mine all day... Is there anything you would like to do?" Caroline sips her coffee patiently, waiting for FP to finish chewing and answer her. He swallows, then says, "I was thinking that we could go for a little road trip to Greendale? I have to get some new sheets for my bed, we could get dinner at the new burger place downtown." Caroline smiles slowly and says warmly, "That sounds great, sheriff. Can we stop back at my house first? I should pack up some of my new lemon bars for the cafe there. On Saturday nights, they offer them to college students and I let them keep part of the profits." FP leans forward, a small smile on his face. He says pointedly, "Caroline, I am the sheriff of this town. Please don't tell me the illegal things you do. I feel like I've told you this before." Caroline winks at FP and says, "You have. Come on, I wanna go shopping. I think I'm going to get Toni this really cool jacket that I saw on the website of the Suburban Outfitters there. And we can pick up you some fancy, silky smooth sheets at the department store. I'm thinking dark purple." FP rolls his brown eyes and puts two tens on the diner table, ushering Caroline out to his truck.

They make a stop at Caroline's and FP offers to wrap lemon bars in plastic wrap while Caroline changes her clothes. He wraps up ten of them and packs them in a brown paper bag, holding them while he waits for his gal. Caroline's bedroom door is still shut but he can hear her humming to herself in the bathroom, so he sighs and waits some more. While he's waiting, he looks around her messy kitchen. There are a lot of knick knacks and a few cookbooks scattered around the counters, and he spots an orange plastic pill bottle in the corner of her granite countertop. Peering closer, he sees 'Caroline Clinton' printed on the faded label. The bottle is fairly full, which FP learns by shaking it gently. The name of the pill on the bottle is Vicodin, and the pills are long expired (which makes FP breathe a little easier, maybe whatever Caroline got them for is long fixed). Caroline's door opens and FP rapidly puts the pill bottle back and resumes smiling and looking towards his girl. She's wearing her usual boots with black leggings, a scoopneck black and white striped shirt, and her black leather jacket. Her messy hair is tucked over one of her shoulders and she's still without make up, not a bit. And she's smiling, just for him. "Ready to go, Sheriff Jones?"

FP and Caroline spend the drive to Greendale listening to old classic rock songs and shooting smiles across the gearshift at each other. They make a stop at the cafe to drop off the lemon bars and Caroline orders yet another coffee (butterscotch cold brew this time). FP purchases himself some dark grey silk sheets (Caroline had jokingly suggested it, but FP soon became aware that she truly wanted to fuck him on silk sheets) before they head to Suburban Outfitters for the birthday jacket for Toni. Caroline purchases it and very carefully folds it, then places it in the shopping bag. FP smiles at her delicate treatment of the gift and leans down to press a kiss to her dark hair. Grinning up at him, Caroline asks, "Ready to brave the bookstore with me? It's been awhile since I spent some time there." FP leads her out of the crowded store with a hand in hers and says somberly, "I guess. Is my back going to break from holding all your books?" The couple stops under the awning of the store, now outside in the sun. FP brushes Caroline's cheek with his hand and Caroline smiles sweetly, quickly pecking the side of his hand before he drops it from her face. She murmurs, "Aww, you wanna hold my books." FP winks and rubs his hand firmly down her ass, squeezing her through her leggings. He kisses her forehead and says quietly, "That's not the only thing I wanna hold." Caroline rolls her brown eyes, but she's still smiling. "Alright handsome, let's go to the bookstore."

FP does end up holding all her purchases from the bookstore. Caroline laughs at his pained expression upon picking up the stack from the counter of the bookstore. "Oh it's not that bad, ya old man. We're taking them back to your truck anyway. I actually got less than I normally get. Consider yourself lucky. "SEVEN is less than you normally get?"

Dinnertime rolls around faster than they expect. FP's phone hadn't gone off once the entire day. Either all of Riverdale was asleep, or the sheriff station had burned down and all communication was down. Either way, he appreciates the uninterrupted time with Caroline, who smiles more today than he has ever seen her do. They get a booth at a dive bar downtown, the wood sign almost unnoticeable on the exterior. When the waiter arrives to the table, FP orders a bottle of domestic beer before Caroline even has a chance to read the drinks menu. Smiling sheepishly at her, he asks, "And what would you like, doll?" Caroline rolls her eyes at her boyfriend and turns to the waiter, saying, "Can I get a whiskey soda?" The waiter nods and retreats to get their drinks while the pair check out the menu. The fare is mostly burgers and comfort food, with some fancy seasonal seafood dishes and an extensive dessert menu. FP and Caroline make quiet conversation about the things they had bought, and they order their burgers (fried onion straws on FP's along with a fried egg, and a black bean and corn burger with sweet potato fries for Caroline). 

While waiting for their food, FP reaches across the table and takes Caroline's hand, stroking the back of it while she blushes a little and meets his dark eyes. FP murmurs, "Thanks for coming with me today." Caroline grins devilishly and leans forward when she says, "I'll come with you tonight too, if you want." FP winks at her and grins himself, hoping to spend another night with his gal. Caroline asks curiously, "Am I allowed to come to your place? Or would that be too weird for you, what with Jughead there." FP takes a gulp of his beer while he thinks of an answer. He's about to look away from her brown eyes and tell her no when he realizes that he doesn't want to tell her no. He squeezes her hand and says, "Yeah, you can come over. Of course you can. Hell, the boy is barely home anyway. Usually out with his friends at the bunker he doesn't know I know about, or hanging out at Betty's. We can go there tonight, before I take you home." Caroline sips her drink and says warmly, "Sounds great." She's about to lean across the wood table to kiss her sheriff when her phone dings, signaling a text. 'From Sister: your Snapchat location says you're in my city. swing by before you go, I have some seeds and a bonus plate of weed candy for you. coworker gave me some new treats.' Caroline shoots back an 'okay, i'll let you know when' to her older sister and sighs while she sets her phone back in her purse. She looks back up at FP and asks, "Would you mind if we drop by my sister's place? I would just have to run in and grab a plate of some stuff and some...things." FP chuckles at her terrible attempt to disguise something and asks, "Would this happen to be weed related?" Caroline nods and before she can say anything, FP says, "It's no trouble, doll. Just giving you shit." Caroline childishly sticks her tongue out at her boyfriend and they chat a little more, eagerly digging into their burgers when they arrive in a few more minutes.

FP is in the driver's seat of his truck waiting for Caroline to reappear from inside her sister's two story house on the upper class side of town. Caroline had pecked his cheek and left the truck almost fifteen minutes ago, and FP was getting impatient. He turned on the radio and flipped to the classic rock station out of Riverdale. It's just at the beginning of Misty Mountain Hop by Led Zeppelin and he cranks the volume, fishing a cigarette from the soft pack in his Serpent jacket pocket and cracking the window, lighting the smoke just as the door to Olivia Clinton's house opens. Caroline appears, smiling and holding a small cardboard box. She skips to the truck (totally for FP's benefit, he's sure) and hops in, smiling widely at her boyfriend. FP shifts the truck into gear and directs it back to Riverdale. Caroline opens the cardboard box immediately and pulls out a small square of what looks like caramel, wrapping in purple foil. FP glances at her face and she explains, "My sister has been experimenting with candy making. We grew up cooking a lot with our dad. Hopefully they're good." She unwraps one and pops it into her mouth, looking curiously at FP when he takes the back road back to Riverdale instead of the highway. He says by way of explanation, "I figured we could go to my place for awhile. Of course I'll take you home later." Caroline smiles sweetly and swallows the soft caramel. She says quietly, "Okay with me." FP smiles to himself and they ride in a comfortable silence.


	11. oooh, I need a dirty girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline visits the Jones home for the first time and our favorite couple changes some sheets, and spends some time together.
> 
> sexual content ahead~
> 
> Title comes from Young Lust by Pink Floyd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started writing this on my phone while i was smoking earlier... my brain just cannot not think of caroline and fp trying to be adults and it being just the cutest. then i poured myself a glass of rum and cream soda and all this emerged.

FP pulls into his driveway awhile later, somewhat relieved to not see Jughead’s motorcycle in the driveway of bare dirt and gravel. He parks and gathers his new silk sheet set from the back and follows Caroline up the stairs to his trailer door. Reaching around her, FP unlocks the door and buried his face in Caroline’s dark hair, inhaling her usual coffee bean and lavender smell. He can feel her shiver as she pulls away from him and opens the door, stepping into his front room. FP follows and gets the lights, shutting the door behind him and throwing his keys on the counter. He fetches two beers from his fridge and offers Caroline one, which she accepts. She places her bag on the kitchen counter, throwing the wrapper from the edible she had eaten in the trash can. Sensing it might get awkward, FP says, “Help me put these sheets on?” Caroline slips her boots off and sets them next to FP’s discarded shoes, then follows him to the room the farthest from the front. “It’s the cleanest it’s been in a long time, doll.”

“Holy fuck that was exhausting.” Caroline and FP are sitting on his newly silky bed, both sweating a bit from switching the sheets out. His old, white and blue pinstriped sheets are balled up in his empty hamper in the corner, and Caroline is clearly feeling the edible. Her dark eyes are darker than normal and her hair is in a messy bun on the back of her head. FP reaches for her hand and squeezes it once, smiling at her. She asks curiously, "Are your kids coming home?" FP sighs and stands up, fishing a pack of smokes out of his jacket pocket and lighting one. Caroline, without being asked, cracks the window above his bed, winking back at FP when he shot her one. "Jellybean is staying in a hotel with her mom right now, and I'm not sure about Jughead. He's probably at Betty's." Caroline nods and asks quietly, "So no sleepovers here, then?" FP smiles softly and takes a long drag from his cigarette, tapping the ash into an ashtray on his dresser. He sighs before saying, "I'm not sure just yet. Jughead seems to be alright with us, but I haven't exactly told Jellybean and if she were to come by..." Caroline raises her hand and cuts him off. "I get it, Sheriff Jones. Don't worry. Come here and snuggle up with me." FP grins widely and puts his smoke out, finishing the rest of his beer in a flash. Caroline is swigging from hers and she says bluntly, "I'm very high right now, FP. Those damn caramels don't fuck around. Come here and just hold me for awhile, no funny business." FP laughs huskily and gets onto his bed with her, spooning her from behind. 

They stay like that in silence for fifteen minutes before Caroline gets the idea to take her leggings off.

"Stop struggling like that, Caroline, christ. Just get up and pull them off if you want them off." Caroline is wiggling and edging the last bit of fabric from her leggings off, toeing it off her foot and onto the floor as her ass rubs and bumps against FP's crotch. He's still wearing jeans, but he can feel his cock hardening in his boxers. Caroline gives a short, adorable little cheer of joy at removing her leggings and settles back down against her sheriff, pressing her underwear-clad ass against his crotch once more. FP holds his breath as he checks out the underwear: purple silk mini shorts with some lace on the edges. He slides his broad arms around her waist and pulls her back against his rising erection harder, sighing in her ear. Caroline shivers and FP feels it in his fucking bones. She rapidly pulls her top off and throws it aside, then lies so she's facing FP. "What if your kid comes home?" FP skims his mouth over the swell of her breasts and murmurs against her now-flushed skin, "If he isn't home by now, I'm sure he's at Betty's. It's alright, baby. Now, unsnap that fancy bra for me before I grab my knife and just slice it." Caroline's face flushes a pretty red and she reaches behind her to unsnap the purple bra that matches her already-wet purple underwear. She casts that aside and lays back on his bed, her dark hair fanning across the pillowcase. FP looks at her for a second, then says, "I'll be right back, little girl. Don't move." Caroline looks put out, but nods, retrieving her phone from her shirt pocket and setting it on his bedside table. 

FP goes to the kitchen to make sure he locked the door, checking his phone again. Still nothing from the boy. Shrugging, he palms his hardening cock through his jeans as he walks back to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. Caroline is looking like a fucking snack on the new silk sheets. She's removed her purple underwear and spread her legs across the bed, letting him see how slick her cunt was. And that grin on her beautiful fucking face? FP's heart beats faster as he pulls his jeans off and sheds his shirt and boxers in seconds, piling them in front of the locked bedroom door. Caroline watches him get on the bed and he lies next to her, pulling her until they lie face to face. Caroline's smiling and she says simply, "Hey there, sheriff. You gonna arrest me for partaking in illegal substances?" FP kisses her mouth hard, his teeth clicking against hers as he devours her mouth. Caroline moans a little and pulls him closer, trying to get her hands on his ass to pull him into her. After they part for oxygen, FP's about to answer her about the possible police roleplay, when he hears the sound of his front door being unlocked. 

Jughead Jones was trying his best to keep quiet as he snuck into his house. It was already almost nine PM on a school night, though he didn't think the elder Jones would enforce that. Everyone at Riverdale High had been through way too much to observe bedtimes anymore. When the trailer door creaked after he had unlocked it, he knew he was fucked. Resigned to his fate, he walks in and starts making a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches (the dinner he had with Betty wasn't filling enough, and his stomach was growling). Surprisingly, his father hadn't made an appearance. He had seen the truck in the driveway, but then again, the man could be asleep. Jug had no idea what kind of hours Caroline kept. 

Inside FP's bedroom, Caroline has her hand over her mouth tightly, trying not to make a sound as FP pushes his cock into her. This isn't her fault, she thinks to herself. She was prepared to stop upon realizing her boyfriend's son was a few rooms away, but FP had kissed and bitten at her neck until she had given in and let him whisper in her ear, "We can be quiet. Chances are, he doesn't want me to know he's sneaking back in, anyway. Just cover your mouth, baby. We can do this." Rolling her brown eyes, she had nodded and now she's trying her hardest not to groan as her boyfriend slowly dips his cock back into her very wet cunt. FP watches her from above, only getting more turned on at her pleased expression and how wet his cock looks, sliding in and out of her. Her breasts are shaking and she occasionally pulls on her pierced nipples, still quiet. He doesn't hear Jughead, so he takes a chance and pushes her up on top, guiding her back down onto his dick when she rises up to take it. Her messy hair is shining in the light from the moon outside and she looks like a fucking goddess, an angel even above him. He stifles a groan and squeezes her ass as she rides him. The trailer is silent, only soft sighs coming from the bedroom. 

Until his dear boy knocked on the bedroom door. "Dad? I got a question for you, sorry to wake you. I know it's late." 

Caroline had kept her hand over her mouth, this time to stifle her laughter as FP had to shift her off of his very hard, now very slick cock, to see what his son wanted. Luckily for Caroline, the edible she ate was keeping her shame low, so she didn't freak out too much when the kid knocked on the door. She sat back and covered herself with the new silk sheets as FP hurriedly pulled his jeans on over his cock, subtly hiding the erection in the waistband. He's outside talking quietly with his son as she turns her phone on silent awaits her boyfriend's return.

All Jug had wanted was to ask if he could take FP's bike to Archie's tonight (the exhaust on the boy's was close to falling off and it was too dark now to do anything about it). FP had agreed, then decided to smoke a cigarette and talk to his son for a few minutes, playing into the idea that he was asleep. Jughead didn't need to know his dad was just balls deep in the local drug dealer. Jughead takes off for Archie's again (though FP figured he was actually heading to Betty's, the sly idiot. He definitely remembered those days).

Caroline is waiting on her knees right inside of the door of FP's bedroom. She's pulled her messy hair into a knot on the top of her head and her nipples are still hard and pink, clearly having been toyed with in his absence. FP shuts and locks the door as he hears his motorcycle start up in the drive, Jughead making his way away from the property. Caroline wastes no time and, upon hearing the bike leave, unzips FP's jeans and kisses all over the shaft of his still-hard cock. FP groans loudly and tugs on Caroline's hair as she takes him in her mouth and sucks until he's thrusting back into her warm mouth. He's murmuring sweet nothings and terrible dirty words as she sucks him, trying his best not to come just yet. It wouldn't be fair, him not kissing her cunt or coming deep inside of her. "Look at you, tasting yourself on my cock. Fuck, doll. You're amazing." Caroline smiles as he thrusts almost past her gag reflex, pulling back once he moved back. He tugs on her bun to pull her up and he kisses her hard, tasting her pussy and a bit of his precome on her lips. After they kiss for a few seconds, FP pulls back and paws at her breasts, tugging on her nipples as she breathily asks, "Is Jughead gone for good, then?" FP murmurs in the affirmative as he guides her back to his bed, getting ontop of her pale body as she shifts her hips trying to snare his cock back inside of her. "Come on, sheriff."

Caroline and FP are laying side by side on his bed, both of them on their backs and breathing hard. Caroline's eyes are still closed, but her fingers run across the cooling come on her breasts, and she sighs. She murmurs, "Good one, sheriff." FP groans and runs a hand through his messy hair, growling out a, "Don't start." Caroline, eyes still closed, sweeps some of FP's come off of her finger and into her mouth. FP watches her intently as she swallows it down, finally opening her eyes to meet FP's wider ones. She winks and FP shakes his head, heading to the bathroom to grab her some kleenex to wipe his emission away.

After another hour of naked cuddling and talking, FP reluctantly gets dressed to take Caroline home. He watches her dress, pulling on her leggings without her panties and shoving her bra and undergarments in her purse, saying nothing. They hold hands on the drive home, both quiet. 

FP breaks the silence once he pulls into her driveway behind her car. "Today was the most fun I've had in Greendale in my whole life." Caroline grins at FP, her eyes shining more than usual and her hand clenched tightly in his. She laughs shortly and says, "Me too. Thanks for a wonderful time. Will you call me?" FP leans in closer and kisses her cheek softly, murmuring, "Of course I'll call you" in her ear. She shivers and FP kisses a path from her ear to her mouth, kissing her hard for just a few seconds. She pulls back and blushes slightly. FP strokes his finger across her cheek and says quietly, "I'll carry your stuff in for you, doll." Caroline, drunk on his kiss and still high from her sister's potent edibles, nods blankly and gets out of the car, offering her stack of books and Toni's gift to him. She leads him to her front door and unlocks it, flipping the light on and gesturing for FP to enter. He sets the box of items on her messy kitchen table and takes a breath, looking to his girl. Caroline is taking her boots off and setting her purse aside, reaching for FP's hand to pull him closer. He slides closer to her and leans down, kissing her forehead and inhaling her smell. She murmurs, "Call me, Sheriff Jones." FP chuckles and leans back, tapping one of her nipples that he can see poking out from under her shirt, making her gasp and yank back. FP winks at Caroline and says, "Goodnight, sweetheart. Dream of me."

Caroline wouldn't realize it until much later, but she never got her undies back after that night. Swore up and down she put them in her purse, but she only found the bra. FP's also sworn he didn't slip them out and into his jacket pocket to bring home and maybe occasionally smell. That's creepy old man stuff, he would say. Regardless, they never left FP's bedroom ever again.


	12. of all these friends and lovers there is no one compares with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long week Jones-less, Caroline and her best friend hit the bar scene and run into the woman she wants to see the least: her boyfriend's (ex) wife.  
> Title from In My Life by The Beatles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. i'm trying my best to do gladys but honestly i'm not sure it's that good. she won't be as prevalent in this as she is in the show, mostly because i'm so worried that i can't write her well enough. anyway. here's a chapter, wooooooo. it's a bit short but i'm sure i'll write more this weekend. also, if you like the story, lemme know! the hits keep rolling in and literally no one has talked to me or sent any feedback and i'm curious. literally no one in my life knows i'm writing this, so conversations about it are welcome. (:

Caroline and FP hadn't seen each other since their first 'real' date. There was a huge backlog of case files at the sheriff's station for FP to deal with (seems Minetta wasn't one for organization) and Caroline had spent two nights at her sister's home in Greendale helping her paint her basement. The wall color was definitely not something that Caroline would have picked, but her sister was adamant on the pink in hopes that it might make her daughter Toni visit more. The kid definitely took after her mother when it came to holding grudges, that's for damn sure. Caroline and FP had exchanged a few texts (none of them dirty, shockingly), but it had been days since they saw each other. Caroline tried not to let it bother her, but she had seem glimpses of his ex around town. Gladys Jones was gorgeous and scary and sexy, and Caroline still wasn't sure exactly how she would fit into her boyfriend's estranged family life. Regardless, she tried to get her mind off of things and just enjoy her time with her sister and Regina, who Caroline spent awhile with when FP had called to cancel their Thursday night movie night (Jellybean wanted to have a 'game night' with her newly reunited family). FP had felt bad, but with his relationship with his daughter already fractured...needless to say, Caroline spent the night drinking with Regina instead of watching movies with her beau. Caroline didn't hold it against him, but she did appreciate the voicemail he left her after midnight that night apologizing again and detailing the things he was going to do to and with her when he saw her next.

Friday night rolls around faster than usual and Regina hauls Caroline out to the bar at a much later hour than she usually prefers, resolving to get her friend's mind off of her absent boyfriend. The bar is packed and Caroline finds them a booth near the back. While Caroline texts her man, Regina heads to fetch them drinks. She has to push her way through several drunk patrons huddled around the pool table and when someone grabs her wrist, she assumes it's just another drunk. She spins around and has just opened her mouth to admonish them when she realizes it's Gladys Jones. "Well, I'll be goddamned. I always thought you would get out of here. Guess I'm wrong sometimes." Regina fakes a smile and says, "Nice to see you came crawling back, Gladys."

Caroline's texting FP while Regina gets them drinks and she grins when her phone dings with a text. "what bar are you at? if regina drove I can come pick you up, take you home, put you to bed." Caroline smiles even wider at the winky emoji at the end of the text and looks up from her phone, still waiting on Regina with the drinks. She doesn't see her friend, so she texts FP back with the name of the bar and a little purple heart emoji. She's about to put her phone back in her purse when it dings again. Rolling her brown eyes, she looks at the text and sees Regina's name pop up with a text that says, "gladys jones is here. went to smoke with her out front. sorry babe, be back when i can." Her stomach seizes for a moment, then she wills herself to calm down. Rising from the booth, she gets herself a whiskey (straight, and a double) to relax. By the time she gets back to the booth, Regina is sitting on one side of it looking sheepish.

"Is she still here?" Regina sips her beer and nods, her silver hoop earrings bouncing as her head moves. Caroline sighs and takes a big gulp of whiskey, then asks, "Does she know about FP and I?" Adjusting her high ponytail, Regina nods again, reaching across the table to pat Caroline's hand. When Caroline's face falls, Regina taps her friend's nose and smiles at her, saying gently, "Hey, it's not a big deal. If she tries anything, you know I can take her." Caroline's face brightens and she squeezes her friend's hand, smiling warmly. Regina clinks her bottle with Caroline's glass and says happily, "But for now, we drink!"

FP doesn't arrive to the bar until an hour later, and he immediately sees Gladys next to the front door, smoking and talking with a few other Serpent women. He curses under his breath and tries to step in the door as low key as possible. Thank god he left the sheriff's uniform and that damn hat at home. He's almost in the door when he hears Gladys say, "Hey husband." Stopping dead in his tracks, FP turns to face his ex and says in the happiest voice he can muster, "Hey Gladys. Where's JB?" Gladys grins her usual sly grin and says while stepping closer to him, "She's at the hotel having a movie night with Jughead and Betty right now. Why, did you actually want to spend some time with her, instead of fucking Regina Fogarty's little friend?" FP's fist clenches at his side, and he takes a few breaths before saying back without a bit of malice, "Just wondering. Have a good night, Gladys." She seems surprised that he reacted calmly, but she nods and moves back to her group of friends who have been quietly watching the whole exchange. As he steps inside the packed bar and orders a beer, his phone vibrates in his jeans pocket. It's from Caroline: "hurry up and get here, Frank just picked Regina up. i'm lonely." Craning his neck to try and spot her, he finally does. She's holding an empty glass of what he assumes was whiskey (he did know his girl's drink of choice) and leaning up against the back wall, looking bored. He stares at her for a minute while he waits for his change. She's got her dark hair in a braid swept to the side of her face and she's wearing dark eyeliner and eyeshadow, her lips red for once instead of her usual purple. She's wearing tight black leggings and what looks to be a glittery silver shirt under her usual old leather jacket. While he's looking at her, she feels the eyes and looks up at him. He grabs his change and his beer and makes his way over to his girl, his head feeling clear for the first time all day.

Caroline sets her empty glass down on one of the small tables scattered around the bar and watches FP make his way closer. He's out of uniform and wearing a blue flannel shirt under his jacket, and he looks good. When he's finally in front of her, Caroline says simply, "I've been abandoned, and I'm not even drunk yet. You come to fix that?" FP grins even wider and sets his beer down next to her empty glass, stepping closer until Caroline can see nothing but him. FP leans down and kisses her forehead, smelling her hair the way she's noticed he does when they meet. Caroline murmurs in the direction of his ear, "You gonna buy me a drink, sheriff?" FP kisses her mouth slowly, taking her face in his hands and groaning just a tiny bit when she presses her body against his. Caroline giggles and pulls back, then smooths a few wrinkles out of his shirt. FP kisses her again (much more chaste than last time) and wraps an arm around her shoulders, grabbing her empty glass in the other, and says, "Let's get my girl a drink."

After several drinks, Caroline forgets that Gladys is even in the bar. She's a bit drunk, FP choosing to keep an eye on her instead of drinking too much himself. It's past eleven and the bar is slower, the pair scoring two spots directly in front of the bar. Caroline's got her jacket off and shoved into her large purse and her silver tank top is just low-cut enough that FP can see a hint of a purple bra underneath. "FP are you even listening or are you staring at my fuckin' tits?" FP looks up guiltily and says, "Sorry doll, can't help it. It's been awhile since I saw them last." Caroline snorts (and it's somehow still endearing to FP's infatuated heart) and finishes her whiskey, setting it down hard on the bar top. FP motions for the bartender to get her another and he leans down to murmur in her ear, "Plus, your tits do look good." Caroline shoots the bartender a wink as he sets her glass down and spins around on her barstool, coming very close to falling off of it. FP steadies her and she says through laughter, "I'm fine. Are you taking me home tonight, Sheriff Jones?" FP steps closer and presses a kiss to her cheek, which is pink from warmth and whiskey. He stands up and places himself in front of her chair, making sure she's steady before he says, "I do believe I am, Miss Clinton. You seem to be a little inebriated." Caroline leans closer and winks at FP, then says quietly, "Watch this." She grabs for her glass of whiskey, almost dropping it once before she downs all of it in one chug. FP winces watching her and looks around the bar, hoping Gladys had left. God forbid she see FP with a younger woman who clearly likes to drink. He doesn't see her, so he turns back to Caroline and grabs her glass from her hand, setting it aside and pulling his wallet out to tip the bartender. Caroline says suddenly, "I have to pee. I'm going to pee. Bye." FP laughs and steps aside, gently guiding her off the stool and to the bathroom door in the back of the bar. He pecks her cheek and says, "I'm gonna wait outside, darlin'. Meet you by my truck."  
Caroline blows him a kiss and goes inside the bathroom, no idea who was waiting on the other side.

Caroline doesn't notice the other woman in the bathroom until she's washing her hands. A toilet flushes and the stall door opens, Gladys stepping out with her heeled boots clicking on the floor. Caroline meets her eyes in the mirror's reflection and then looks away, going to the paper towel dispenser and grabbing a few. Gladys doesn't say anything as she washes her hands, but as Caroline is about to leave the room, Gladys calls, "Hey, Caroline, right?" Caroline nods and adjusts her bag, clearly drunk and clearly uncomfortable. Gladys steps closer to Caroline and stops about a foot away. Gladys' voice gets low and she says, "Don't think I didn't see you, all over FP like some kinda hot fungus." Caroline swallows, then says quietly, "Why does it bother you, Gladys? You left him, from what I hear." Gladys looks at her feet briefly then grabs a paper towel from above Caroline's shoulder, drying her hands without saying anything. Caroline rolls her eyes and grabs for door handle, about to leave Gladys behind. Gladys reaches the door first and places herself in front of it, blocking the way out. Caroline sighs at this and asks politely, "What do you want, Gladys?" Gladys smiles a little bit and says firmly, "I might have left FP, but I sure as hell didn't leave him for no reason. I'm sure you'll find that out yourself. I know this may be a hard concept for you to grasp, but I live in this town now. I'm here and I'm sure we'll run into each other every now and then. You can have FP, but stay the fuck away from my kids." Caroline nods, suddenly feeling very small next to this tall dark woman in heels with a venomous mouth. Gladys smiles sweetly at Caroline's silence and says, "Alright then. Nice to officially meet you, Caroline. See you around. Oh, and take a shower. You reek of whiskey and desperation." She leaves the bathroom and Caroline breathes easier, taking a few seconds before exiting the bathroom and making her way out to FP and his truck.

FP's smoking a cigarette and waiting inside his truck for Caroline. It's been a few minutes and he's about to go back in and make sure she's alright when he sees her close the bar door and scan the parking lot for his truck. FP leans out of his open window and shouts her name, finishing his cigarette as she hops into the cab. She buckles in, then sighs deeply. FP starts the engine and turns the truck towards Caroline's street, grabbing her hand as he drives. She still hasn't said anything, so he asks quietly, "You alright baby?" Caroline grabs a cigarette from the open pack in the cupholder and digs in her purse, pulling out a black lighter and lighting it before opening her window. FP raises his eyebrows and asks curiously, "You smoke? Didn't know that." Exhaling a lungful of smoke, Caroline nods and says, "Only when I'm drunk. I ran into your ex in the bathroom. I'm not gonna say she threatened me, but she definitely fuckin' threatened me." FP sighs and suddenly looks his age. He doesn't say anything for a minute, instead turning into Caroline's driveway and turning the truck off. Caroline continues to smoke her cigarette and look out her window. FP suddenly slams his fist against the dashboard, making Caroline jump. She stubs out her smoke in the ashtray in the center console and yelps, "What the fuck, FP!?" He sighs again and reaches out to squeeze Caroline's hand, hating himself for startling her. Quietly, he says, "I'm sorry, Caroline. I don't know why she's back here, but I'm guessing it isn't just to see Jug. What did she say?" Caroline looks down at her lap, absentmindedly picking at her freshly polished nails. She looks up at FP and smiles, making him relax just a tad. She asks, "Can we go inside? I have to pee again." FP runs his hand down his face and chuckles. "Of course, babe. Let's get you inside and maybe drink some water."

Caroline is finally almost sober half an hour later and definitely more comfortable (she undressed in her living room immediately after getting in the door, shouting to FP that 'pants are a fuckin' prison'). While she drank some water, FP picked up her discarded clothes and brought her some sleep shorts and the worn out Pink Floyd shirt that he had seen her wearing when he had woken her up in the middle of the night last week. They're both curled up on her couch listening to the soundtrack to some indie movie FP had never heard of, but Caroline absolutely loved. She's got her head in his lap and FP's stroking her dark hair, still in its braid on the side of her head. She looks up at him and asks quietly, "You're not going to get back with her, are you?" FP glances down at her and sees her worried expression. Smiling at her, he strokes a finger down the side of her face then says, "Of course not, Sweet Caroline. You're already too much woman for me." Caroline grins and kisses his hand, holding it to rest over her heart. "You're right about that, Sheriff Jones." She goes back to watching the movie and FP can feel her heart beat against his hand, smiling long after she stopped looking at him. She falls asleep within fifteen minutes and FP lets her be for as long as he can before he needs to move his legs. Caroline barely stirs as he turns off the television and gently lifts her head off of his lap. She finally does wake up when he says her name a few times. Bleary eyed, Caroline sits up and says tiredly, "Dealing with your ex wife really knocked me out, I guess." FP sighs and is about to make excuses for Gladys, but Caroline stands up and strokes his stubbled face, gently shushing him. She kisses his lined forehead and says quietly, "It's alright, sheriff. She just told me to leave her kids alone. No biggie. She seems to be all talk, anyway." FP nods and lets her stroke his face, closing his eyes and murmuring, "You're amazing, Sweet Caroline." Caroline kisses his nose and says, "C'mon, handsome. Let's go to bed." FP opens his eyes and follows her to the bedroom, turning off the lights as he goes. Once the bedroom door is shut, Caroline gets a panicked look on her face and asks, "You're staying, right?" FP smiles and says, "Of course, doll. I love being barely clothed in a bed with you." Caroline rolls her eyes and heads into her bathroom, leaving FP to strip down to his boxers and crawl into Caroline's bed, setting his phone on silent and leaving it on the bedside table. Caroline emerges with no make up and she flips the lights off, snuggling into FP's side. She sighs and rests her head on his chest as he pulls her closer. FP strokes her hair and quietly asks, "You going on your run tomorrow?" Caroline groans and says, "Ughhhh, the sound of running right now makes me wanna die. I'll probably skip it. You okay with maybe a little morning sex?" FP laughs and feels her press a kiss to his chest. "I could be convinced, I guess." A few minutes later, Caroline is asleep again and FP watches her breathe for a minute before he closes his own eyes and falls asleep.


	13. lazing on a sunny afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and FP spend their Saturday together and prepare for Toni's big birthday bash.
> 
> Title is from Sunny Afternoon by The Kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lucky number thirteen... rest in peace, Luke Perry. it's not going to be the same without 1/3 of Hot Dad Squad. who's gonna keep Archie 'Dumbass' Andrews in line now?
> 
> also smol note: this one was going to feature a sex scene but I started watching the Leaving Neverland doc about the Michael Jackson sexual scandal and the idea of writing sex right now makes me want to take a long shower. it's a bit shorter because honestly, the whole documentary kind of ruined my day and I couldn't write the party well. so it's next chapter.

Caroline awakens before FP (after getting up before dawn for a few years now, her sleep schedule would probably never recover) and tries her best to slip out of her bed without waking him. He’s got the blankets pulled up to his chin and he’s snoring quietly. She presses a light kiss to his lined forehead and heads to the bathroom, doing her morning routine. It’s still barely light out but lord knows she needs coffee. Caroline starts a pot and digs in her fridge looking for something to cook for breakfast. She finds some bacon and sets it out. By the time she’s got the frying pan ready, her coffee is done and she eagerly pours a mug full, adding some creamer and nearly burning her tongue taking a gulp. She cooks up the bacon along with some toast and by the time she’s spread strawberry jam on the toast, it’s nearly seven AM. She’s just about to go wake up FP when her phone dings. It’s Regina asking how the rest of her night went. She takes the time to text back and when she looks up from her phone, she can see FP down the hallway in her bathroom pulling on his jeans. Caroline grins and she pours another mug of coffee, getting the small kitchen table cleaned off for breakfast for two. It’s been a long time since more than one person sat there for a meal, she thinks with a smile. It feels nice, though. FP’s leaning in the doorway when she finishes setting the bacon and toast plates on the table, jeans on but unbuttoned and no shirt on his tanned chest. Caroline takes her time taking him in and he’s grinning by the time she looks at his face, there’s a huge grin across it. “Morning, Sheriff Jones. Breakfast?”

After breakfast, FP heads home to check on Jughead, telling Caroline he’d be back in a bit. Caroline spends awhile tending to her plants and harvesting, listening to music and having the last of the coffee. After a shower and some laundry, she’s getting anxious for FP to come back. It’s been a few hours and still nothing from him. Pulling out her phone from her jeans pocket, she types out a text to him: “we never had that morning sex, sheriff. you still coming back?” Her phone rings immediately after she sends the text, but it’s Toni, not FP. She answers it and Toni sounds so excited that it makes Caroline smile. “Hey Aunt Cara! So the party is tonight at seven here at Thornhill. You can bring your man, but make sure he doesn’t tell anyone else. If I see any of those Serpent assholes at my birthday party I’m sure Cheryl won’t hesitate to retaliate. There will be drinks and food and it’ll be fun!” Caroline lights up a joint as she listens to her niece prattle on about party prep. Caroline asks during a lull in conversation, “What about Cheryl’s mother? She’s okay with you throwing a party with alcohol at her mansion?” Toni lowers her voice and responds, “She doesn’t care, probably because we know about her weird, perverted brothel. Don’t tell FP or Cheryl I told you that.” Caroline chokes on some smoke, laughing loudly just as she can hear Toni laughing on the other end. Caroline says after she can breathe properly, “There’s gotta be something in the water here, so much weird shit happens. A brothel? Goddamn. I’ll see if FP wants to come. Will that be okay, what with Cheryl?” Toni sighs and answers, “She’ll behave, I promise. She may be pissed at the Serpents in my behalf, but she cares for you and knows that you’re happy with him.” Caroline smiles and says sweetly, “I love you, Toni. And I'm so damn proud of you. Happy birthday, sweetheart.” Caroline continues when Toni doesn’t respond, “Your mom is proud of you, too. Even though she’s not great at showing it. You should give her a chance to tell you.” Toni gives a deep sigh on the other end and says softly, “I love you too, Cara. I’ll see you tonight.” She hangs up the call and Caroline sighs herself, finishing the rest of her joint and relaxing on the couch.

It’s noon by the time FP knocks on Caroline’s door again. Jughead and Jellybean were both at the trailer watching some Hitchcock movies and lord knows he couldn’t say no to his daughter when she gave him those puppy dog eyes. After Rear Window, he looked at his phone and saw a text from his girl. After a quick shower he had changed clothes and said goodbye to his kids. Jughead clearly knew that he was heading to see Caroline (the boy had put extra emphasis on the words ‘be safe’ as he was walking out the door). At least one of his kids approved of his love life. He had no idea what Jellybean would say. She always seemed to hold out hope that her parents would get back together, even though they split when she was barely five. Before he got too lost in thought, Caroline opened her front door with a smile and he forgot what he was even thinking of in the first place.

Caroline's over the moon to see FP and she grabs at his hand once he appears on her doorstep, pulling him inside. He takes his boots off and sniffs the air, smelling marijuana and traces of the bacon they had for breakfast. She shrugs at his raised eyebrow and plants a hand on her hip, asking, "What held you up?" FP doesn't answer right away, instead sitting down on her couch heavily and lighting a smoke. Caroline opens her small living room window and sits beside him, handing him the plastic ashtray from her coffee table. She adds, "It's at least lovely outside today, sunny and everything." FP nods at her weather comment, sighs and turns to her, locking his brown eyes with hers. He says simply, "Kids. Sorry, doll." Caroline nods and asks quietly, "Is it weird for you, dating now that you have kids?" She lowers her eyes as soon as the question is out of her mouth, busying herself with her laptop sitting on the coffee table and playing some music (The Zombies today, starting with Time of the Season). FP waits for her to settle back on the couch and then he says, "It's not weird, but it's definitely complicated." Caroline looks down at her chipped nail polish and murmurs, "I'm sorry, FP." He stubs out his cigarette in the ashtray and takes her hand, squeezing it and tipping her chin back up with his other hand. "It's okay, doll. It's worth it, if I get to see you. Plus, they're kids. They can adjust to anything. Jug approves, anyway." Caroline's expression softens and she squeezes his hand back. She smiles and asks, "Do you want to come to a party tonight?"

After a lunch of grilled cheese prepared by FP ("First thing I ever learned to cook when my dad started drinking and staying out all night," FP had said quietly), Caroline had dragged FP into her room to try and find something to wear to Toni's party. She's tried on three outfits so far, FP declaring she looked good in all of them. He's laying on his back on her bed on the phone with the office (just checking in with the other officers on his weekend off) and Caroline's in her bathroom, presumably trying on another dress. He hangs up after the office secretary informs him that nothing of note has happened, and calls out to the closed bathroom door, "You almost done, sweet Caroline? I still have to get Toni something if I'm coming with you to this damn party." Caroline says loudly through the closed door, "You don't have to, sheriff. I already put your name on the card with the jacket I got her. Anyway, I know it's probably going to be weird, what with her new gang and probable underage drinking." FP idly scrolls through his phone and responds, "Nah doll, it's fine. I'm off duty for the weekend anyway. As long as it doesn't get too crazy, I'll stand down. Are you almost done, woman? You look good in everything." The bathroom door opens and FP lets his phone fall back on the bed when he sees his girl standing in the doorway. She's barefoot and her legs are bare too, but the dress... FP whistles at Caroline and grins slowly as he takes her in. She's wearing a purple dress covered in sequins that ended just above her knees, with thin straps and a deep V neck. Caroline says, "This is the one. Regina gave it to me for my 27th birthday and I'm so surprised that it still fits. Helps that my tits are still nice and small, otherwise I would fall out. You like it?" FP gets off of the bed and takes Caroline's hands, saying firmly, "Babe, if you wear that dress, I'm not gonna be able to keep my eyes off you." Caroline flushes a little pink under the scrutiny of his dark eyes and says, "I'll probably just wear tights and some flats with it, maybe my leather jacket." FP isn't really listening to her, instead burying his face in her neck and kissing the pale skin there. Caroline gives in for a minute, closing her eyes and letting FP plant kisses up her neck to her cheek. When he bites her earlobe lightly, she shivers and murmurs, "So you like it, then." FP looks into her brown eyes and says firmly, "I love it. Take it off, though." Caroline laughs softly and says, "Alright, sheriff. Give me a minute." FP nods and lets her retreat back into the bathroom, sitting on the edge of her bed and trying to resist the urge to follow her into the bathroom and pull the dress off of her himself. Caroline reappears in just her underwear (black cotton today, FP notes) and no bra, smiling at FP. He inhales sharply when she steps closer until she's standing between his legs, then she strokes his face softly. FP closes his eyes and lets her stroke across his stubble and slight wrinkles and before he realizes it, he says quietly, "I really care about you, honey." Caroline's soft hands stop touching his face and he opens his eyes to see her smiling. She leans in and kisses him, softly and sweetly. FP catches the back of her head when she tries to pull back and kisses her again, and again, until she's sitting on his lap and he's on his back on the bed. Caroline sit back, bringing her hips close to his and grinning down at her boyfriend. "How about afternoon sex, since we never had that morning sex?"

A few hours later, Caroline and FP are in his truck, parked along the long, winding driveway of Thornhill Manor. The huge, imposing house sits before them, colored lights shining in all the windows. Caroline is dressed to the nines, fishnet tights and purple satin flats completing her sequined dress and leather jacket. Her brown hair is braided into two small braids, one on either side of her head, and she's got her usual dark eyeshadow and purple lipstick on. FP's in his usual attire of jeans, a henley, plaid flannel, and leather jacket (one without the Serpent logo, obviously). Caroline turns to look at FP across the truck and smiles at him. "You ready, Sheriff Jones?" FP sighs and shoots her a smile back, saying, "I guess so, doll. Let's party."


	14. young lover, I miss the taste of your tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Toni's birthday party! Sweet girl is turning 18 and throwing a party, and Caroline and FP are having their first public night out! And later, they spend the night in an unfamiliar place.
> 
> Title from Young Lover by St Vincent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hello hello all. it's been a weekend, and sunday felt like the time to write. plus, the new vampire weekend tracks are bangin' and they inspired me a bit. 
> 
> also sexual content ahead. sorry not sorry

FP and Caroline are walking hand in hand up to the imposing open front door of Thornhill, Toni's birthday gift in Caroline's right hand. Cheryl is standing in front of the door, holding a clipboard and looking very official and very dangerous, as always. When she spots Caroline and FP, she smiles warmly and steps aside, saying, "Good evening, Auntie C and Sheriff Jones. Welcome to the most exclusive party of the year: TT's Birthday Bash. Have some drinks and some hors d'oeuvres. Enjoy." The redhead catches Caroline's eye and winks, ushering them in. The front room is large and they are people everywhere, mostly teenagers. A few of them are sporting incredibly precise hairdos and wearing a patch on their jackets that reads, "The Pretty Poisons." FP mutters to himself, "Must be the new gang." Caroline shoots him a weary look and whispers loudly above the music, "Shush, sheriff. You're off work. Let's go find a place to drop this off and get some drinks." FP nods and watches Caroline's cute behind as she leads him deeper into the mansion.

Caroline is on her second drink (the drink is called a TTequila, but it just tastes like a Tequila Sunrise). FP has been mostly quiet, keeping his hand on the small of his girlfriend's back. They still haven't actually seen Toni, to Caroline's dismay. FP's munching on some snack mix a waiter had handed him on a comically small plate. The massive mansion seemed to be decorated in a sort of rave style, but with way more leather. And there are a lot more members of Toni's 'gang' walking around than FP had known existed. Caroline tugs on his hand when she finally spots her niece, pulling him off to a small sitting room on the left side of the house. Toni is sitting in a large leather chair sipping from a beer bottle. She stands up excitedly when she sees her aunt, grabbing her and pulling her into a huge hug. "Hey Aunt Cara! Thanks for coming!" FP smiles to himself as he watches his girl hug her niece. Toni nods at FP and says sweetly, "Hi Mr Jones. Glad you could make it, too." He nods at Toni and says warmly, "Happy birthday, kid." Caroline breaks away from Toni and rejoins FP, asking, "Did Cheryl organize this? It's a pretty impressive party, darlin'." Toni nods and smiles proudly, answering, "She's had a lot of free time. We've been busy, the Poisons and I. Veronica hired us to do security at her speakeasy. You should stop by." Caroline takes a gulp of her drink, then looks at FP. He hasn't said anything yet, but she can feel his hand clench into a fist. Caroline says hurridly, "How wonderful! We could stop by some night. I heard Gladys sung a song there the other night." FP waits til she's finished talking, then says firmly, "Did you fire the Serpents?" Toni's stare turns steely and she says quietly to Caroline, "I'll see you later, Aunt Caroline. I hope you have a good time." The teenager slips away into a group of people before FP can stop her. Caroline turns to face FP and touches his cheek gently, directing his eyes towards hers. She says quietly, "I'm sorry, sheriff. I know Toni told me Veronica was having trouble with Gladys and Hiram Lodge, so she needed to hire someone to keep the Gladys and the Serpents out. Obviously, the Serpents couldn't." FP nods slowly, enjoying the feel of Caroline's soft hand on his cheek. He kisses her forehead, then says, "It's alright. It's Jug's business, not mine. Let's go outside. You got a joint in your purse, right?" Caroline grins widely and grasps her small clutch more firmly, guiding him outside to the large pool area of Thornhill. She says over the music, "Come on, Sheriff Jones. I feel that I'm a bad influence on you." FP chuckles and shivers a bit in the night air. He murmurs close to Caroline's ear, "Maybe you are, but it sure is fun being corrupted, doll." Caroline rummages in her clutch for a small, tightly wrapped joint and she locks eyes with her boyfriend, murmuring back, "You're so lame, FP. Let's smoke this."

FP hasn't been this high in several years, he decides as he watches his pretty girlfriend sipping from a bottled water and gazing at the teenagers in the pool. Toni and Cheryl are splashing each other and Caroline is smiling warmly. FP takes her hand and leans closer, kissing her cheek. She turns to face him and says warmly, "Hi, handsome. You having a good time?" FP nods and moves so he's in front of her, taking her waist in his hands and feeling her body heat against his. He murmurs while he looks into her eyes, "I do feel better. You having a good time?" Caroline smiles widely and wraps her arms around his neck, gently scratching at his head in the way that he likes. FP shivers and Caroline winks at him, saying quietly, "Thanks for coming to this with me, Jones." FP nods and kisses her purple lips once, his tongue brushing her lips right before he pulls away. He looks into the kitchen window and sees the cake arriving. "C'mon sweetheart, there's cake inside. I need cake." Caroline laughs as he pulls her inside to get a slice of the beautiful pink cake. FP ate four pieces, Caroline laughing the whole time as her very stoned boyfriend enjoyed his cake.

By eleven PM, FP is sober again. He blamed the cake for ruining his high, but was secretly grateful. Weed was nice every once in awhile, but he felt like he needed to be on alert with teenagers drinking all over. He and Caroline and hanging out in a small room in the basement with a pool table, Caroline sitting on the edge of it and smoking the remainder of their joint from before. They're the only people in the room, but the sound of loud rock music coming from upstairs is still easily heard. FP doesn't recognize the song but Caroline seems to, humming along and playing with the cue ball she found in the corner of the pool table. FP locks eyes with her as she finishes the last hit of the joint, depositing it in a glass ashtray on the green felt of the pool table. He steps closer and sets his hands on her thighs, sliding them slowly up her fishnet clad thighs until he reaches the hem of her sequined dress. Caroline shivers and widens her legs. FP glances behind him and sees the only door to the room is shut, then turns back to his girl and leans closer. He breathes in and can smell her usual smell. Caroline surges forward quickly, kissing his mouth hard before pulling back, smiling sweetly at her man. FP brushes some of her dark hair back and murmurs, "The door is locked, doll. I'm not high anymore and I wanna touch you. You look so damn good in these tights." Caroline glances at the door worriedly and says, "They were cheap. Five bucks." FP nips her bottom lip to get her attention away from the closed door and asks innocently, "So I can rip them then?" Caroline's brown eyes darken a little and she murmurs, "I suppose so." FP maintains eye contact with her and she can hear the rip of the fabric in the quiet room. Caroline gasps when FP brushes a finger across her thin underwear. She had gone for a black lacy thong tonight, hoping FP would discover it at some point. FP runs his hands over her ass and whispers against her ear, "You look so good, sweet Caroline. Do I get to take you home, or can I take you at this pool table?" Caroline laughs as FP's fingers slip under her panties, sliding them into her cunt and resting them against her clit. She whimpers when his fingers stop moving and she says, "I'm not letting you fuck me on this pool table, Sheriff Jones." FP starts rubbing her clit in a steady motion and says bemusedly against her ear, "But you'll let me finger you?" Caroline rolls her eyes, then closes them. Leaning in closer, FP kisses her deeply for a few minutes, brushing his tongue against her as he strokes her clit. She tastes like tequila and something else sweet. FP finds himself groaning against her mouth as she moves against him, her legs shaking as she's almost overcome with pleasure. He pulls back from her mouth and murmurs, "You taste so good, love." FP watches a pink flush take over Caroline's pretty face and her breath catches as she comes quickly, squeezing his arm hard when she moans out his name. FP covers her blushing face in kisses while she comes down, stroking her hair away from her face. Caroline's eyes open and she mumbles, "That was embarrassingly quick. Holy shit." Making sure she was looking, FP licks his fingers off, watching her shiver as he tastes her cunt on his fingers. Afterward FP grins and slides her underwear back into place, pulling her skirt down and making sure the door was still shut. God forbid any teenagers see him knuckle deep in their drug dealer. Caroline composes herself and kisses FP sweetly on the mouth, hopping down from the pool table. She takes FP's hand and says, "Wanna go get some beer? I could use a cigarette after that." She winks at FP and his heart bets a little bit faster.

Caroline's phone dings while she and FP are sitting on a stone bench in the huge garden area of Thornhill, sharing a cigarette. She pulls it out of her small clutch and reads the text from Regina outloud, "hey mama, i'm spending the night at your place tonight. i know youre at tonis party (tell her i say hbd!) and frank and i got into it. ill leave you some food in the kitchen like always. luv u bb." FP quirks an eyebrow and asks, "So she's sleeping at your place, then?" Caroline raises her eyes to meet his and sighs, "Yeah, guess so. Would it be okay if I stayed with you?" FP stubs out the cigarette into an ashtray next to the bench and says, "Of course, baby. Jughead never stays at home on the weekend anyway. I got some beer in the fridge and some horror movies on the DVR." Caroline smiles at him and pecks his lips. "Thank you, sheriff. Wanna head out?"

Caroline is standing behind FP while he unlocks his trailer. Jughead's motorcycle is gone (FP assumes he's with Betty) and the trailer is quiet. When he gets inside, he turns all the lights on and gets two beers, watching Caroline take her shoes off and retreat to his bedroom in the back. FP removes his own shoes and brings the beers to his living area, sitting down on the couch and flipping on the tv. He's discard his leather jacket by the time Caroline reappears in the living room, now without tights and her dress. She's got one of his long sleeve henleys on, her legs still bare. Her dark hair is out of the braids and is wavy, and her make up is gone. FP watches her walk over to him, his eyes wide. She looks like a fucking princess in his clothes, he decides. Caroline sits next to him on the couch and snuggles up into his side. FP selects Friday the 13th from his DVR and wraps his arm around his girl, inhaling the lavender scent. Carline shiver and murmurs, "Thanks for taking me out tonight, FP. I had a good time. Especially on that pool table." FP chuckles deep in his chest and and kisses her hair, mumbling into it, "We could reenact it in my bedroom, honey." Caroline smiles and leans up so she can look into his dark eyes. Before he knows it, she's up off the couch and halfway to his bedroom, calling out behind her, "Come on, then. Lemme show you exactly how much I like you." FP sheds clothes the whole way to his bedroom, excited beyond measure to spend the night with his woman and wake up with her in his bed tomorrow morning.


	15. I get high with a little help from my friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks pass, and now it's FP's birthday! He and Caroline (and Gladys?) celebrate with a night out and Caroline bonds with the other woman in FP's life.
> 
> Title from With a Little Help From My Friends by The Beatles (of course)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I spent most of a sleepless night thinking of how I was going to work in the "Gladys buying the Cooper's house and Alice confessing her love to FP' and then I realize....I don't have to. they didn't happen in this universe. now, enjoy! another one coming soon but tbh it'll be mostly sex

And so it goes for five weeks. Caroline spends her days baking and harvesting her weed plants and her nights with her niece or best friend or boyfriend. FP was usually busy until late on weekdays but he still spent at least half the week at Caroline’s. Jellybean became aware of Caroline’s existence and was shockingly okay with it. Alice Cooper definitely stopped saying hi to Caroline at the grocery store, though. All because of FP. A decent amount of Riverdale citizens congratulated Caroline on her relationship with the sheriff (SO many mothers telling her that FP would do anything for those he loves and that she was a lucky woman). FP found most of his thoughts were Caroline shaped. He definitely is close to falling in love with her, he thinks to himself one day upon receiving a sweet text from her. And Caroline has it no easier, spending most of her time dreaming of her tall, rugged sheriff. Toni and her mother were getting along again and Caroline painted her living room a bright, cheery periwinkle. Everything was coming up roses.

FP’s birthday was coming up, and Caroline had planned a huge soirée at Veronica Lodge’s club. Cake, drinks, friends, the whole nine yards. Toni’s gang was still running security, so Caroline got it for a great rate. She invited most of the other town adults and parents, assuming correctly that Toni would spread the news to the teens. She had asked Jughead in person one morning, while she pushed some bacon onto his plate. He nodded slowly and noticed she didn’t have pants on under her long Pink Floyd shirt. “Of course we’ll be there. Thanks, Caroline.” She had smiled gratefully and winked at the boy, putting the skillet in the sink and sitting back down at the breakfast table next to FP. Caroline fit into FP’s life nicely, and Gladys seemed to accept that, strangely. She always had a snarky comment or takedown ready, but when she witnessed Jellybean hugging Caroline goodbye after a day of movies and Monopoly, Gladys was quiet. His girl was good with the kids, FP thought proudly. He knew she couldn’t have kids, but always assumed she wasn’t the type to want them, anyway. He could see her heart swell when his daughter hugged her, though. Caroline was exactly what FP needed, and vice versa. He couldn’t be happier that his family got along with her, too.

The night of his birthday creeps up fast. Gladys was invited (against FP’s will) by Caroline, vowing to keep things cool for Jellybean’s sake. Jughead had agreed to give a speech about his father (it was a suggestion by Gladys, surprisingly. She had mentioned it to Regina who was the town’s biggest gossip). Unfortunately Caroline and FP haven’t seen each other in the three days before his birthday, but they planned to meet and drive there together (Gladys was bringing the kids and the cake to the club later). Caroline is standing outside of her little cottage the night of the party when FP pulls up. The headlights shine on her in the dark dusk and he almost gasps at how pretty she looks. She’s wearing her soft black leather boots with black leggings that had a bit of a silver pattern on them. Her shirt is a long, flowy sheer purple tulle, exposing a hint of cleavage nestled in a lacy black bralette under the top. A few long, silvery necklaces are around her neck and her nose ring is back to the simple rose gold hoop, looking delicate against her freckles skin. She’s got her old leather jacket on, looking like a sexy, dangerous woman. By the time FP’s eyes meet hers, she’s practically touching the door handle of the truck, grinning at FP’s stunned silence. She’s wearing dark red lipstick, and silvery eye make up, and her dark hair is in low pigtails on the sides of her head. She’s buckled into the truck before FP says anything, and he finally asks her as she sets her bag on the floor mat, “Are you my birthday present, doll? Can I eat you now?” Caroline rolls her eyes as FP shifts his truck in the direction of Pop’s and says, “Oh hush, you. We can talk birthday gifts after this party.” FP sniffs the air coming in through her open window and asks slyly, “Why are you wearing your expensive perfume, honey? Trying to impress someone?” Caroline scoffs and takes FP’s hand across the console, squeezing gently. She says sweetly, “I already have the one I want.” FP glances over at her and smiles warmly, murmuring, “You’re sweet, doll. You ready to drive me back to your place tonight when I drink too much?” Caroline laughs and says, “Of course, Sheriff. I have to give you your birthday gift anyway, and that’s back at my place.” FP scans for a parking spot as he turns into the full Pop’s lot. After he` parks, he turns the truck off and turns to Caroline, smiling at her toying with one of her many silver rings. He sees other people making their way into Pop’s, so he lowers his voice and asks Caroline, “So this party and you looking like a goddamn dream, those aren’t my only gifts?” Caroline shakes her head and FP smells the floral perfume even stronger. She winks and says in the same quiet tone, “Nope. But the last gift is basically just me in lingerie so...keep your expectations low.” Grinning widely, FP breathes in sharply and leans forward to plant a slow, lingering kiss on Caroline’s lips. When he pulls back, she flushes pink and says abruptly, “Alright. Party time.”

The birthday party is a rousing success! Most of the town turned out and Jughead gives a speech that brought tears to FP's eyes, along with Caroline's. She's sitting next to him and clutching his hand as Jughead finishes his speech, immediately releasing FP's hand and pushing him towards his son. She watches the two Jones boys embrace and catches Gladys' eyes, smiling warmly when she sees tears in her dark eyes. Above the noise of the crowd, Gladys asks Caroline, "Join me for a smoke break?" Caroline sees FP still proudly clutching his boy across the busy club and she nods at Gladys, grabbing her purse and following her out the back. Once outside in the brisk night air, Caroline breathes a bit easier and watches Gladys light up a smoke, the two women leaning against the building. Caroline rummages through her purse and grabs out a hard cigarette pack, pulling a tightly wrapped joint out from inside of it along with a lighter. She lights it, takes a puff, and smiles guiltily at Gladys when she makes a show of sniffing the air. Gladys leans closer and says, "Well hell, girl. You got pot? Gimme some." Gladys looks around and sees no one else has followed them outside and she puts out her cigarette, tossing it aside on the ground as Caroline wrinkles her nose. Gladys says by way of apology, "I give to Greenpeace. It's fine. Littering isn't end end of the world. Where did you get that?" Caroline hands the older woman the joint, feeling Gladys' warm fingers wrap around hers for a second. Caroline looks down to her black boots and says casually, "It's mine. I have a small plant." Gladys passes the joint back, pulling out her phone as she and Caroline chat. Surprisingly, not about FP. They share cute photos of Jellybean (Gladys) and screenshots of Regina complaining about her husband (Caroline) and actually have a decent time, smoking weed and laughing together in the night. When the joint is finished, Gladys pats Caroline's cheek and says sweetly, "Thanks, dollface. You're growing on me." Caroline flushes slightly and follows Gladys back into the busy club, finding FP looking for her.

The party is winding down and FP is sobering up, chasing his third whiskey with a bottle of water. Damn him and his responsibilities! Can't even bring himself to get drunk on his damn birthday...Jughead and Betty and all the teenagers had left, and most of the adults have gone, too. Caroline is seated at the table next to him, sipping a gin and tonic and scrolling through her phone. Gladys and JB are dancing together alone on the dance floor, jumping and swaying to the old Beach Boys song on the jukebox. FP takes it in for a second: never would he have thought at fifty years old he would be alive, much less with two amazing kids and a happening love life. Caroline seems to notice his reverie, snapping her fingers in his face and placing a soft hand on his arm. He feels the warmth bleed through his sweater and he looks up at his girl, smiling when his eyes reach hers. He squeezes her hand and asks, "Thanks for this, sweet Caroline. This was... amazing. You're amazing." Caroline blushes and FP brushes his hand across her reddening cheek, murmuring, "You are the best thing I've found here, doll." She grins so wide her face hurts with the ache of it, but she says quietly, "Happy birthday, Sheriff Jones." Gladys claps her hands loudly from across the room, the sound echoing across the room and snapping FP and Caroline back to reality. Gladys is grinning like the cat that got the cream and holding her phone to one of her ears, clearly trying to talk to whoever was on the other end. FP shoots Caroline an apologetic glance and says, "I'll be right back." He stands to say goodbye to his daughter, hugging her tightly and patting Gladys on the shoulder as she hustles JB out the back door. FP returns to Caroline and takes her hands, pulling her up to stand. He kisses her warm forehead and grins wickedly. Leaning in to her ear, he murmurs, "Wanna get out of here? I have a Bruce Springsteen cassette stuck in the truck's tape deck. Could drive around for a bit." Caroline laughs and kisses him happily.


	16. i'm on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP and Caroline grab some wine and park at Sweetwater River for awhile before heading back to Caroline's.
> 
> Title from I'm on Fire by Bruce Springsteen (seriously the sexiest song, I dunno if I'm just realizing that now as an older human but like...fuck, man)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I was thinking about how long I'll be working on this. I have so many ideas but I've gotten literally no feedback from people so I might just not post them. I don't know. I know people are reading, which is awesome, but I don't know if it's good enough to keep going or just abandon it. that wouldn't be for awhile, anyway.
> 
> also this story is offically divergent from canon. the heather episode was....ehh. I love the movie and have for so many years but I didn't care for the musical. so they won't be buying the Cooper house, Toni and Cheryl aren't breaking up (not that that lasted...), Jug and Betty won't be destroying the trailer, etc. personally I'm so sick of the farm, too.
> 
> this chapter has been planned for a week or two and it's pretty much just.. well you'll see.

Caroline lets FP hold her hand as they walk out the doors of Pop's and to FP's truck. Surprising his girl, FP opens the passenger side door for her and she shoots him a wink as she steps up into the truck. When FP gets in and starts up the truck, he looks to his right at Caroline and says, "Want to go grab some wine from the liquor store and maybe go to the river? It's not too cold out; we could sit in the back of the truck and look at the stars." Caroline smiles and asks curiously, "What's gotten into you, Sheriff Jones? Sounds awful romantic. Has old age softened you?" FP lights up a cigarette and exhales the smoke, laughing as Caroline switches the radio over to the tape deck (Springsteen was, in fact, stuck in it). He starts up the old truck and says, "Oh, hell no, doll. Fifty ain't going to change anything." Caroline says softly, "Good." Then she turns up the volume and leans back in her seat, humming along with The Boss as FP steers them towards the liquor store. 

"What kind of wine do you like, sheriff?" FP is looking at the literal wall of wine in the back of the liquor store, completely lost. Caroline is watching him and grinning, her dark eyebrow raised as her boyfriend tries to decide on a bottle of wine. "Fuck if I know, never really drank much of it. What do you like?" Caroline steps closer to the shelves and leans down to inspect a bottle on the bottom shelf. FP steps a bit closer to her and glances around the store, not seeing anyone else nearby. He says quietly while staring at her ass, "Babe you're giving me quite a view back here. We could just skip the wine and head back to your place. Get my other birthday gift from you." Caroline straightens up and rolls her eyes, thrusting a bottle of wine into FP's arms. She grins and says firmly, "Nope, sheriff. You proposed wine and Sweetwater River and that's what you're gonna give me." She starts off towards the register in the front of the store and hears FP behind her mumbling, "That's not all I'm gonna give you." Caroline flips him off behind her back and he laughs, thinking to himself how lucky he is to have a girl with a sense of humor. The man behind the counter seems to recognize FP and they chat for a minute while Caroline checks her phone. She's got a text from her sister wishing FP a happy birthday, and a notification from Instagram that showed that Toni had tagged her in a photo. While FP pays for the bottle of wine and a pack of smokes, Caroline looks at the picture and smiles softly. It's of her and FP, standing beside the bar in La Bonne Nuit, smiling at each other. They're holding drinks and FP's gazing at her in a way that makes Caroline's stomach seize. The caption says, 'my two favorite lovebirds.' FP leans over to see what she's looking at and he grins at the picture, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he grabs the wine bottle and soft pack of cigarettes and bids goodnight to the shop keeper. Caroline puts her phone back in her bag and follows FP outside to the truck, keeping her eyes on his firm behind as he walks in front of her. He calls from over his leather-clad shoulder, "Don't think I don't see you looking at my ass, little girl." Caroline laughs brightly and hops in the truck, holding her man's hand as he starts it up and turns down the winding road to Sweetwater River.

The sky is remarkably clear at the edge of the river, making it easy to see all the stars above the trees. FP had pulled his truck close to the river's edge, backing it up so they could sit in the bed of the truck and look up. He had left the truck on and opened the windows and now Bruce Springsteen's low voice was coming from the cab. Caroline and FP are sitting on the edge of the tailgate, passing the wine bottle back and forth and talking quietly as to not disturb the serenity of it all. Caroline's had the majority of the wine and her cheeks are flushed pink, her shoes cast off and her feet dangling off the edge of the truck. It's still warm out, so FP has taken his jacket off and Caroline's got her leggings off (her flowy shirt being long enough to cover her behind and most of her thighs). FP's got his arm around her and occasionally will lean down and press a kiss to her dark hair when she says something particularly endearing. "I'm glad you had a good birthday, FP. Gladys was super nice, too. I was surprised." FP sighs and takes a drink of the wine (he wasn't crazy about the taste, but it was more for Caroline, anyway) and says, "Probably decided to play nice since the kids were there. What did you guys talk about outside? I noticed you slip away after Jug's speech." Caroline swings her legs back and forth and shrugs. "Not much. Shared a joint I had. She was actually weirdly pleasant." FP shakes his head and sighs again, resolving to stop thinking about his ex and her true reason for coming back to Riverdale. He instead focuses on the warm, pretty woman to his right. She's humming along to the music again and FP notices that the wine bottle is empty. He chuckles and asks curiously, "Did you finish all of that wine, little girl?" Caroline doesn't look guilty, instead shrugging before hopping off the truck tailgate and depositing the empty glass bottle in the dumpster a few strides away. When she hops back up, FP grins at her and strokes her pink cheek softly. Caroline smiles and murmurs, "So, you're fifty. Half a century. What do you got planned for the next fifty years?" FP tucks some loose dark hairs behind her pierced ears and leans closer until his mouth is very close to hers. She breathes in and holds it for a second, waiting for him to make the next move. All FP does is peck her mouth lightly, then he pulls back. Caroline looks slightly put out, and that makes FP grin even wider. He hops off the truck and comes to stand between Caroline's legs in front of the tailgate. Caroline rolls her eyes at him and he says, "I don't really know, sweet Caroline. Probably spend some time with my woman and try to be the best sheriff since Tom Keller. Maybe try to find a new place to live. The trailer is getting smaller every day." Caroline nods and is about to say something when the song in the truck ends and a new one starts, one she clearly loves, as she claps her hands and exclaims, "Fuck yeah! Favorite Springsteen song, right here. It's so hot." Listening for a second, FP recognizes it as 'I'm on Fire'. Caroline quietly sings along and FP watches her lovingly as her eyes close and she sways a bit. Her voice is soft and sweet and FP watches her, transfixed as she sings, "Hey, little girl, is your daddy home? Did he go and leave you all alone? I got a bad desire. Oooh, I'm on fire." Her eyes open slowly and she sees FP's dark eyes staring into her own and she blushes. Caroline touches his stubbled cheek and FP leans down, kissing one of her knees and then the other. Caroline continues to quietly sing as she watches FP's hands slide up her pale legs to her thighs. He swiftly pulls her body closer to his until she's on the edge of the tailgate and she squeals a bit, but doesn't protest as FP reaches up to pull her underwear down. He whistles lowly when he doesn't feel any and murmurs, "Oh, honey. Happy birthday to me." Caroline laughs and the sound echoes in the empty park around them. Leaning up, FP catches her eyes and says quietly, "Keep singing, doll. I like your voice." Caroline blushes and nods, starting the second verse as FP's head disappears between her pale legs and he covers her thighs with kisses and a few nips. "Tell me now, baby, is he good to you? And can he do to you the things that I do? Oh, no; I can take you higher. Ooooh, I'm on fire." FP's mouth reaches her cunt and he kisses it softly, sliding his tongue across her clit until he can hear her voice tremble as she sings. Her hand clutches at his dark hair and she's quiet for the rest of the song. The night air is full of sighs and Springsteen and FP's occasional groans (he loves the way her hands seize in his hair when she's close). It doesn't take long for Caroline to finish, and she does with her hands in FP's messy hair and her eyes on the stars above them. 

The truck ride back to Caroline's house is quiet. FP and Caroline are holding hands and the last song on the tape has just ended when they pull into Caroline's drive way. FP shuts off the truck and Caroline turns to face him. She looks down at her feet and then back up at FP, murmuring, "Thanks for that, sheriff. Can't say I've ever done anything like that outside." FP chuckles and squeezes her hand, then leans in closer to her and says lowly, "We can definitely do that again, doll. Can't say I didn't enjoy it." Caroline chokes out a laugh and FP watches her face as she turns pink, embarrassed she was just eaten out in the back of a truck in the middle of nowhere. FP feels his heart warm as his girl fidgets in her seat. Her brown eyes meet his and he blurts out without thinking, "I love you." Caroline's eyes get wide and she remains quiet as FP waits. The seconds seem to stretch on and on and he mumbles, "Fuck, sorry. That was stupid. Shouldn't have told you like that." Caroline's soft voice says over his mumbling, "I love you too, Sheriff Jones." The grin FP wears threatens to split his whole face in half, and he sees Caroline is smiling just as wide. He clears his throat and says, "Well, alright. Enough mushy shit. Let's get inside; you have a birthday present to give me."

When Caroline puts her key in the lock of her front door, she finds it unlocked. "That's weird, I know I locked it. Toni must have come by, or Regina and Frank were fighting again and she didn't let me know she'd be staying here." FP throws his arm out in front of Caroline and says quietly, "Let me, babe. I am the sheriff, after all." He gestures for Caroline to get behind him and she rolls her eyes, but complies. Opening the front door, FP can't see anything in the dark. He gropes for the light switch and flips it on, finding everything in it's usual place. "I'm gonna check the rest of the house, doll. You can come in." They enter the house and Caroline locks the front door behind her, standing in the living room as FP goes through the rest of the house. It's all quiet, and Caroline is surprised not to see her niece asleep on her couch, or Regina chain smoking in her kitchen. Her paranoia rises in her gut as FP emerges from her spare bedroom, looking solemn. Caroline starts in a small voice, "FP...?" He sighs and walks over to her, taking her hand softly and pulling her to the room that houses her small weed plant and most of her other, non-marijuana plants. He murmurs, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. You better come look at this."

The plant room is destroyed. Terra cotta shards and dirt everywhere, smeared on the walls and on the floor. All of her plants are either stomped on or ripped apart, and the room is a disaster. The weed plant is missing. Caroline gasps and turns into FP's embrace, crying softly into his chest. He ushers her to her bedroom and takes her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks softly. "We can come back tomorrow, love. Grab some clothes and we'll stay at my place. I can investigate tomorrow." Caroline nods wordlessly and grabs clothes and her phone charger and a small bag full of toiletries. FP's worried that she still hasn't said anything, but he leads her by hand out to his truck and once inside, kisses her hand and locks eyes with her. She's still quietly crying and in the smallest voice he had ever heard from her, she asks, "Why would someone do that?" FP sighs heavily and starts towards his trailer, clutching her hand. "I don't know, baby. But I'm going to find out."


	17. makes me wonder what I did before we synchronized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and FP deal with the aftermath of the break in and destruction at Caroline's house, and Jughead takes the investigation into his own hands.
> 
> Title from Trampled Under Foot by Led Zeppelin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man i can't express how much i enjoy baby teeth being in my vernacular once again. also fp getting all angry at his boy isn't canon for me, but it is hot as hell. enjoy
> 
> sexual content riiight off the bat

FP and Caroline hold hands the whole way back to FP's trailer and sleep close together in the wake of the break in. Surprisingly, Caroline sleeps deeply until around 2 am, when she's awoken by a frantic call from her sister Olivia. "Sis, you okay? My daughter called me to tell me that someone broke in to your place. She said she stopped to get some brownies and found your plant room destroyed. Please tell me you're okay." Caroline stifles a yawn and sighs, talking quietly to avoid waking FP up. "I'm alright, man. All my plants are destroyed, weed or otherwise. Hopefully my small one in the garden survived. Wait, so Toni called you?" Olivia sighs on the other end and Caroline smiles warmly at the thought of her niece and sister making up. Olivia clears her throat and says, "Do you know who did it? I'm assuming you're with your sheriff." Caroline glances over at her shirtless boyfriend, who is starting to stir awake. She hisses into the phone, "I gotta go, Olivia. I love you. I'll call you when I know more." She hangs up and sets her phone aside on the bedside table, seeing that it's barely after two am. FP's warm arms encircle her waist and he tugs until she's back under the covers with him. He kisses her cheek slowly and says without opening his eyes, "Come back to me, sweet Caroline." Caroline yawns and settles back against his chest, pressing a line of kisses down his firm chest. FP hums happily and opens his dark eyes to stare into Caroline's. He asks sweetly, "You okay doll?" Caroline nods and kisses his neck, pressing her teeth into the skin a bit when FP groans. She says quietly, "Yeah, I'm good. That was my sister. I guess Toni reached out to her. That's kind of a big deal." FP closes his eyes and buries his mouth in her neck, mumbling against the skin, "That's good, right? Maybe they're going to try and have a normal relationship." Caroline nods and feels her breath catch as FP pinches one of her nipples, his own breath coming quicker. Caroline kisses his mouth finally, the warmth from his arms seeping into her skin and making her tug the blankets off the bed. FP hooks his thumbs in the sides of her underwear and slides them down her legs as she kisses his jaw. Caroline stops as FP sheds his boxers and she opens her brown eyes and asks, "Is your bedroom door locked?" FP rolls his eyes and rises from the bed, checking the door and tossing his boxers into the hamper. When he looks back at the bed, he sighs. Caroline is naked and sweet looking, her dark hair messy from sleep and her pale skin shining in the moonlight coming in from the window. He slowly crawls on top of her, dragging his hard cock across her inner thigh until she whines and he's suddenly inside her. Caroline's eyes open wide and FP grins down at her, fully sheathing himself inside of her. He strokes her warm cheek and says simply, "I love you, Caroline." She grins and bites her lip, squeezing his ass in her hands as she says, "I love you, Sheriff Jones. Now fuck me."

Jughead and Betty are snoozing in each other's arms at the underground bunker when Jughead's phone goes off. Betty groans and turns away at the sound, mussing her boyfriend's hair until the boy grabs for his phone and checks it blearily. It's from Toni Topaz. It reads, "Hey Jones. I know we haven't been super tight lately, but I hope you can put that aside for the sake of my aunt Caroline. Someone trashed her plant room, the illegal one included. Anything you can do is appreciated. Let me know." Jughead reads it twice before gently waking Betty, handing her the phone. Betty reads it quickly and nods, the teens both knowing they're not getting any more sleep tonight. Jughead types out a text to Toni and Betty pulls on her jeans, asking, "Is Caroline good to your dad? She seems to really like him." Jughead pulls on his beanie and nods at his girlfriend. "She's the best girlfriend he's had in a really long time. Let's go see if we can find any clues before my dad gets there in the morning. I'm sure she's staying at the trailer tonight." Betty nods and takes a minute to tug on Jughead's jacket sleeve, pulling him to her. She smiles sweetly at him and says, "You're a good son, Juggy. I love you." Jughead flushes a bit pink and smiles proudly down at his beautiful girlfriend. "I love you too, Betts. Let's go Scooby Doo."

By daybreak, Jughead, Betty, and Toni are all convinced Gladys had something to do with the break in at Caroline's. The boot prints in the plant room are perfect matches for the boots that Kurtz and his goons wore, and Toni had overheard Gladys and Caroline out smoking weed at FP's birthday party that night. Gladys obviously found out that her ex's new girlfriend was selling pot and wanted her out of the way. Of course, it's not like he could tell his father. FP was finally in a good, healthy relationship with a sweet woman and Jughead really didn't want to ruin that with the knowledge that his ex is a drug lord who sabotaged her replacement's side business. So, he keeps quiet. There would be a time to nail his drug dealing mother on her crimes, but it wasn't today. Instead he took the two girls for breakfast and coffee at Pop's. His friendship with Toni rekindling was just a pleasant side effect of the investigation.

The cops spend the better part of the next day going over the wreckage at Caroline's small cottage, but turn up nothing. Caroline's friend Regina and her husband Frank, and Olivia, Caroline's sister, show up and mount an amazing cleaning effort after the cops left. Caroline had just shaken her head when FP told her solemnly that they had nothing to go on. The rest of the squad had left and the room looked as good as new. The two large wooden tables were cleaned of all dirt and most of the pots were still there, albeit empty. FP stands in the doorway and watches Caroline stare at the newly painted walls. They're a beautiful light blue that reminds FP of the sky on the day he first kissed Caroline. He asks quietly, "You want to go get some more plants, baby?" Caroline turns and smiles at him sweetly, stepping closer so he can take her hands. She shakes her head and says, "No thank you, sheriff. I don't know what I'll do with this room. Maybe just keep it as a spare room. In case Toni or Cheryl or, hell, Jughead, wanna spend the night." FP strokes his cheek and says warmly, "That sounds lovely, honey. I'll help you if you want. I'm looking at selling the trailer myself soon here. I want a real place to live, with an address that doesn't move. And being closer to the sheriff station would be nice. Gladys and JB already moved into a place near the school." Caroline nods and strokes her fingers along the stubble on FP's face. She asks quietly, "You know you and Jug can always stay here, right? The couch is probably long enough for the kid. In case you get the trailer sold and don't have a new place just yet." FP kisses her fingertips when they stroke across his lips and he leans down, picking Caroline up easily and holding her tightly against him. While she rolls her dark eyes and accepts her new airborne fate, FP walks her to the large wooden table in the (formerly) plant room, setting her on it and kissing her slightly sweaty forehead. She grins and tugs FP's dirty white t shirt off of his body and pulls him closer, feeling the sweat cooling on his broad chest and soaking into her sports bra. FP kisses her neck until she's squirming in his arms and he murmurs in her ear, "You're sweet, Caroline. I love you. I'll do anything I can to help you fix this room up." Caroline stills in his arms and pushes his head back so he's looking into her dark eyes. She raises an eyebrow and says curiously, "Anything?" FP leans closer against her body and tugs the strap of her sports bra, nestling his face in her cleavage and nodding into the warm, flushed skin. Caroline pushes back on FP's body until she can hop off the table, turning around so he was leaning back against it and facing her. She winks at him and tugs the elastic from her long, dark hair, pulling it into a ponytail that FP was just itching to feel. Caroline's hair usually smelled like lavender and coffee beans, and FP swears the scent gets his skin tingling. She kneels down and looks up at FP, the outline of his dick clearly evident in his grey sweatpants. She takes his hands, kisses the palm of each one, and places them on her head. His fingers twist at the ponytail in her hair and she murmurs against the skin of his stomach, "Keep your hands there, sheriff." FP nods slowly and whimpers, fucking whimpers, when Caroline strokes her hand down his cock for the first time that day. His eyes close as she gets to work on him, her skin prickling on her scalp when he tugs too hard on her hair. She grins against the underside of his cock when she hears FP murmuring, "Jesus, I fucking love you, doll."

FP and Caroline are sharing a large plate of chicken fingers at Pop's two hours after they finish (well, FP finishes) the plant room. They're both showered and wearing clothes not stained with dirt or paint, and Caroline's been smiling for hours. FP reaches for her hand across the table and squeezes her hand, locking eyes with her. She murmurs, "I don't know what I was doing with my life before I was with you." FP smiles slowly, feeling the warmth of her hand settle deep in his bones. He kisses her fingers and says simply, "I love you, Caroline." She still blushes every time he says it, and that makes him feel fucking amazing. Caroline nods and says sweetly, "I love you, sheriff. Thanks for today." FP nods and wags a large chicken finger in her face, grinning as she swipes at it. "Stop playing with your damn food, Jones. I'm hungry."


	18. and I love you; you're dirty and sweet, oh yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead grills Caroline about the break in over dinner, then FP and his girl drink and smoke and spend a night together.
> 
> title from Get it On by T. Rex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hello. took some marijuana to get my brain rollin' but here i am. can't wait for a new episode. this won't be long but i missed thinking of fp looking lovingly at my sweet caroline
> 
> sexxual content ahead

Caroline is trying to transplant her last remaining weed plant to a large pot when her phone rings. She’s still on edge (the break in was only two weeks ago) and she jumps a bit, wiping the dirt off of her hands and seeing an unknown number. She answers, “Hello?” It’s quiet for a second, then Jughead’s voice says flatly, “Hey, Miss Clinton... Caroline. It’s Jughead.” Caroline smiles warmly and Jughead can feel it through the phone. “What’s up, Jughead Jones?” “I was wondering if we could talk about the break in. Betty and I are co-writing an article for the Blue and Gold about it. Can we meet up?” Caroline grins again and says, “Well, I was planning to come by tonight to see your dad. I can bring some pizza by around five?” Jughead clears his throat and says, “Sounds good. Thank you. We like pepperoni and sauerkraut.” Caroline says, “See you tonight, Jughead.” The line goes dead and Caroline sets the phone down after seeing the time: 3:30. Time enough for a shower and a fat joint. 

FP's filing some paperwork in the sheriff station when a text comes in from Caroline. He puts on his reading glasses and reads, "your son invited me over for dinner and to talk about the break in. was he kidding when he said yall like pepperoni and sauerkraut? yikes." FP grins and stands up, walking over to close his office door. He calls Caroline and sits back down in his chair, waiting patiently for her to pick up. The phone rings three times before she picks up, her voice rough when she says, "Hello, Sheriff Jones." FP says, "What's the problem with pepperoni and sauerkraut?" He swears he can see her eyes roll through the phone and she answers, "Nothing. I like just cheese. I'll bring two large pepperoni, one with sauerkraut and one without. And a medium cheese. Do you think your boy has any leads on who broke into my house?" FP sighs and tucks the file covering the break in at Caroline's cottage away in a drawer, saying, "I don't know, doll. I certainly don't. You wanna stay the night tonight? Jughead has a school dance he's taking photos of for the yearbook. He's heading there right after dinner. We could get up to something." FP can hear her cough a bit, naturally she's smoking. Caroline's voice is a bit lower than usual when she says, "I'll stop by the store and get some whiskey along with that pizza. JB spending the night with Gladys?" "Of course. It's a Friday night; god forbid I see my own daughter." FP's voice is a bit steely when he says this, and he can hear Caroline sigh on the other end before she says, "I'm sorry, sheriff. I'll bring dinner and some chips and dip over and after your kid interviews me and leaves, we can drink and dance to some old music together. Deal?" FP grins and murmurs, "Deal, baby. See you at five."

Caroline's finishing her first slice of cheesy pizza when Jughead asks his first question. "Can you tell me what you were doing the night of the break in?" Caroline thinks for a second, chewing a bite of the crust. When she swallows it, she says, thoughtfully, "It was your dad's birthday party. We were all there that night. Hell, most people in Riverdale were there. Who wasn't there?" Jughead eats the majority of a slice of pizza in one bite and FP rolls his dark eyes at his boy's huge appetite. He sips his whiskey cola and glances at Caroline, who's reaching for another slice of cheese. Jughead gulps his huge bite down and jots something down quickly in his notebook, asking Caroline without looking up, "What did you and my father get up to after the party? I left with Betty before you two did." Caroline's normally pale face reddens a bit, just enough for Jughead to notice. The teenager glances at his father and sees FP smiling toothily at his girlfriend. Jughead rolls his eyes, assuming the two of them got up to something naughty. The teenager clears his throat and says, "Alright, I'll just assume you two spend the night together. Your alibis are each other. Caroline, do you think anyone would have a motive to do this?" Caroline chews a bite of her pizza thoughtfully and says, "I don't think so. It wasn't like this when I was growing up here, though. Drugs were never this bad. I don't know if my break in is connected to that, but I sure hope not. I didn't have that much pot, literally only one plant inside, and the only room that was trashed was the plant room. I don't know what's going on in Riverdale." FP takes his girlfriend's hand and says firmly to Jughead, "Any other questions, boy? Don't you have to go take pictures for yearbook?" Jughead glares at his dad and he writes some more words down in his notebook, closing it and shoving it back into his denim jacket pocket. He rises from the table and says, "That's all. Thanks for dinner, Caroline. I'll see you tomorrow, Dad. I'm spending the night at Betty's since her mom's spending time at The Farm." Caroline watches him grab another slice of pizza and grins as he puts his camera strap around his neck, calling out a hasty goodbye as he shuts the trailer door and leaps down the stairs to his motorcycle, starting it rapidly and taking off. FP rolls his dark eyes at his boy's hasty retreat and he grabs a slice of pizza with a large amount of sauerkraut on top. Caroline pours a glass full of just whiskey and sips it, watching her boyfriend scarf down the slice of pizza. While Caroline clears the kitchen table of pizza, FP goes over to the tabletop record player and selects a vinyl record from the milk crate full of them. Caroline takes her glass of whiskey and strides into the living room, sitting down in FP's large easy chair and taking a large gulp of her whiskey before setting it on the side table to her right. FP sips his mixed drink and taps his foot to the beat of the song playing. It's George Harrison crooning about a higher power. My Sweet Lord. Caroline grins and sings along with the record, closing her brown eyes and swaying in the chair. FP smiles, watching her dance to the music. He rises and goes over to his leather jacket on the hook by the trailer door, getting something out of the pocket. He locks the trailer door and closes all the blinds, lighting the end of the joint that he got from Toni Topaz (he had gotten in touch with her looking for something to relax him and his girl after the break in); He unbuttons his plaid shirt and sits on the loveseat next to Caroline. Her eyes open when she smells the weed and she grins widely, taking the joint from FP's hand.

An hour later, Caroline has traded her yellow sundress for one of FP's white tank tops, wearing only that and some black cotton panties. FP is shirtless with the button of his jeans open. The couple are snuggled up together in the big chair, Caroline straddling FP's lap and FP with his eyes closed. The music has stopped, with the record player clicking off after FP and Caroline had ignored it in favor of getting high. FP was mostly sober, Caroline having smoked most of the joint. Every few seconds she would lean down and kiss FP lightly on the mouth. FP had long since abandoned his whiskey cola and he was attempting to guide Caroline's hips down against his. When he succeeds, Caroline's eyes close and she hums for a second, allowing her boyfriend to rub his hardening cock against her thigh. Her cotton underwear is pretty conservative, but FP can still make out the impression of her clit pressing against the front of her panties. He thrusts his now-solid cock against it and she whimpers, muttering, "Sheriff, I do believe you're attempting to seduce me." Caroline opens her brown eyes and smiles at FP, stroking her fingers along the faint lines of his forehead. She presses a soft kiss to his dark hair and says sweetly, "I love you, FP. Glad you're mine." FP nuzzles his face into the curve of her neck and inhales deeply. He kisses the skin and murmurs, "You smell fuckin' great, doll. You should take your panties off. This chair can support both of us pretty well." Caroline laughs loudly and hops off of FP's lap, pulling her black underwear off and setting it aside on the coffee table before she yanks the shirt she's wearing off and climbs back on his lap, the shiny wet of her pussy catching the light before she's straddling FP's lap again. He thrusts up against her cunt and she grins widely, pulling the zipper of his jeans down, coaxing the pants down his legs enough that she can free his cock from his pants. He's not wearing underwear, as usual. He grins and strokes himself lazily, guiding Caroline down on top of his hard cock. When she's still on top of him, he kisses her mouth deeply once, his tongue sliding across her lips as she pulls back. She murmurs against FP's cheek, "I love you, sheriff." FP sighs deeply as she squeezes down on him and he chokes out, "I love you, baby. You feel good."

FP and Caroline make love twice more before midnight and sleep for ten hours afterwards. Caroline doesn't think about the break in once.


	19. oh, yer so bad, best thing I ever had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big decisions are made regarding FP and Caroline's living situations and the conflict between Caroline and Gladys comes to a violent head.
> 
> Title from Yer So Bad by Tom Petty (rip bby<3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i went on vacation and came back and i think this story is kinda winding down. also, pretty much gonna be an au because so much of the show now is just ridiculous (and i love it) and i just can't follow it all. so yeah. enjoy. also i'm making gladys kind of the worst and i don't condone anything she says

FP’s had a fuckin’ day. Not only did he find his teenage son crashing a drug deal, he hadn’t seen Caroline in almost a week (she was helping Toni with the musical choreography; turns out college level dance was something Caroline knew well), and he missed his girl. She’s been missing him too, judging by the semi-naked pictures she’s been sending him from inside Thornhill. She was finally heading back to her own place tonight, and FP had promised her dinner at home and a night of horror movies. That was before they found the bodies of more victims of the ‘Gargoyle King’. After all that was cleared up and sent to the morgue, FP had one final thing to do before seeing his girl: having a hard conversation with his son about their future. 

Caroline hadn’t heard from her boyfriend since the morning, and her usual lunch text had gone unanswered. While she moved back into her home after departing Thornhill, she expected a text, at the very least. After tending to her plant (growing slowly but doing pretty well inside) she throws her dirty clothes into the washer and pops open a beer (tangerine IPA). She turns her phone on silent and watches a remake of Friday the 13th. When the credits roll, she remembers her phone. The time reads 5:15 and there’s one text from FP from ten minutes ago. It reads: sorry babe work happened. i’ll stop by pop’s and get burgers and cheese fries. see you around seven.’ Caroline grins for the first time in a few hours. Deciding to surprise her beau, she bakes up some cookies while she waits. Nothing fancy, just plain old chocolate chip. While they’re cooling on a wire rack, she starts cleaning the house. By six thirty, the place is spotless. Caroline has her laptop plugged into the speakers and Bruce Springsteen is playing. She’s reaching the end of a joint and dancing around in her underwear (dark green silk panties that barely covered her front) and a long, loose black tank top. She finishes the joint by seven, when Thunder Road starts and she hears a knock on the back door.

FP looks through the kitchen window facing behind Caroline’s small home. She’s in sexy panties and a black flowy tank top and he grins, loosening the tie from his sheriff’s uniform and knocking once more. Caroline appears and unlocks it, looking happily at the large bag of delicious smelling food in his arms. She grabs it and winks at FP, ushering him into her warm house. It smells like weed and cookies, which Caroline had made upon arriving home earlier. “Smells fucking great in here, Caroline. Are those weed cookies?” Caroline turns to face him and rolls her dark brown eyes dramatically before setting two paper plates on the kitchen table. “Regular cookies, FP. Scouts honor.” FP grins at that, removing his large sheriff’s hat and leather jacket, setting them next to his shoes on the small bench by the back door. Caroline’s picking through the bag from Pop’s and plating up all the food (two cheeseburgers, one without pickles, three orders of cheese fries, and a small styrofoam container of Pop’s secret recipe fry sauce). When everything is out, FP grabs two beers from the fridge and sets them next to their plates. He notices Caroline quietly watching him move around her kitchen and she catches him watching her. She smiles and steps closer to her boyfriend, placing her hands on his chest and letting him pull her in closer. FP smells her usual scent of flowers, coffee, and marijuana, and kisses her forehead slowly. He murmurs against her hair, “I like coming home to you.” Caroline fidgets with his starched collar and tilts his head up so she can look into his dark eyes. She smiles sweetly and leans up to kiss him softly, just for a minute. He protests and tries to pull her closer, but she dips down and escapes his grasp, sitting at the table and opening her beer. “Dinner time, Sheriff Jones. Your lady has had a long week dealing with teenagers.” FP sits across the table from his woman and opens his own bottle of beer, swigging deeply until maybe half remained in the bottle. He sighs before digging into his cheeseburger, casting a glance at Caroline and mumbling, “I have too, babe. Trust me. Those kids will be the death of me.”

After dinner, Caroline and FP are cuddling on the couch while Caroline helps FP house hunt on her laptop. He’s already vetoed a few based on how ‘commercial’ they look, and Caroline’s slowly getting irritated. The next listing is for a four bedroom Colonial-style, all dark red brick on the outside with beautiful trees in the backyard. When FP doesn’t immediately make an unsatisfied noise, Caroline clicks on ‘more photos’ and checks out the rest of the property. There’s a small deck behind the house, with a little garden area and a tire swing hanging from a sturdy looking tree. The inside is painted with mostly dark colors and the kitchen has an island and mostly new appliances. FP is still silent, so Caroline clears her throat and says, “I love this one. How do you feel about it?” She looks up at him and sees the wrinkles around his eyes look a bit more pronounced. He finally glances over at Caroline and says simply, “If you like it, I think I like it.” Caroline relaxes a bit and checks the price. It’s strangely low. When FP sees it, he checks the street address and can see why. He sighs and says by way of explanation, “That’s the house Midge grew up in. Her parents have been trying to get out of Riverdale since she was killed. Probably explains the low price.” Caroline nods and sips her beer, trying to turn the conversation back to lighter topics. “So, are you going to call the realtor? Says here his name is Owen Samuels. I think Regina might have dated him in high school, maybe she has an in with him. And with your sheriff promotion, you can definitely afford this low of a price.” FP sets the laptop aside on the cluttered coffee table and takes Caroline’s hands in his larger ones. She quirks a dark eyebrow up and asks quietly, “What’s up, sheriff?” He clears his throat and his voice is gruff when he asks, “If I buy that place for the kids and I, would you want to move in? With us? With me, doll?” Caroline takes a second and thinks while FP strokes her fingers that are still clutched in his. She looks into his brown eyes with her own and she says quietly, “I would like that, but I need some time. I wouldn’t know what to do with this house.” FP’s heart sinks a bit thinking of his girl having second thoughts about him, but he ponders the cottage situation for a minute and asks suddenly, “What about Toni? She’s almost 18, and if she’s going to the fancy school that the Blossoms all go to, she’ll need a place to stay around Riverdale. Or your sister? If she wants to move back and be closer to you and Toni.” Caroline smiles slowly and kisses FP on the cheek. “You’re a genius, my handsome sheriff. I’ll call Toni tomorrow. She already told me the dorms are tiny at that school, anyway. You going to call the realtor tomorrow?” FP snuggles closer to Caroline and kisses her hand. He closes his eyes, leans his head against hers, and says, “I’ll show Jughead and JB first. I talked to the boy and he’s more than ready to move out of that tiny trailer. And JB would have her own room with me.” Caroline sips her bottle of beer and asks quietly, “Would the kids be okay with me living there? And Gladys?” FP chuckles and stands up, kneeling in front of his girlfriend. He takes her face in his hands and murmurs, “Already talked it over with Jug. He loves you. And honestly doll, I don’t give a fuck what Gladys thinks. She’s not my girl. You are.” Caroline flushes slightly pink and kisses FP’s palm, letting him stand and then pull her up with him. He wraps her shorter frame into a hug and inhales the smell of her hair as she does the same to his neck. Caroline pulls back a bit and kisses him softly, grinning against his lips when he tugs on her hair. His hands slip down to her ass and gently lifts her, putting her face above his and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. She smiles down at him and says softly, “I love you, Sheriff Jones.” FP smiles back and murmurs, “Love you too, sweet Caroline. Wanna go get a drink at the bar? I heard that Frank Fogarty’s band is playing. Maybe Regina will be there.” Caroline’s brown eyes light up and she says excitedly, “Fuck yeah! Lemme get changed.” She looks expectedly at FP, waiting for him to let her down. When he doesn’t, she rolls her eyes and he grins wickedly, squeezing her ass before saying, “I think you should go like this. Pants aren’t necessary anymore; haven’t you heard?” Caroline laughs and kisses FP all over his face until he relents and lets her down to the floor. He definitely watches her change, though. Any glimpse of naked Caroline is worth all the eye rolls he gets from her. 

The bar is packed and FP's clinging tightly to Caroline's hand just to not lose her in the crowd. Frank Fogarty's band is pretty great, playing mostly covers of 1970's rock songs. Regina herself is on the stage with her husband, playing tambourine and doing her best Stevie Nicks impression. FP and Caroline have a beer each in their hands and they're hanging out near the back door, chatting with some of FP's fellow Serpents. The sheriff is dressed in old worn jeans (that do wonders for his ass, according to Caroline), a grey V neck, and his Serpents jacket. Caroline's wearing a short floral dress with black embroidered flowers and her old leather jacket on top, her legs encased in black fishnets and her usual black boots. She's already tipsy and FP's doing his best to hold on to her (Drunk Caroline likes to roam and try to start conversations with random strangers). After the band finishes playing Go Your Own Way, FP tugs on Caroline's hand and motions to the back door. She nods and finishes her conversation with Sweet Pea's dad, then lets FP lead her outside. While he lights a smoke, she wraps her arm around his waist and leans against him, finishing the last few drinks of her beer. FP kisses the top of her dark brown hair and she steals the cigarette from his fingers, taking a drag before handing it back to FP. There's no one else outside with them except what appears to be a couple making out against the side of the bar. FP and Caroline talk quietly as to not disturb them. FP's almost done with his cigarette when the door opens and closes again, someone stepping out and moving to light their own smoke off to the side. Caroline grabs the soft pack of cigarettes from FP's jacket pocket and lights her own, shrugging at FP's amused face. He pulls her closer and inhales the smell from her hair. It's quiet outside and FP's pretty zoned out waiting for his girl to finish her smoke. The light outside the bar flickers on (it's been crackling on and off for several minutes now) and FP notices the other figure (not making out with their partner) is Gladys. Before he can point this out to Caroline and hustle inside, Gladys says darkly, "Thought you only smoked weed, Caroline."

Caroline is kind of drunk, so her internal filter is basically gone. At least, that's what she told FP later. She tosses her cigarette to the side and says to Gladys, "Not so much anymore. My plant was destroyed. Luckily I have another smaller one growing. Why aren't you with your daughter?" FP's eyebrows raise at Caroline's sass and he decides to just let this happen, sipping his beer as his ex steps closer to his new love. Gladys smiles threateningly and asks Caroline, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, anyway? FP has two kids. My kids. You can't offer him anything, sweet cheeks. From what I hear, you can't even have kids of your own. So what do you want with my husband?" FP feels Caroline's body tense and he steps between the women, cautioning, "Gladys, back off." Caroline takes a breath and steps around her boyfriend, getting within a few inches from Gladys. She says quietly, "At least I'm there for your kids, instead of dumping them off so you can go get drunk alone. At least I'm not going to leave FP and take his daughter and move away." Gladys looks positively homicidal and she hisses in Caroline's face, "You wanna know who destroyed your fuckin' plants, Miss Caroline Clinton? My boys. You made a mistake in trusting me." FP barks out, "Are you kidding me, Gladys? It was one pot plant!" Caroline remains quiet and steps back from Gladys, putting a foot or so of space between them. Gladys grins even wider and asks FP, "What, is she retarded?" Caroline chuckles and quickly moves forward, kicking Gladys' ankle so she stumbles on her high heels. While she's trying to right herself, Caroline says darkly, "Go fuck yourself, Gladys. No one wants you here." Caroline steps back again and punches Gladys square in the face while she's still trying to regain her balance. The couple making out stops and watches Gladys fall to the ground. FP grabs Caroline's arm and hurriedly pulls her inside, secretly proud of his girl and curious as to why Gladys would care about a single pot plant in the first place.


	20. I’ve been waiting a long time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Caroline punches her man’s ex, they retreat to the office and then meet with the realtor regarding their new home and Caroline’s cottage. 
> 
> Title from Waiting by Green Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. been having a really rough time lately. finally took some time to myself and typed this out on my phone one morning after getting some encouragement from reefer and television. so this is kinda short. but it’s something. hope you like it.

After the assault on Gladys, FP had gotten a bag of ice from the concerned looking bartender and hauled Caroline out to his truck, pressing the ice into her good hand and driving towards the sheriff station. When Caroline looked curiously at him, FP shrugged and said, “Jughead’s home tonight and I don’t want to have to explain to him that his step ma punched his mother.” Caroline grinned and examined her bruised knuckles, wincing as the truck jumped up the curb of the sheriff’s office parking lot. “C’mon, babe. I’ll officially-“ (He does air quotes) ”Close the file on your break in.”

Caroline is washing her hands after using the restroom in the office. After touching up her eyeliner and loosely braiding her hair over her shoulder, she takes her fishnet stockings down and slips them into her bag, winking at herself in the mirror before walking back to FP’s office. He’s just closing up the file on her break in, and he deposits the file in a large file cabinet before he looks up at her. He looks her up and down and smiles slowly before asking, “No stockings?” Caroline grins and steps around the desk to stand next to him, leaning her behind against the heavy desk. She touches the edge of his belt and says quietly, “I didn’t want you to rip another pair.” FP laughs and stands up, then kisses the top of her head, stepping to press his hips against hers. She inhales quickly when she feels the edges of his cock against her hips. When her eyes close, FP slides her dress up and palms her ass, smacking it hard once. Caroline laughs breathily when he picks her up and sets her on his desk, pushing a few folders aside. They scatter and fall to the floor. She crosses her ankles behind his ass and presses her pelvis to his before asking, “You know you’re making a mess, right, Sheriff Jones?” He kisses her neck roughly and tangles his fingers in her dark braid. Pulling back to look into Caroline’s dark brown eyes, he kisses her mouth once and then says, “Always kinda wanted to have sex here. Kind of a dirty fantasy, maybe.” Caroline laughs and rolls her eyes. “Alright, Sheriff Jones. Be careful with my hand. I think I bruised it on Gladys’ face. FP glances at the purple bruises on her knuckles and sighs, kissing her forehead before murmuring, “I love you, doll. Sorry about that. She was beyond outta line.” Caroline kisses his nose and runs her fingers through his dark hair. “It’s alright, FP. I love you, too. You can take my underwear off if you want to.”

They basically live FP’s sheriff fantasy, complete with “yes, sir” and his sheriff hat. Afterwards, they head for Caroline’s house and fall asleep still partially closed, both too exhausted to fully undress. Ten hours later, they finally woke up. 

Regina’s phone call wakes Caroline up the next morning at eleven. She’s gotten ahold of her realtor friend and he’s on his way over to Caroline’s cottage, wanting to meet with FP regarding his interest in the brick house across town. Caroline and FP dress quickly, and Caroline quickly finishes a cup of coffee and sprays air freshener in the house, trying to banish the slight marijuana smell. FP just watches her and grins, sipping his black coffee and walking slowly to the door when the doorbell rang. FP opens it to see a young, brown haired man. Owen Samuels, the realtor Regina talked up. The realtor grins and says, “Hi there Mr Jones. May I come in?” 

Owen Samuels turns out to be a classmate of Caroline’s from elementary school. Within an hour, they had FP all set to put in an offer on the brick house. The process was easier than FP was anticipating and he actually laughed a few times. Caroline’s on her third cup of coffee and bouncing her bare foot on the floor, her fingers moving rapidly across her phone. When FP asked what she was doing, she said, “Asking Toni if she’d like my cottage. Then I could move in with you.” FP smiled slowly as Owen said quietly, “That paperwork would be pretty easy, as well. “ FP simply squeezed her hand and asked Owen, “So how long until they see the offer?” 

After the realtor leaves, FP prepares some grilled cheese for the two of them. Caroline’s still texting Toni (this time about when she could be fully moved into Caroline’s cottage). The bruise on Caroline’s hand already looks better, and FP tells Caroline a few times how “hot it was seeing her punch someone”. She just rolls her eyes and sips her water (FP had cut her off at three cups of coffee, becoming wary of how much caffeine she was ingesting). They enjoy their grilled cheese and FP spends some time cleaning Caroline’s kitchen, trying to keep his mind off of the new home he had come to want so much. Caroline just shakes her head and smokes a small joint, putting a cooking show on the television and snuggling up to FP when he finally relaxes on the couch next to her. By two thirty, they were both asleep on the couch after finishing a joint between the two of them.


	21. god only knows what i'd do without you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP and Caroline move in together and Gladys comes by with a surprise. Our twosome chrisen the living room.  
> title from God Only Knows by The Beach Boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's something. happy Independence Day. I’m enjoying medical marijuana while I can. 
> 
> did anyone see the ab pic that Skeet Skeet posted? ay carumba.

Two weeks later, the Jones family (plus Caroline and minus Gladys) are all moved into their new home. Jellybean painted her room purple and black, and Caroline transplanted her lone weed plant to a pot in their new basement. Jughead helped everyone move in and even hugged Caroline once or twice. FP’s heart felt like it grew two sizes that night. His boy and his lady... He just grinned and kissed Caroline’s head. No word from Gladys until one rainy evening.

Caroline’s sitting next to JB on their living room couch fishtail braiding her hair. FP was on his third beer and feeling it, keeping his eyes on the pancakes he’s making. The tv is tuned to a football game and FP glances at the score, shaking his head when he sees his team behind. “Why do I watch this shit,” he mutters to himself. The doorbell rings and Caroline calls for FP and he sets his beer down on the island, heading to unlock the thick oak door of his new home. Gladys stands on the welcome mat, water beading on her black leather jacket. She smiles sweetly at FP and holds up a yellow folder. “Hey, husband. Wanna sign some things for me? Then I’ll be outta your hair forever.” FP holds the door open for Gladys and she steps inside, glancing around quickly and seeing Caroline braiding her daughter’s hair, eyes steely in Gladys’ direction. JB says, “Hi mom,” and FP closes the front door quietly, taking the folder from his ex and bringing it to the kitchen. Gladys nods at her daughter and follows FP to the kitchen, pointing at the divorce papers FP was looking over. “Go ahead and sign em, please. I’ll take JB during the summer, but I don’t want to pull her out of school. She’ll be okay here with you?” FP grabs a pen from the junk drawer in his kitchen and nods at Gladys, signing his name next to the first X on the divorce papers. Caroline’s craning her neck to see into the kitchen when JB starts quietly talking to an unaware Caroline about her math homework. Gladys takes the completed paperwork from FP’s hands and mutters, “Thanks, FP. I’ll get outta here.” FP doesn’t say anything but he nods at his ex wife. She turns and quickly leaves the home, shutting the heavy door and leaving her daughter speechless. Caroline pats JB’s shoulders and stands up, heading into the kitchen to see her boyfriend. FP wraps his arms around Caroline and says into her dark hair, “I think I’m divorced.” Caroline stiffens and pulls back to look at FP, smoothing her fingers across a wrinkle on his forehead. She says simply, “Alright. That’s good, right?” FP grasps her hand and kisses her fingers before saying, “What’s your ring size?” Caroline doesn’t miss a beat and rolls her eyes, muttering, “Oh calm down, Sheriff Jones. Pancakes done yet?” He steps over to the stove just in time to turn it off, saving the last batch of pancakes from burning. Caroline calls out for JB and they all sit down for dinner. FP’s not sure he was joking about her ring size. Caroline grins when she checks it herself later on her phone. Size 9. “Just in case,” she tells herself.

Later that night, JB packs an overnight bag and heads to Betty’s house with Jughead and Betty. JB was very excited to watch The Goonies for the first time. She wanted to bake cookies with Betty and Jughead said he would do one (but ONLY ONE) face mask. Caroline is outside on the back porch smoking a joint from her first pot harvest in her new home with the sheriff. She’s wearing her yellow cotton sundress with FP’s serpent jacket. The man himself sits on the park bench next to her and takes the joint, taking a hit before handing it back to Caroline. She winks and takes one herself, letting FP wrap his arm around her shoulder. His fingers creep toward her breast and she rolls her brown eyes when he flicks her nipple through her dress, shivering and nudging FP’s side. He chuckles and kisses her brown hair again, watching her finish off her joint. The connected smart speakers in their new living room start playing Fleetwood Mac, FP smiling at his girl when she puts her joint out and heads towards the interior door to light a fire in the fireplace. FP follows her inside and locks the door, taking a glance at her behind while she’s bent down in front of their fireplace. He sings along with Lindsey Buckingham and sits on their couch with Caroline, helping her out of her leather jacket and sitting quietly while she looks for a movie on demand to watch. The newest Halloween is on, and Caroline snuggles up to FP’s side to watch. Every few minutes, Caroline would peck the sheriff’s mouth and kiss him for a few long moments. His hands slidup and down her thighs when her tongue touched his and by the halfway mark of the movie, her light blue underwear is crumpled on the living room floor, the fireplace and television the only things illuminating the dark room.

Caroline is straddling her boyfriend’s lap and kissing his neck while he tries to turn the television off, throwing the remote down onto the floor as he thrusts his sweat pant-clad dick against her thigh. Her brown eyes close and she murmurs, “We haven’t fucked in the living room yet. It’s just us home, Sheriff Jones. Wanna break it in? Caroline doesn’t wait for FP to answer. She slides her fingers under the waistband of his black sweats and grips his hardening cock, pulling it out of his sweatpants and sliding her wet self down onto it. She inhales sharply and FP groans loudly, tugging Caroline’s brown hair back so he can kiss her lithe neck. He grins against her skin as she bounces up and down on his hard cock. FP kisses her forehead sweetly and murmurs, “You feel so good, baby. I love you so much.” Caroline squeezes her cunt on his dick and his eyes almost cross, kissing her cheek and thrusting back up into her even harder. He buries his mouth in her sweaty neck and mutters into her skin. “I love you, little girl. Gonna marry you someday.” Caroline grins widely and loses all coherent thought and closes her eyes tightly as her sheriff touches her clit and takes her over the edge suddenly. The air seems too silent after he comes, their heartbeats the loudest noise echoing in the large house. Caroline rests her head against his forehead and murmurs, “You don’t have to marry me, FP.” FP catches his breath and presses a short kiss against her nose and says, “I know. But maybe I want to sometime.” Brown eyes roll and Caroline snuggles farther into her boyfriend. “Alright, Jones. Put that fire out and take me to bed.”

Caroline’s customary morning jog is a longer than it used to be, but she really only goes once a week. She’ll stop at her old cottage and make sure Toni’s new home looks in order. Sometimes her niece joins her visiting her father’s grave. By the time she’s back home in the shower, FP has pancakes and bacon on. He’ll kiss her forehead and murmur in her ear, “I’m always so happy to see you come home to me, doll,” or, “I love you, sweet Caroline.” They’ll eat breakfast and listen to music and they’re blissfully happy just existing together.


	22. I want to know your plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Jones surprises Caroline with a party. Later on, FP gets drunk and tries to prevent his kid and Betty from finding out. Obviously, they do.
> 
> Title from I Want to Know Your Plans by Say Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright. this is almost over. i was going to make one really long ending, but couldn't do it. i love caroline. and i love her and sheriff jones together. the final chapter is coming soon. i'm moving across the country next week, so i'll try to have it out before then. 
> 
> if you like this, please let me know. i've been writing for like, 13 years, and this is the first thing i've ever put out there.

“You’ve got to be shitting me, Jones. For real?” FP nods at his girlfriend as her sweet smile grows bigger. He had just informed her about her birthday/house warming party. It’s a week away, and FP has almost finished planning it with the help of his girlfriend’s niece Toni. Caroline hugs him tightly and pecks his lips once, grinning excitedly. “Thank you, sheriff. I love you. I have to call Toni and help her plan!” Before FP can grab her pale wrist to stall her long enough for a longer kiss, she’s off to their office, grabbing her laptop and shutting the door quickly. He can hear her say, “Toni? Hey, man. FP told me. Thank you so much! Okay lemme help you plan.” FP rolls his eyes and grabs the whiskey bottle from the counter and pours himself a glass. Time for some loud old music videos to drown out his gal’s planning.

Much later that night, FP and Caroline are sitting on the back porch together. Jellybean was with her mother for the summer and, as usual, Jughead was out with his friends. Caroline is on her third vodka Red Bull and practically shaking. Her toes (painted bright blue and bare) are tapping against the ground rapidly as she sips her drink. FP rolls his eyes at his girlfriend and gulps down a mouthful of beer, patting Caroline’s hand. She sighs heavily and wills herself to stop shaking, tensing her shoulders and squeezing FP’s hand. “What do you want for your birthday, doll?” Caroline rubs at her already-smudged eyeliner and says quietly, “Nothing. The party is enough. “ FP straightens up and slicks his dark hair back, smiling coyly at his girlfriend. “There must be something I can do for you. Jewelry? Sexual favors?” Caroline laughs and tugs on the loose collar of FP’s plaid shirt. When he’s close enough to kiss, Caroline does so. She kisses his nose once and murmurs, “Yes to both. Honestly, Jones. The party really is enough. Now let’s go to the bar. I want to dance to some Bowie.” FP watches her hop off the wicker couch and head to grab her shoes. Shaking his head, he rolls his dark eyes and mutters under his breath, “Damn energy drinks.”

FP has his second whiskey in his hand (he had tossed back the first immediately upon ordering it) and Caroline is sipping on a beer. It’s FP’s turn to drink, so Caroline was sticking to beer. One beer, exactly. God knows how many times she drank too much and he had to get her home...FP seems delighted with the arrangement, declaring earlier in the car ride to the bar, “I’m getting fucked up, sweet Caroline.” While he’s drinking, Caroline scans the mostly empty bar. The only familiar face is Frank Fogarty, who appears to be drunk himself. Regina doesn’t seem to be with him, just a few other Serpent men. When Frank spots Caroline looking at him, he winks at her and raises his glass to her (spilling a considerable amount over the side). Caroline grins and raises her beer to him, turning around to face FP. His whiskey is already nearly gone. The bartender is ready with the bottle and fills his glass up. Caroline just shakes her head and smiles. After a sizable gulp, FP asks, “You all planned for this party now?” Caroline sets her beer down on the bar and starts excitedly talking with her hands. “Nearly! Toni and Cheryl have helped a lot. The Pretty Poisons are working it, so we’ll basically have waitresses. And Cheryl told Toni she had created a signature cocktail for me, which is alarming because she’s a child and shouldn’t drink. But whatever. We’re going to have a bonfire when it gets dark out and offer stuff for s’mores. I can’t wait.” FP has been drinking the whole time she’s been rattling off things, and his third glass of whiskey is nearly empty. After his girl has stopped talking, he smiles at her and says, “You’re so cute. Glad you’re excited. Any ideas for your birthday gift?” Rolling her brown eyes, Caroline takes a drink of her beer and scoffs. “Don’t need anything, sheriff. The party is enough.” As the bartender fills up his glass again, FP shakes his own head and mutters, “Damn it, woman. I need to get you something.” Caroline laughs and pats his shoulder before saying, “Get me some new shampoo. I’m almost out of that.”

After an hour, FP is well and truly drunk. Halfway home from the bar, he had suddenly smacked the dashboard and declared loudly, “I need cheese fries.” Caroline laughed and steered the car down the side street that led to Pop’s.

Luckily they weren’t the only people inside Pop’s. No one would (hopefully) notice their town’s sheriff who is pretty obviously drunk. They order a large cheese fries and a water for FP. He’s propped up against the back wall of the booth and the window, and Caroline is making him drink a glass of water. When he’s finally finished with the large glass, he winks at Caroline and says, “Thanks for taking me out, pretty lady.” Caroline’s on her phone and she glances up and winks back at FP. He leans forward and peers at the screen. “You and Toni talking about the party still?” Caroline looks guilty and says, “Yeah. Deciding on food. It’ll probably be finger food. A few charcuterie boards and some waitresses will be walking around with drinks and snacks.” FP isn’t fully listening and he nods at her before looking outside the window. A familiar motorcycle has just pulled up and a woman and man have gotten off. FP feels recognition click in his drunk mind and he turns back to Caroline, grabbing her hand. She looks alarmed and FP ‘whispers’ loudly over the table, “Jughead’s here.”

Jughead and Betty had just finished a day trip to Greendale with Archie and Veronica when Jughead’s empty stomach growled loud enough that Betty turned around to look at him pointedly. She waved goodbye to Veronica and asked her boyfriend sweetly, “Wanna go to Pop’s?” The smile Jughead shot her was bright enough to make her grin right back, and they hopped back on Jughead’s bike and headed for the diner. Two milkshakes and two burgers with a side of chili cheese fries are ordered, and Betty spots FP and his girlfriend Caroline in a back booth. “Jug. Your dad and Caroline are here.” FP starts smiling widely at her and Betty pulls Jughead’s sleeve, yanking him towards his father. FP rises from the booth and hugs Betty tightly. “Hey, Miss Cooper. How’s it going?” Caroline gently pushes FP’s shoulder down so he sits back and she smiles at Betty and Jughead. Betty smiles back understandably (she can smell the whiskey on FP clear as day) and she says brightly, “I’m good, thanks Sheriff Jones. Congrats on the new place, by the way.” Caroline squeezes her boyfriend’s hand across the table and says, “Thank you, Betty. Toni and Cheryl and I are planning the housewarming party. You guys getting back from Greendale? You’re welcome to come sit with us.” Jughead starts to throw his hands up and say, “We don’t need to impose.” Betty sits down next to Caroline and says sweetly, “We’d love to, thank you. Jug?” The teenager takes a seat next to his father and busies himself with his phone while Betty and Caroline chat about the various coffee shops in Greendale. FP stays quiet and tries to sober up. When FP and Caroline’s food arrives, Betty and Jughead find their own booth a few feet away and leave the older couple to eat, Jughead telling his father he’d be home pretty late. After shoving a mouthful of fries into his mouth, FP leans across the table and whispers to his girlfriend, “You think they know I’m fucked up?” Caroline chokes on her mouthful of soda and she coughs before saying, “I’m sure you’re fine, handsome.”

It’s around ten pm before FP feels truly sober. He’s been laying on the bed listening to the local classic rock radio station while Caroline showers. After undressing down to his boxers, FP opens the door to the small balcony off of their master bedroom. The night air is cool and he shivers a bit before remembering the weed in Caroline’s bedside table. The kids aren’t home tonight. Might as well take advantage of it. He finds a thin joint and pulls his flannel shirt back on, taking a lighter from the dresser and stepping outside. He smokes for a few minutes while humming along to the radio. He’s pretty zoned out, so when Caroline finishes showering inside, he doesn’t notice. She turns the radio off and steps outside, gently smacking FP’s ass. He jumps and looks at his girl. She’s wearing one of his t shirts and simple white underwear. Her short brown hair is wet and her nose piercing has been changed into the simple silver stud. Her freckles are standing out a lot more than usual (she did get sunburn very recently after a long beach day). He hands her the almost-finished joint and he says, “I feel better now. Less drunk for sure.” Caroline takes a hit and crushes the dead joint in an ashtray on the outside table. After she exhales, she wraps her arms around FP and smiles st him. “I’m glad. Wanna go to bed?” FP nods and kisses her cheek once, then closes his eyes and trails kisses down her face. Caroline kisses him back when he reaches her lips and pulls him inside. FP breaks away from her lips and closes the door, locking it and watching Caroline crawl up on their bed. She sits back against their headboard and pats the bed next to her, grabbing the remote and flipping on the tv. FP undresses completely and turns out the lights, crawling into bed next to his girlfriend and grabbing his phone. Caroline is fully invested in the trashy reality show on the television and FP is able to shop online for Caroline’s upcoming birthday. He casually asks her, “What’s your ring size babe?” Caroline waves her hand at him and doesn’t look away from the television. “Size nine. Don’t buy me a ring. The party is enough.” FP rolls his eyes and takes note.

By eleven pm Caroline is dozing off on FP’s shoulder. He’s found some suitable gifts for her birthday and he turns off the television, setting the remote aside and gently shifting Caroline’s body down to the bed. She awakens and snuggles into him, keeping her eyes closed as she kisses her neck once. The couple get under the blanket and Caroline slips her hand down FP’s stomach and strokes his cock. He’s kissing down her collarbone and he stills when her hand squeezes him tightly. He holds himself on top of her on the bed and murmurs into her forehead, “So you’re not going back to sleep?” Caroline grins and opens her eyes, winking at her boyfriend. “No, Sheriff Jones. I have something else to do first.”

Twelve am sees FP and Caroline both laying without a blanket on their large bed. They’re both naked and sweating and Caroline is fighting off the urge to just go to sleep instead of getting up and doing the usual bathroom trip after sex. She hops up and heads into their connected bathroom while FP catches his breath. The bathroom door shuts so FP opens the window and lights up a smoke. There’s a glass ashtray next to the window and he uses it while he waits for Caroline. He hears the front door open and shut. Jug’s home, and conveniently after his father had finished sleeping with his girlfriend. FP’s cigarette is finished and he’s back in his blue boxers before Caroline exits the bathroom. She’s wearing her underwear and no top, and FP admires her bare chest before getting into bed next to her. They snuggle up and Caroline murmurs, “I love you, sheriff.” He kisses her forehead gently and closes his eyes. “I love you, baby.” Caroline asks, “Did you hear your son coming in? That door is so loud, no clue why.” FP strokes a finger down her arm and says, “Definitely makes it harder for my kids to sneak out. Can I ask you something, doll?” Caroline nods against his chest and FP sighs before asking quietly, “Does it bother you that you can’t have kids?” Without missing a beat, Caroline answers, “I have kids, kinda. Yours, and Toni. I don’t need to push a kid outta my vagina to experience maternal feelings. Does it bother you that I can’t have your babies?” FP lets out a yawn and says, “Fuck no. I got my hands full with the two I have.” He kisses Caroline’s dark hair and murmurs, “Plus, I kinda like having your body all to myself.” Caroline rolls her body away from her boyfriend’s warm one and sighs dramatically. “You’re such a cheeseball, Sheriff Jones. I’m going to sleep.” Grinning, FP pulls her back against his chest and kisses the base of her neck. “You chose me, babe. Goodnight.”


	23. keeps on coming, keeps you running...Caroline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from (of course) Caroline, by (of course) Fleetwood Mac.  
>  when I started this, I had no idea my favorite band had a song named Caroline. the universe is a strange place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last one. thank you to everyone for reading. I truly wish I could just write these two dorks forever. I started this mostly because of how hot FP looked in his sheriff uniform, and it kinda evolved into something that I took refuge in during a really hard time in my life. I love Caroline. she’s the badass, cool girl that I wish I was. this is the only story I’ve ever put out for anyone else to see, and I think that was a good choice on my behalf. without planning it, this story ended up being 23 chapters. that’s one of my lucky numbers. I'm publishing the last chapter on the 13th, which is my other lucky number. I fully believe in coincidences and high strangeness and signs from the universe. it’s the right time to end this. I hope you enjoyed it.

FP Jones was never the party type. Sure, he drank and smoked and partied in his first few years of high school, but not much after his junior year. His old man had caught him sneaking whiskey out of the liquor cabinet to bring to a party when he was sixteen and had broken his wrist. The damaged bone was re-broken twice more before healing slightly crooked. After that, FP preferred to skip parties, drinking alone or with Fred Andrews in his dad’s garage instead. When he had the idea for the housewarming party, it was mostly for his girl’s benefit. After the break-in at her cottage happened, she seemed a bit more on edge than she was when they met close to a year before. He wanted to do something nice for her, especially with all the sacrifices she had made for him and the kids. After a few beers in the Andrew’s garage (just like the old days, but this time with their sons drinking root beer and joining the conversation), he had the idea for the party. Just like he had hoped, Caroline was over the moon for the idea. She quickly threw herself into planning most of the event, which is why FP was very surprised when he woke up before she did on the day of the party. After he kissed her forehead and she didn’t stir, he pulled on sweatpants and went downstairs to make coffee. Jug’s motorcycle was still gone from the night before. When the house started smelling of the strong coffee Caroline prefers, she finally got herself out of bed and walked downstairs.

“Alright son, just be home by three to help set everything up. Betty can bring Veronica too, if she wants. The more the merrier. Be good, boy.” FP hangs up his phone and drops it on the kitchen island, smiling widely when he sees Caroline sitting on the opposite side of the counter. Her dark brown hair is clearly unbrushed and she’s wearing what he recognizes as her favorite pair of cotton shorts (a ridiculous purple floral pattern adorning them) and one of his ratty black t shirts. He steps closer to her and hands her a mug full of coffee. Caroline gratefully takes a big gulp before taking FP’s hand and asking, “Jughead with Betty?” “Of course. Man, if that boy makes me a grandpa before I’m good and ready, I swear I’ll beat his ass.” Caroline laughs and pushes her mug into FP’s hand, hopping off the counter as she does so. “I think you’ll be a hot grandpa, Sheriff Jones.” FP rolls his dark eyes and sighs, pulling her body into his. He kisses her softly and murmurs into her messy hair, “Happy birthday, baby. I got a present for you tonight. And I don’t just mean me naked.” Caroline grins, tickling his bare sides until he lets her go. She motions to her mostly-full mug of coffee and says, “Drink up, Sheriff Jones. You’ll need the caffeine to deal with what’s about to arrive.” Ignoring the last part of her statement, FP sets the mug down and follows her to the front door, taking her hips in his hands and backing her up against the wooden surface. She rolls her eyes at him as he buries his face in her neck and murmurs, “Doll you know how much I like it when you call me that. Wanna go back upstairs and get back into bed for a bit? I got a gift you can unwrap...” Caroline strokes the back of his neck as he presses kisses into her collarbone, her eyes closing for a second. She protests quietly, “Knock it off, Jones. The girls should be here soon. Go drink your coffee and put on a shirt. I can’t have Toni and Cheryl seeing how hot you look early in the morning.” FP laughs at that and kisses her earlobe softly, waiting for her to shiver like she usually does when he gets close to her ears. He says teasingly into her ear, “I can be quick.” Caroline pulls her head back and raises her eyebrow at her boyfriend, rolling her brown eyes and slipping out of his grasp to walk towards their hall closet. FP rubs the back of his neck and calls towards her, “You know that’s not what I meant, babe.” Caroline emerges from the deep closet holding an old plaid button up for FP. She tosses it to him and right as he catches it, the doorbell rings. He dons the shirt and buttons it quickly, sitting down at the table as Caroline unlocks and opens the door. Sure enough, it’s Toni and Cheryl. Before Caroline can even say anything, Cheryl has barged into the house and deposited her large purse atop the kitchen island. “Alright Auntie C, let’s decorate the house then get you looking pretty.” Toni sets a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder and says sweetly, “Not that you’re not already gorgeous. Morning, Caroline. Hey, FP.” FP raises his coffee towards the girls in greeting and Caroline ushers them towards the living room, talking a mile a minute with them about streamers and signature cocktails. FP just shakes his head and resumes sipping his coffee. Caroline was right. He’s going to need the caffeine.

Caroline, Cheryl, and the Pretty Poisons are setting up chairs and tables in the large backyard when FP catches Toni by the arm and hisses, “Come here, Toni. I need your help.” Looking surprised, Toni glances towards the backyard and, not seeing anyone looking for her, follows FP inside to the office. He shuts the door behind them and sits on the edge of the wooden desk, waiting for Toni to take a seat in one of the chairs opposite it. He’s still not saying anything, so she asks curiously, “What’s up, FP? Can I help you with something?” FP says quietly, eyes on the floor, “I wanna say something at the party. A birthday speech kinda thing. For Caroline. I need your help as to when I should do it.” Toni’s eyes light up and she clasps her hands together tightly. “Aw, FP! That’s so sweet. I got you. I’ll make a window right after drinks are served. Can I know what you're gonna say?” FP looks up quickly and raises a hand into the air. “No. I just hope I can get through without stuttering. Something about her just scrambles my brains sometimes.” Toni grins wider and says softly, “It’s cause you love her. I’ll take care of everything, FP.”

Caroline and the girls (and Jughead, later on) spend the day getting the house ready. By five, the place looks totally different. The inside of the house is decorated in black and purple, with some balloon letters spelling out ‘home’ in the living room. The kitchen island is decked out with a few charcuterie boards and various small sandwiches. Jughead’s prized classic rock playlist was playing throughout the house, and he and Betty had rigged up some speakers on the back porch so the outdoor guests could also hear it. The backyard was a totally different place. String lights in rainbow colors surround the yard, along with little candles in purple and black on the small tables. There’s a bar area on the back porch, with a few members of the Poisons preparing the night’s signature drink: the Sweet Caroline. Basically just a Tequila Sunrise, but with some sugar on the rim and a new name. Cheryl’s idea, of course. Toni and Cheryl had taken Caroline into the downstairs guest room to help her ‘knock her dear sheriff out’ (Cheryl’s words). The guests were set to arrive any minute, and of course FP was still upstairs getting ready.

“Boy! Come in here!” Jughead pulls back from his girlfriend’s lips and sighs heavily, rolling his eyes at Betty. She pats his chest and says quietly, “Go, Jug. I’m going to go downstairs and help Toni out with her gift for Caroline. We can make out later.” Jughead is half out the door already but he pokes his head back in and grins at his girlfriend. “I’m holding you to that, Cooper.” He crosses the hallway to his dad’s bedroom and knocks, opening it once FP calls, “Come in!” He’s sitting on the unmade bed wearing black jeans, boots, and a grey t shirt. He’s holding a shirt in either hand and he lifts the up, asking, “Which one?” Jughead points at the dark blue flannel and FP dons it, slicking his dark hair back once he’s fully dressed. Jughead sighs and asks, “Is that it, Dad? Just needed my expert shirt advice?” FP sighs heavily and says, “No, son. Hold on a sec.” Jughead leans against the dresser and watches his father open the closet and emerge with a small brown paper bag. He pulls a box out of it and tosses it to his son. “Caroline’s birthday present.” Jughead curiously opens the small box and isn’t surprised when he sees a ring. It’s silver with a black stone. Almost like a typical diamond engagement ring, but the style looks much older. FP says plainly, “It was your grandma’s. I don’t know why my old man never sold it for drug money, but he didn’t. I didn’t know about it until after he passed. Didn’t feel right giving it to your mom.” Jughead nods silently and throws the box with the ring back to his father. “It’s beautiful. So you’re getting married?” FP smiles, the wrinkles around his eyes crinkling slightly. “Maybe. Still not really sure where Caroline stands on marriage. All I know, son, is that I wanna be with her forever. You okay with that?” Jughead stands up and embraces his father tightly, smelling his normal scent of old cologne and cigarette smoke. He pats his dad’s back and says firmly, “Of course, Dad. We love her. JB, too.” FP hugs his son tightly for a minute longer, sniffling a bit before pulling back and clearing his throat. “Good. Come on, let’s go grab some food before the hungry masses descend. Caroline’s probably been waiting on me for awhile, anyway. Been running around the house all day for that woman...” He trails off, slips the ring box in his pocket and follows his son downstairs.

While FP and his son are upstairs, Caroline and the girls (including Veronica, who arrived a bit early and was overjoyed to help with Caroline’s make up) are shut in the guest room. Caroline’s in her black robe sitting in a chair in front of the large mirror atop the dresser. Amid all the chatter, they hear the doorbell ring and Cheryl rises from the bed, declaring loudly, “I’ll get it. And then I’ll promptly recruit one of the Poisons to man the door. TT my love, do our Auntie C proud.” She’s out the door quickly and Caroline rolls her brown eyes, immediately getting admonished by Veronica, who was trying to do her eyeliner. “Sorry, Veronica. I’m not used to all this fancy shit. I mean, I wear make up, but usually just a cat eye and some lipstick. You almost done?” Veronica leans away from Caroline and smiles. “Alright, you’re ready. Sheriff Jones is going to faint.” Caroline stands up from the bed and checks herself out in the mirror as Veronica and Toni stand to the side and grin. “Holy shit. Teenagers now know way more about make up than I ever did.” Her dark eyes are framed by black eyeliner and some dark purple eyeshadow, and her usual purple lipstick is a dark red tonight. Veronica had dusted a tiny bit of glitter across the freckles on Caroline’s nose, making them much more prominent. Her short brown hair is straight as a needle, and there’s a thin black satin headband behind her ears. Veronica claps her hands together and says, “I’ll run upstairs and grab your clothes. They’re behind the closet door, right?” Caroline nods, still transfixed by her appearance. Veronica pats her shoulder and exits, leaving Caroline and her niece alone. The room is quiet, and Toni finally speaks up. “You look amazing, Cara. I’m so happy good things are happening for you. You so deserve this.” Caroline turns around and sees Toni sitting on the bed with a wrapped package in her hands. “Honey, I told you not to get me anything.” Toni scoffs and hands her aunt the package, then says, “Bitch, you gave me a house. I can do this for you. Open it!” Caroline laughs and excitedly tears off the paper. It’s a framed photo of Caroline and FP at FP’s birthday party. “I stole it from my Insta. You both just look so happy and over the moon for each other... Thought it would make a good housewarming gift.” Caroline quietly traces her painted-black fingernail across the photo and she sets it aside suddenly, embracing her niece tightly. She murmurs into the girl’s pink hair, “I love it. I love you. You are amazing, Toni. You’re my best friend, and I’m so fucking happy I get to watch you do great things.” Toni sniffles and they embrace a moment more before Veronica barges back into the room holding Caroline’s dress and boots. “Alright, ladies. Let’s go join the party.”

FP is in the backyard hanging out with Fred Andrews and Frank Fogarty. They’ve all got drinks in their hands, and they’re watching Jughead and Archie try to to involve their girlfriends in their scheme to sneak drinks off of the bar and to their table. The bartenders are clearly not having it, and FP’s laughing his ass off at the teenagers. “Hey now, we were just like them back in the day,” Fred says warmly. FP nods and starts, “I don’t think we were that obvious, though...” He trails off when he sees Caroline for the first time in a few hours. She’s just stepped outside and started talking to her sister Olivia. FP’s mind goes blank for a second, and Fred notices and smiles. “Damn, Jones. I haven’t seen you this lovestruck since... Well, ever.” FP nods and suddenly the box in his pocket seems so much heavier. Caroline looks fucking amazing. Her make up and hair is totally different than normal, and he thinks he spies glitter on her face. She’s wearing a short purple dress that reaches her knees and looks silky. FP grins even more when he notices she’s wearing her favorite fishnet tights and boots. Her shoulders are bare and the exposed skin almost glimmers in the glow of the string lights all over the backyard. Fred and Frank sense his awe at his woman and pat his back before moving over to the bar. Caroline finally spots her man and grins across the way, making her way to him. He meets her halfway. “You look fucking beautiful, doll. You coming home with me?” Caroline laughs and smacks his chest lightly. “It’s half my home, Sheriff Jones. You look good yourself. Having a good time?” FP steps closer and inhales her perfume, then murmurs close to her ear, “I am now, that’s for damn sure. Wanna go hide in the garage for a few minutes? You can bend over the hood of the truck; no one would miss us for awhile.” Caroline kisses him lightly, pulling back before he can deepen it. “Sorry, babe. You can pull the tights off me later, though. Jug already told me he’s going to spend the night at Archie’s house working on his car.” FP places a kiss directly against her ear and she shivers. He whispers in her ear, “Fuck, yes please.” Caroline winks at him and turns, spotting someone else to greet. FP watches her ass as she walks away and is startled when Toni grabs his arm. She smiles softly at the lovey look on his face and she squeezes his arm. “Everyone’s here now, I think. You ready?”

“Excuse me, everyone.” Only a few people turn to look at FP, so he loudly barks, “Hey!” Most of the backyard falls silent as their eyes take in FP. He’s standing in front of the tire swing and he takes a quick breath in before looking for his girl in the crowd. She’s standing in front of the bar next to Jughead and the boy gives a subtle thumbs up to his father. Feeling confident, FP breathes out and starts again. “Hey, everyone. Welcome to our new place! Feel free to have some drinks, some food, mingle, whatever you wanna do. It is a party, after all. It’s actually a birthday party, as well. My fucking gorgeous, amazing girl, it’s her birthday today. Look at her, seriously. I’m a lucky old man.” Caroline rolls her eyes as all eyes shift to her, and Regina calls out from beside her, “Damn right you are, Jones!” FP chuckles and raises his glass to Regina before continuing. “I don’t know where I’d be now if it wasn’t for her. She invited me into her house and into her life, and my life has gotten better every single day because of it. She’s dealt with a lot of shit, but she’s come out on top every single time. She’s a loving aunt, sister, kind of a surrogate mom to my kids, an amazing friend...and honestly the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” He pauses, looks down, and gently fingers the ring box in his pocket. The crowd is fairly quiet while they wait for him to finish, so he takes a deep breath and looks up, meeting Caroline’s dark brown eyes. She mouths, “Love you.” He grins widely and clears his throat before raising his glass once more. “So, here’s a toast to you, doll. Happy birthday. I love you. To Caroline!” The entire backyard turns and toasts Caroline, who looks quite embarrassed. FP makes his way across the yard to her and she hisses at him once he’s within earshot, “You fucker!” He smiles widely and pulls her closer by her wrists before kissing her sweetly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. He kisses across her cheek to her ear and murmurs, “I love you, Caroline. Happy birthday.” Caroline pulls her head away from his and he sees tears in her eyes. She smiles softly and whispers, “I love you. Thank you.” Most partygoers are still looking towards them, so Caroline says loudly without taking her eyes off her man, “What are you all looking at?” Their eyes turn away and Jughead starts the music back up, smiling at the sight of his dad totally happy and wrapped up in the birthday girl.

It’s around nine and the party is winding down when FP finds Caroline again. She’s sitting on a bench around the side of the house, out of view of most of the yard and dimly lit. He can smell the weed smoke before he sees her, and he quietly takes her in for a minute before she notices him. Her boots are missing from her feet and her hair has already started waving in the summer humidity. She’s almost finished with a joint and she jumps a bit when she spots FP leaning against the side of the house. “Fuck, FP. You scared me.” He smirks and sits beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and stroking her skin gently. He steals the joint from her and takes a hit, exhaling smoke and watching a smile cross her face. She takes the joint back and says, “You’re much better at that than you were the first time we hung out. I’ve corrupted you.” He pulls her closer against his side and murmurs into her hair, “Maybe so, but I’ve been happy the whole way. So you snuck away from your own party to smoke alone?” Caroline finishes the last of her joint and ashes it in an empty flowerpot she had placed by the bench when they moved in (usually for FP’s smokes, but it’s a multipurpose container). Shrugging, she leans her head against his shoulder and says softly, “Too many people. Needed a moment. You come out here just to find me?” Pressing a kiss against her hair, FP starts, “Of course, doll. You’re the birthday girl, after all. And I wanted to give you your gift.” Caroline sits up straight and gently slides her hand across his jean-clad leg and towards his zipper. “Sheriff, I don’t think I can unwrap that gift just yet. There are still people here. But, if you insist...” Her hand is almost inside his jeans before FP sighs heavily and says, “Fuck, babe. You’re gonna kill me. No, honey. That’s not what I mean. Here.” Caroline leans back and shifts to face him better, watching him reach into his pocket and pull out a small box. She starts quickly, “FP, I-“ But he cuts her off and opens the box, displaying his mother’s ring. Caroline is quiet now and she’s got her eyes fixed on the ring. FP strokes her freckled cheek softly and says firmly, “This is just a ring. It doesn’t have to be anything more or anything less. I love you so fucking much, Caroline. And I know I’m going to be yours forever. It was my mom’s. There’s no one else I’d rather have it. You don’t have to wear it, or consider us engaged or anything. I just needed to give it to you. I love you, baby.” Caroline still hasn’t spoken, but she’s sniffling a bit and staring at the beautiful ring. “Alright, Sweet Caroline. I do need you to say something; I feel like a fuckin’ idiot just sitting here..” Caroline wipes a tear away from her eye and says quietly, “Alright.” FP stops dead and says simply, “Yeah?” Caroline reaches out a shaky hand and takes the ring, placing it in her dress pocket for a minute. FP watches her unclasp her silver chain necklace and she slides the ring onto it, clasping it once more so it serves as a kind of pendant. She meets FP’s dark eyes and smiles. It’s the most beautiful thing he’s seen in his damn life. She kisses his hand gently and says, “I’d love to be with you forever, Sheriff Jones. We can work out the details. You know I'm yours.” Jughead chooses that moment to peer around the corner of the house, and he sees his father embracing Caroline tightly. Jughead grins widely and leaves them be, heading towards his own girl. Betty takes his hands in hers and asks, “Your dad and Caroline have a good night?” Jughead kisses both of her hands softly and murmurs, “I think so, Betts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading.


End file.
